Star Wars:The Seed Jedi
by Gvo
Summary: A Jedi Master survives Order 66 that was concluded in the Clone Wars. Only to plunge into another war at the other side of the galaxy. SWGS crossover.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I do not own star wars or gundam Seed. But I do own the following three Jedi!

Chapter 1

At the mining settlement in Polis Massa. Obi -Wan Kenobi & Senator Bail Organa of Alderann both carrying the twins around them. and Yoda waited in the spaceport to welcome another ship in which the two Jedi exiles sense another one present in the force. As the hatch opens the three of them see a Jedi spacecraft landing down and out from the cockpit was another Jedi survivor.

"Master Varcia, it's good to see you amongst the living" replied Obi - Wan while giving a bow to him. Varcia replied the gesture back to him. Then Yoda began to talk "So a tale of your survival you give". Master Alex Varcia concluded by giving them a nod.

"We all must depart for Naboo imedeately jedi master. If you so kind as to wait in my staff room aboard my ship. We should discuss your story" says Bail as Alex bow

At the staff meeting room inside Bails ship after they delivered Padme's body. Alex who was leaning on wall waited. All three men entered the room and they begin siting down at the table in front of them as Alex began to talk about how he survived. "It all started back at the jungles of Yavin 5. Intelligence reported that a droid factory was being produce there. So Me, my Padawan and Master Kelos were sent down there with an arm transport."

_Flashback_

_ "Cornel Varcia" the Arc Trooper reported. " Our Scouts reported that the Techno Union forces are indeed developing more droids in that abandoned temple just north of us." _

_"Very good trooper. Gather our forces and meet us in those foothills over there When they're ready" commanded Varcia. _

_"Yes sir." replied the Arc Trooper and ran to inform the others._

_ Alex turned to his padawan learner. A Bith by the name of Sing Ka'tar and his Jedi master counterpart the human Kelos Narstan. "Are you ready for this padawan. You were quite shaken back at Couruscant a few months back." _

_"I'm alright master. But true I frozed when the Separatist attack the capital." replied the Bith padawan to his master's question . Kelos grin and padded Sing's shoulder "Don't worry Sing. If theirs trouble on this raid I got both your backs." As all three Jedi were getting fighting prepared. Alex sense a rift in the force that condemned him of danger. "What is it master?" questioned Sing as he is seeing a scared concern look at his face. unknown to the two of them their forces has just now received order 66 from the now Emperor Palpatine. _

_As soon as the Arc Trooper return with an arm escort. Alex told both of them to scatter as the troopers begin to open fire at them. "After them . We can not leave any Jedi standing" ordered the Arc Trooper.  
_

_ After an hour of hiding the three Jedi began whispering a conversation to each other Sing was the first one to talk" Why did they suddenly started to shoot at us master? It doesn't make sense?" _

_"I don't know padawan? I'm more confuse then you are?" Then Kelos started to reply "Well we can't remain hiding in the jungles forever. Our best bet is to get to a transport and head back to the Jedi temple in Couruscant!"Both Jedi nodded in agreement on that plan.  
_

_ The first step was to head back to their once home base. All three were very careful not to get notice. Once they reach to the transporter room. Three empty crusiers with many clone troopers standing gaurd. All three activated their sabers and attack them. One trooper stayed lucky from their attack and activated the alarm sending more troopers. When they heard the alarm go off they rush to the ships and turn on the engines while using the laser blasters to keep the troopers busy before they flew out of there. As they tried their best to get out of the planets surface to the safety of hyper warp. A dozen laser blasts from the home base were headed their way. One got a direct hit to Kelos ship. "Sorry guys guest I won't make it" said Kelos softly. Then a fatal blast destroyed his vessel. Sending him back to the force. "KELOS!!!!" screamed Alex inside his cockpit. But it was no time to mourned him since they have to reach the safety of Couruscant or so they believe._

_What waited for them was an armada armed at the ready to exterminate any Jedi that tries to get back home. A trapped set by Palpatine himself . However thanks to Yoda and Obi - Wan inside the former Jedi Temple. They rerouted the beacon. Thus gave Alex enough time to make a random hyper jump. Unfortunately Sing was not lucky and ended up as Ion fodder._

_ A day went by after his near mint escape and Alex's fuel line was starting to grow empty. He know he was going to die out here if he doesn't do something. He closed his eyes and reach out with the force. It began to pop a vision of a mining space port in the outer rim which he knows as Polis Massa. "Well it's going to be risky gamble to go there. But what choice do I have" concluded Alex inside his mind. Once he reach there. He was ask for identification he knew he would be caught but somehow it never came. He found it quite odd but then a voice was spoken from his com link. It was master Yoda._

_End Flashback_

"Sorry for your loss that I am" replied Yoda trying to give condolences to Master Alex "So what are we going to do now master Yoda?"

"For now hope for galaxy rest in Skywalker's children. That it does" answered Yoda. "Powerfully strong in the force they are."

"Children?" question Alex confusedly.

"Yes these twins who Senator Amadala has recently gave birth to. But unfortunately it cost her, her own life." Explain Obi-Wan with a sad expression in his eyes "beaten up by the same father who help give them life." and whispered the name of the person he once called a brother "Anakin" This shocked Alex when Obi- Wan named the father of these children. I should not be since he and all jedi only obeyed the new code which forbade intimate love and marriage. Now if it was the old code however it would've been okay. But that abolished after the last sith war

"We can not let the Sith know about this. If do? darkness will spread through out the galaxy for all time. Seperate them we must" Yoda explain. Senator Bail Organa was first to decide.

"I'll take the girl. My Wife and I are always considered adopting a baby girl ever since we first discuss having kids. She will be loved by us." Bail concerned his final decision.

"And what of the boy?" asked Obi-Wan " To Tatooine the boy Skywalker, to his natural family he will master Kenobi" concluded Yoda as he turned his over to Alex's direction. "And What of you, Master Varcia?"

"I will hide myself as well and try to train a new padawan." Alex's decided. All four men agreed with the plan and Master Yoda gave the final word "Till next time we meet, disappear we must." But before the two jedi masters could leave. Yoda interrupt "Master Obi-Wan, Master Varcia wait a minute?" This hold both Jedi masters in their tracks and then Master Yoda spoke again "In both your exiles, training I have for both of you.

"Training?" Obi-Wan said in a confused look.

"An old friend of yours master Kenobi has discovered the secrets of immortality and has returned from the netherworld to trained me your old master."

"Qui-Gon!" Obi-Wan knew who Yoda was talking about and Alex could show nothing but glee to his comrade.

"Also master Alex. Need you to go to Earth that you do."

"Earth?" Alex said confusingly. " I thought Earth was just a myth?"

"Myth that is not" Yoda proclaim "Strong in the force that planet does. May found strong candidates to Jedi you can."

"But were is this Earth anyway Master Yoda. I don't know were to start?" Yoda fetch out from his robe a disc and presented it in Alex's hands.

"Disc has earth coordinates. Been in my keeping for thousands of years it had. Pass it from previous masters to me it did." explained Yoda " Now in safe keeping in your hands it is."

"Thank you, and I will comeback with more Jedi in hand." promised Alex. This proclamation gave Yoda a smile then a final words of appraisement.

"Now teach you two to communicate with Qui-Gon I will."

After learning how to communicate with the dead Alex left for the Tantive IV hangers. "R-4 are we refueled already." R-4 gave a nodding bleep saying it is. "once were ready download these coordinates" commanded Alex.

When the coordinates were downloaded into the ship Bail obliged to gave him. R-4 began to give concerns about it. "I know it's far off R-4. But we won't be back here for a long time anyway." With that answered his ship heads off towards his destination via hyper warp. Unknown what's going to happened to him once he gets there.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer:I do not own Star Wars or Gundam Seed there properties belong to there rightful owners. I do own the Jedi Master tee hee!

CHAPTER 2

Three months had went by after Alex's departure from the rest of the remaining Jedi back in Naboo, and after all this time he's been kept in practice by meditating and learning the ways of inmortality all the while conserving his emergency rations. But once he passed Mars he was shocked to see large objects orbiting at the distance around the 3rd planetBefore he could discover some more he is suddenly hailed by a sort of patrol cruiser.

"Attention unidentified ship. This is the Atlantic Federation ship **New York**. Shut off your engines and prepare to be boarded."

Alex knew he didn't want to get to their bad side after all he is alien to them so his best bet was to secure negotiations with them. "I apologize for trespassing. I am only wanted to get to that planet nothing more". That response however gave bridged command quite a lot of confusion and he ordered his Com. Officer to respond to that ship again."We will not going to repeat this again. Shut off your Engines and prepare to be boarded" replied the Com. officer again.

Alex then countered the Com. Officer's response "Like I said I am sorry for trespassing in your territory."

"This is pointless" answered the Captain of the Atlantic Federation ship then gave his Helmsman a command " prepare to lock on to the unidentified ships engine."

"Yes Sir" obeyed the captains Helmsman "All weapons lock-on to the engines on that unidentified ship."

When Alex notice the ships weapons locked on to his ships engines he realize that negotiations have failed.

"R-4 get us out of here" ordered Alex then his droid counterpart to speed pass them immediately.

"Damn that ship is slippery. All Moebius Zeros pursuit that ship. Don't make him reach Earth." The results was a space way chase that forced him to detour towards the plants with guns blasting him all the way there.

"A hole entrance. Only one chance to pull it" Alex's ship sucessfully reach to the inner corridors of the plants before crashed landing it to the ground. He quickly got out of the cockpit. His ship was now swiss cheese. His droid was far worse thanks to the direct shots from the Moebius Zeros. "I'm sorry R-4" he muttered then grabbed what he needed then set his ship to self destruct hoping to confuse them.

"Captain the unknown ship is completely destroyed. All that is left is burning dabree" informed one of the Moebius Zero pilots.

"Not a single scrapped Damn. Return to the ship at once." Ordered The Captain. The he mumbled something silently "Who was that pilot anyway?."

Once the Moebius Zeros left Alex came out of his hiding place. "Thank the force they didn't see me behind these crates" then he begin to stand up and decided to scan the area with his echo locater that he got out from his bag and to his surprise there were thousands of life forms in this very station. "Well guess I better get going" then he left towards the door enterance being cautious that no one see's him.

An hour later his directions in his echo locator has led him to a park. He decided a rest should be necessary. He was about to sit down when he heard a scream. He follows the direction of the scream by using the force till finally he saw the origin of the scream. A woman holding two infants in her arms crouching down next to a tree stump. While a man who was chasing her had a gun in his hand and pointing it in front of the woman and the children.

"For the preservation of a blue and pure world" announced the gunman. The woman was closing her eyes knowing that her and her children's fate was sealed but somehow the bullets never got to her. When she open her eyes what she saw was a man dressed in what looks like priest clothes but the only difference was a weird rod like cylinder piece hanging on his belt. However this was not the only thing odd about him. He was holding out his left hand which somehow stop the bullets midway. This gave her pursuer a shocking awe.

Then the gunman responded while holding something from behind" I don't know how you did that, but if your aiding this woman who has birth filthy coordinators!" He then proceed by rushing towards him with another handgun.

"You won't shoot us"

"I won't shoot you" responded the gunman as he put his gun back to his back pocket.

"You'll walk away and forget you'll ever seen us"

" I'll walk away and forget I ever saw you" and then the gunman turned and walk away.

When the danger was over Alex turned around towards the woman he had just rescued and he ask the first words that came to his mind. "Are you alright miss." "I'm okay. Thanks for the rescue if you didn't came I don't know what will happened." After thanking her rescuer she then changed the subject "I hate to intrude but what was that I just saw right now and you just told the gunman's to forget about this and he just walk away"

"Maybe we should sit down. Then I'll explain everything" suggested the Jedi as the two sat on the bench.

He began to tell her everything from the planet of his birth to the Jedi Order.

"I not saying that your crazy but I believe in you." This gave the Jedi master a smirk. Something he haven't done for a long while. Alex then started to asked her a question.

"Why did he wanted to kill you" She started to have a sad look and looked down at her children "It's because of them. Blue Cosmos found out that my twins were Coordinators."

"Blue Cosmos, Coordinators?"She told her Jedi rescuer everything. It started to upset him but he quickly calmed down since a Jedi cannot rise into anger.

"Even if I can hide Blue Cosmos knows who I am. I'll be hunted down till they kill me and my children "But before she could burst into tears on that last sentence the Jedi master put his hand unto her shoulder. " You won't need to worry because I will protect you. "

"Thank you but how are you'll going to protect all three of us. Your just one man?"

"I may be just one man. But I am a man with a great exceptional skill and eligible for this task and besides how else will I train your children in the ways of the force."

"You mean?" and she look down at her children that she was still holding.

"When you sat down I sense a strong essence in the force on those two infants your holding, so here's my suggestion. You give me permission to trained them both in the skills of the Jedi arts when they're old enough and I will give all three of you the desire protection you need. This will be my payment to you"

After hearing his proclamation she agree to his demands and both of them decided to leave this area together .

"We should head to the hotel. A person that I know is waiting for me there. Oh; we haven't introduced ourselves. My name is Via, Via Hibiki." Alex bowed to her and told his name. " and I'm Master Alex Varcia! "

A.N.: Suprise did'nt think it was going to be the children of Ulen and Via Hibiki's that are going to be train in the jedi arts. Anyways the first chapter will be the only one with the origional Star Wars cast. The next chapter will flow with the origional Gundam Seed storyline and there will be Sith Lords I promise that or else this fic would be boring.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:I do not own Star Wars or Gundam Seed

CHAPTER 3

**16 years later**

In a remote Orb colony of Heliopolis two teenagers were practicing dueling each other with their lightsabers inside a Junkyard heap.

"Ha I've got you now" proclaimed the blond haired female youth as she tries to strike her opponent down with her saber.

"No skills!" sighing the brown haired boy as he uses his force abilities to counter her strike.

The duel lasted for almost thirty minutes until they got close to their throats with their weapons. This gave the boy a smirk on his face.

"Guess I've was mistaken. You've been practicing Cagalli!"

" Same goes to you brother" countered Cagalli doing a similar smirk back at him.

They both drop their guard and place their lightsabers back in their belts when suddenly their stomachs begin to rumble.

"Well I guess it's breakfast time" replied the boy

"We should go back home now Kira and eat then. I'm sure they got it ready for us" and with that reply they use their force abilities to leap out were they got in the first place, since they were trespassing after all and head towards there home which happens to be a bakery shop.

"Were home" was the only reply Kira gave when both the twins enter the back door of the Bakery Shop.

"Welcome back you two. Your foods in the table so eat up or else you'll be late for class" answered their mother.

Their master; Alex who is rolling out a fresh batch of bread from the oven. then gave his own two cents. "An when your finish with class. I want you to runback home to do your homework and more training"

"Master do we have to." whined Cagalli and Master Alex argued her back

"With the skills you have now, your not ready for the final test. You must be patient and practice hard"

After they ate both of them left their house. Cagalli felt distraught but decide to meditate to calm her down. Just then her brother just got a shocking awe."What is it brother"

"I forgot"

"This" and their master was holding Kira's backpack in front of both of them.

"You don't want professor Kato to failed you in class now; do you"

"No"

"Please don't forget it again Kira. Remember forgetting your backpack is like losing a lightsaber. They're both an essence of you life do you understand"

"Yes Master" and Kira grab his backpack from his master. This however gave Cagalli a slight giggle from his brother's embarrassment.

Meanwhile in space a E.A. vessel speeds towards the Heliopolis colony. A blond haired wearing lieutenant patches asked the captain an important question "what's the update on the Lurasia and the Nazca class vessels that follow us."

"So far they have not done anything yet. Don't worry Lieutenant La Flaga they can't do nothing once we reach the neutral colony with our train test pilots aboard, and with push comes to shove we've always got you the famous Hawk of Edymon with us"

"Why am I not surprise" sighing Mu

At the bus car station the twins were walking when Tolle Koenig, Miriallia Haw, Kuzzey Buskirk and Sai Argyle wave to both of them to come over.

As our Jedi padawan approaches Kuzzey asks Sai about the red haired girl talking to her three friends approaching to the left of them. "Sai isn't that Flay Alster over their. Didn't you gave a love letter in her locker yesterday." Sai was starting to blush until Kira and Cagallli answered a greeting hello. Talk about life saving.

Tolle was next speak out. "So Kira did you finish the assignment Professor Kato gave you."

"Only half of it the professor gave me too much" replied Kira

"That because you overexert yourself brother. You've got to take it slow" snapped Cagalli

"You're a fine one to talk to"

"Hey what's that supposed to mean" Milly began to chuckle on their so called Brother/Sister relationship then notice the cylinders hanging on both their belt buckles. "Hey Kira, Cagalli aren't you going to get rid those weird rods hanging out in your belts. It makes you look stupid.

"Kira and Cagalli was about to reply back her so called complament when they sense a great disturbance in the force. They were about to trace the source of it when a when a woman spoke from behind them. "Excuse me, but if you're not getting in, mind if I do?" and the kids step behind to allow them in.

"It's so peaceful here I can't believe that their kids their age fighting in the frontlines, odd that those two are wearing rods in their belts?" was the only thought she was going when she and two of her companions hop on.

Back at space the two Nazca class had just stop near the Heliopolis colony. A man wearing a mask approaches and four teens wearing red suits salutes him. "Earth Forces have secretly developed a new series of mobile weapons, Our job is to capture or destroy them. This is a vital importance and with the success of this mission can will determine the outcome of the entire war." Rau announced. "I expect nothing less than your very best." Rau told them.

" FOR ZAFT" announced the teens. After the briefing for the mission Rau went back to his office. "Strange that I have to sense a great disturbance in the force at a time like this"

At professor Kato's classroom Kira, Cagalli and the others were trying to get their little robot project to work. Kuzzy went near Kira's laptop only to see a news report showing over the side of Kira's actual work.

"Wait a minute isn't that Kaoshung"  
Kira then notice Kuzzy looking at the sreen rather then getting upset he replied his question "It is but this report was from last week"

"that's awfully close to Orb's boarder isn't it" replied Tolle. Milly was next to reply "I hope we don't go to war"

"Don't worry guys Orb is neutral I don't think ZAFT is not dumb enough to make more enemies" answered Kira which make everyone calmed down. That was until a explosion was suddenly interrupted.

At the same time at the bakery Kira and Cagalli's master sense the endangerment as well. "Via head to the shelter now. I must aid my padawan's at once." Not arguing with him because of the past resolves that he had save her an d her children's. She did what she was told and drop everything and ran off to the shelters while Master Alex ran off to the other direction with lightsaber in hand.

Meanwhile as the students fled towards the shelters Kira sense something. "Brother what is it.

"I thought I seen someone heading to the hanger bay doors" and using his gutted instinct he race towards the hanger bay. "Hey where you going" with Cagalli following behind him.

At the far side of the battle ground A ZAFT Ginn was shooting his targets when his scanner picked up a person heading his direction. "What is that natural standing there for"

Calming himself with the force Alex rushed to his target and leap towards the Ginn. "What were did that natural go" looking at his scanners again until hearing a humming sound coming from his cockpit entrance.

Quickly grabbing his machine pistol, he tried to shoot him but the Jedi Master sliced the pistol in half with his lightsaber then his head. Kicking the headless pilot off the cockpit. Using the force to break his fall he watch the unmanned Ginn crashed down to the ground but unknown to him three of the five G weapons were captured by ZAFT already. Meanwhile Kira was still looking for his target eventually he was nowhere in sight.

"Kira what's the matter with you. Why'd you came here for"

"I sense someone was here couldn't you fell it"

Cagalli tried Kira's patient and focus the area there in with the force. "Your right Kira there is someone" and then pointed her finger to the left door. Kira open the door only to revealed ZAFT troops who are now looking at the padawan's like stuff stool pigeons until one of the soldiers saw the lightsabers in there belts.

"You'll think your little rods can hurt us natural" and within seconds the ZAFT soldiers started aiming their guns at the twins.

Kira and Cagalli quickly activated their lightsabers and sliced their guns apart then struck down the soldiers in retaliation.

After the last soldier was defeated and put downed, the twins deactivated there lightsabers and follow the now open pathway using the force to guide them both.

They eventually reach the hanger bay where they witness a couple of Morganrate employees still trying to fight back the ZAFT forces. When two employees went down only she was left

"She's outnumbered we got to help her" exclaim Kira about the situation they were seeing. Both nodding in agreement they jump down and activated there lightsabers again.

Earth Forces officer Murrue Ramius stop firing for moments when she saw two kids using with what look like beam sabers taking down ZAFT soldiers in mere seconds which gave her a shocking awe.

"Are you alright Miss?" responded Kira Murrue shook her head to return back to reality then started to speak "You two come here"  
Before they could walk towards a shot was fired and hit the side of Murrues shoulder.

"KIRA!" scream Cagalli as she pointed her finger at the green suited ZAFT soldier.

Without hesitating Kira activated his lightsaber and use the force to guide his weapon towards him which didn't gave him enough time to counter and he ended up with burned stabbed wound in his chest.

"RUSTY!" another voice boom as another ZAFT soldier fired on them this time it was a red coated. Kira and Cagalli knew through the force that he was the one that they sense.

Cagalli activated her weapon which vaporized incoming bullets. The red coated ZAFT soldier knowing that shooting at two people that can somehow can melt his bullets would be pointless so in desperation he use his knife and went into a kamikaze charge The padawan's were about to defend themselves and the Earth Forces officer when Kira saw who the attacker was.

"Athrun?"

AN:I'm working on chapter 4 as of now. I might need to go back and watch some Gundam Seed episodes so expect delays, and one final thought the idea ofRau being a Sith Lord has been done already by another fanfic writer (read **Mobile Suit Gundam: Wars Destiny**.) How Rau knows the force I'll explain as the story flows by.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Star Wars. They belong to there rightful owners.

CHAPTER 4

A short black haired woman was trying to walk pass through the chaotic debris sprunged by the ZAFT forces attack hours ago.

"IS ANYONE THERE?" she scream hoping that someone could hear her. A cap flown pass her. A officers cap. This gave her enough right to shed tears.

"Monsters" suddenly she heard something like a person trying to pry a hatch open.

Meanwhile at the hanger bay in Moganrate Kira and Cagalli was shock that a ZAFT soldier who was attempting to kill them was there old friend Athrun Zala.

"Athrun?" Kira muttered the name of his friend. However this gave Murrue enough time to retaliate, and as she open fire on him with her weapon Athrun jump towards the G weapon that was next to him.

"Athrun, wait comeback" scream Cagalli as she tried to call out to her and her brothers friend.

"Hey you two" the twins turned there heads over to the injured woman that spoke to them. "We've got to get out of here."

"We can still save this one." She then turn towards the machines controls and push a few buttons to open the hatch.  
"Hurry up and get in" ordered Murrue

"Cagalli I'll go with her you'll follow us okay"

"I understand" and Kira went with Murrue inside the cockpit of the machine.

"Athrun" still whispering his name in confusion after she just saw him minutes ago.

Inside the machine Murrue started turning on the machine and as the OS System was activated it read OMNI then these words General, Unilateral, Neuro-link, Dispersive, Autonomic, Manuever.

G-U-N-D-A-M he whispered the name that was read in the OS then the next sceen showed it's official name **GAT X 105 Strike**. The mobile suit then rise from it's destructive debris and escape from the hanger bay. While Cagalli went ahead of the mobile suit and took down remaining ZAFT soldiers with her lightsaber.

At the same time the other mobile suit landed landed behind a Ginn who was still battling the gaurds.

"Athrun" announced the Ginn Pilot Miguel Aiman

"Rusty failed, The last mobile suit is being controlled by an Earth Forces officer." As soon as Athrun told Miguel he took out MA-M3 Heavy Blade.

"Alright I'll capture the last one you get your mobile suit out of here." ordered Miguel and he charged towards the mobile suit.

"Kira, Cagalli no it can't be them" Suddenly an armored car shot some rockets which didn't phase the mobile suit he was riding and decided to dispose of the annoying thing. Miguel then started to attack the mobile suit with his heavy blade.

Seeing that incoming sword Murrue push a button on her left which somehow deflect the blade in Miguel's Ginn

"PHASE SHIFT ARMOR!" screaming in confusion..

"Did'nt Rau breif you on that. It's a special device that the Earth Forces have develop which make inclose attacks useless." Explain Athrun then demonstrate by turning on his Phase Shift Armor which was red and purple.

" Guess it slip my mind, anyways why are you still here head back to the Versalius now"

Not arguing with a person who he considers as a mentor, Athrun retreated back with his prized mobile suit in tow while Miguel stayed on to finish the mission.

Murrue then fired the mobile suits vulcan guns to see if she can keep the Ginn busy but to no avail that was then Kira notice the angle of the shot. "The calibrations off" Miguel then strike the mobile suit again which force it to tumble backwards and into a building. Kira and Cagalli's friends were running for there lives. Kira notice when he look at the right screen which gave him so much worry.

"Huh think you can deal with me in a mobile suit, Your way over you head natural." spoke Miguel then he diceded to pull a midium thrust monuver, and as the mobile suit was tumbling back some more it's feet was geeting to closer to the direction of his friends. Cagalli after finishing the last ZAFT soldier made it to the direction of the area Kira and Murrue are at and in in just at the nick of time focus her force abilities on the four people and pushed them out of harms way which took a lot out of her. She then to kneel downed on the pavement . Murrue was shocked again when she look in her right screen "What those bystanders that were on my right sceen view. They somehow got wisk off by some unseen force"

Kira then answered "It's probably my sister but that's something we should explain later right now we should worry about our survival first. Look I know whats wrong the OS so would you please move aside."

"Heh time to end this." announced Miguel

"We have no time you'll just have to trust me" Murrue not wanting to argue at a time like this move aside and let Kira take a chance. He then type various comands and codes but what shocked her more was that it was going 100 times faster than normal.

"_Huh impossible he is typing the OS commands faster than I can read them and he and his sister did a lot of major features back at the Morganrate hanger can they be?_" thought Murrue surprisingly.

"Done" and Kira used the mobile suits fist to strike back. Now the Ginn was on the defensive.

"What's the weapons on this thing?" The OS then display the only aviable weapons on the Strike had.

"Armor Schniders THAT'S IT" he then calm himself down after he saw the Strike only had.

"Well it can't be help"

"YOUR GETTING ON MY NERVES" and the Ginn fired his rifle at the Strike but to no avail, and he ended up getting stab at the shoulder and neck. In a last ditch effort Miguel activated the self destruct sequence and escape.

"Not good get away from that Ginn!" panicked Murrue.

But before the Strike can escape some one push the Ginn upwards, away from the strike."Wha who" The Strike's camera then spotted it's savior which gave Kira a smile.

"Master"

Elsewhere in the battlefeild ace pilot Mu Laflaga was battling A ZAFT Ginn "Mu it's up to you now." Those were the last words his commander gave him before he and several officers were blown up to a crisp when there shuttle crashed into the colony's walls.

"Pinga Fly" yelled Francisco inside the cockpit of the Ginn as he try to bringdown the Moebius Zero in front of him.

"Ugh can't we do something about the difference in battle strength?" Mu pouted while trying to get a lock onto the Ginn that had just destroyed the shuttle.

After a minute his guns finally gave a lock on and blasted the limbs on that Ginn.

"Francisco's Ginn taking damage, emergency fire crew to hanger bay deck!" announce the CIC  
inside the Nazca class ship Vesalius.

" In a simple battle as this a Ginn has just taken damage?" questioned the captain of the Vesalius Fredrik Ades.

"From the looks of things we have an annoying fly in our hands." announced Rau as he enter the bridge.

"Commander you surprised me" startled Fredrik then the CIC has just announce an emergency signal from Miguel has singled as well.

"Captain I'll handle this, have my CGUE ready" ordered Rau

"Ah umm Yes sir"

"_If that machine can defeat Miguel's mobile suit with ease. The pilot must have a strong will in the force. Even if that's true. He is still no match for me_" thought Rau then grin with that thought in his mind as he headed to the hanger bay.

AN: As you may or may not know this was episode 2. I've decided to split it in 2 parts. Chapter 5 is already in development, and also the word_ "pinga_" is a Cuban slang word meaning stupid.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Star Wars. They belong to there rightful owners. Except for the JedI Master in this story.

CHAPTER 5

"Can you fell my presence even in this cold darkness of space. AN unfortunate fate would'nt you say Mu La Flaga." ask Rau as his CGUE speeds towards the Heliopolis colony were Mu was finishing the another Ginn in the area when he sense someone.

"Huh that presence is it him"

Meanwhile back inside the colony the Strike settles down in a nearby park.

"Cagalli is the woman's arm healed already?" Answered her master Alex

"Yes master" as Cagalli used her Jedi healing abilities to heal the wound that Murrue got back at the hanger bay hours ago.

"Master that sense me and Cagalli felt before ZAFT attack this colony. The presence felt quite dark and evil like" answered Kira who is standing next to his sister "Can it be?" Alex then interrupted his next sentence.

"I'm not sure, We must wait till this feeling grows heavy. But right now we should figure out our situation here." While the conversation was going on a mechanical bird swoop down. Landing next to Kira's shoulder.

"Birdy" spoke the mechanical bird.

"My mechanical bird Birdy Master you brought it here with you ?"

"Yes; it seems that your mechanical friend was worried about you and decided to come with me." answering Kira's question. While all this was happening Mir decided to take a peak in the woman's wound what shock her was that the bleeding was gone instantly.

"Kira her wound is gone. what did your sister did to her just then?" Before Kira could answer or in this case deprived her with false information Murrue started to come to.

"Woh take it easy. Wait till the wound heals." announced kira.

She didn't hear what he said. Her attention was on Tolle and Kuzzy who were investigating in and around the Strike."Get away from that machine." and she fired close to Tolle's feet.

"Get down from there now"

"Better do what she says" Alex said with his hands raised. Murrue push herself back while pointed her gun "It seems you two are with him. Drop your weapons that you were carrying, right now." and all three did just that as both Kira and Cagalli and there master Alex drop there lightsabers to the ground.

"Good now all of you stand over there"

The Seven students and one adult were gathered in one side.

"You know miss there's no need to be hasty. We were the ones that got you out from that machine and she healed your wound" Alex told Murrue.

"I'm grateful that you did but I'm afraid that I can not let you go." sighing Murrue as she continued with her speech. "You people have just been exposed to classified technology belonging to the Earth Alliance," Ramius said coldly. "Thus I have no choice but to detain you all"

"Your names, all of you."

"Kuzzey Buskirk"

"Miriallia Haw"

"Sai Argyle"

"Tolle Koenig"

"Kira Hibiki"

"Cagalli Yula Hibiki"

"Alex Varcia" he then spoke again "So miss let me ask you this. Why was ZAFT attacking just now . I Thought this colony was Neutral."

Murrue shook her head in apparent disgust. "'Neutral'. Whatever you or your people may think, the realization is this, that there's a war going on outside your comfortable little world, and you all have to just going to have to live with it. Earth against ZAFT, Natural against Coordinator; that's how the world works, people"

Knowing the twitching hand that was holding her handgun Alex decided to move aside to the left away from the rest of the group which gave the 5 students scared faces.

"I said don't move" and she shot a warning shot again. "The next one won't miss. I'll promise you that"

Sighing to himself he spoke back to Murrue "I'm sorry but A Jedi don't take kind to idle threats" and he used the force to seize the gun from her hands. The students felt surprise of what they just saw just now. Except for Kira and Cagalli.

Murrue was shock at what just happened just now and she slump down to her knees. "Who are you and what are Jedi"

"We can discuss this matter later. Right now we should figure out our situation here." The fact that he took her gun away when he was not close to her surprised her many. But to suggest cooperation was another so she decided bear with it for now. "You" Ramius said, pointing to Sai "Can you get the number 5 trailer, and Kira, please get back in the Strike and attempt to contact the Earth Forces."

The three Jedi picked back up there lightsabers and did there task.

"Mr. Varcia" Sai still unconvinced at what he saw minutes ago. "I know what your going to say but right now survival is the best bet we have right now." Sai brushed that thought off and ran to get the number 5 truck.

Outside both the Mobeius Zero and the CGUE were battling each other to the death.

"You're a slippery snake aren't you Rau Le Cruset" and fire his gun barrels to the direction of the CGUE.

"Your always seem to get in my way Mu Laflaga although you'll probably say the same thing about me" and he sped his CGUE into Heliopolis with Mu following close behind.

Elsewhere at a certain hanger debris the few survivors from the ZAFT raid were trying to figure the current status of there situation.

"Out of the test pilots that were perished we were the only ones that survive because we were inside this ship here before the ZAFT raid happened." told the Petty Officer to his superior.

"What about the ZAFT vessels ?" Ask the black haired officer.

"We don't know. But the explosion has blocked the entrance way of this harbor. We can't get out." The black haired officer push a few buttons. "This Archangel is quite the battle ship. It will take a whole lot more than this to sink it." then an audio signal was burst throughout the bridge. " _This is the Strike calling Earth Alliance Forces please respond_"

Back at the park Cagalli was standing in a wooden pole meditating, Kira was trying to contact the Earth Forces while the rest were waiting for Sai with the number 5 truck.

"Here it is," Sai said a few minutes later, climbing out of the vehicle he'd driven over. "The number 5 trailer. That's the one you asked for, right?"

"Yes, that's the one," Ramius said with a nod. "Thank you." She looked over at Kira, who had just returned from the Strike. "Any luck contacting the Earth Forces"

He shook his head. "No; something's still jamming it." Seconds later another explosion occurred from above as a CGUE and the Mobieus Zero was still fighting Rau then turned the CGUE's head towards the Strike and the others.

"The final G weapon that took out Miguel's mobile suit and what a surprise Jedi here in this colony as well. My master always told me about them. Now I can test my skills against a more better foe than La Flaga" and smirk himself with a grin.

"Master that sense from before it's ?" Yelled Cagalli Alex quickly replied

"I know, I know it's coming from that mobile suit"

"Kira; quickly mount the equipment onto the Strike, and hurry!" Murrue cried out

As the Strike is mounted the Archangel was close to the Hangerbay Corridors.

"Once we reach the corridor blast it with the Assault Canons." She ordered.

"Yes mam" answered the Officer named Dalida Lolaha Chandra II, meanwhile Mu wasn't having any luck taking Rau down and with his gun barrels gone his Linear gun was all that's left as he was about to fire Rau use the blade in his CGUE the slice the gun in half then draw his attention to the mobile suit down below.

"Ready or not Jedi here I come" Rau thrusting down closing in for the kill Kira had not been idle. Activated the Hyper Impulse Cannon in the Strike's Launcher Striker and turned on his Phase-Shift Armor.

But before Rau can pull any form of attack another loud explosion erupted in the colony wall, and the Earth Alliance Forces Mobile Assault Ship Archangel burst into the colony's interior, majestic and powerful just like her name.

AN: Well here is the 2nd half. Sorry it took so long the write I was trying to make it as perfect as possible. Well anyways enjoy this chapter Fellow readers.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Gundam Seed and Star Wars belong to there rightful owners. I don't own any of it except for the JedI Master in this story.

CHAPTER 6

"The prototype legged ship? It seems that my men have failed" and he started to fire indiscriminately at the Archangel.

"Evade" yelled out the black haired Officer and the Archangel evaded the shots that were fired from the CGUE. "What's our status?"

"Morgenroete's has been destroyed mam" answered the Officer on her left Petty

Officer Jackie Tonomura. "The G Weapon Strike has been activated - No, it's in combat"

She then growled to herself "Oh that's just perfect"

"The Mobeius Zero is also out there mam"

"That'll be the Hawk of Endymion, Petty Officer," she mused herself then ordered another command. "Let's help the Hawk out, lock laser designator on the CGUE, and load Korinthos; and remember people do not to hit the shaft or ground. That's an order!"

Rau with the full fledge of the force dodge the incoming attacks that were being shot out from the legged-ship he was about to counter when The Strike lifted a very large weapon under it's shoulder and went into firing position. Murrue was shouting but it came in deafs ear as the cannon fired on the CGUE.

"What I miss!" the results was a hole in the colony.

Rau noticed he is outnumbered and made the decision to escape. "That mobile suit that the Jedi was piloting? It has quite a lot of firepower? Guess I have underestimated. My master must be inform!" After Le Creuset disappeared. The Archangel safely landed in flatted area. The Strike parked at the legged ships catapulted platform with various participants of the battle in it's hands. After he dropped them down safely to the floor, an Earth forces officer shouted out along with the remains of the Archangel's crew.

"Lieutenant Ramius!" said the black-haired woman officer in the lead with a salute, "It's a relief to see you, Ma'am."

"Ensign Natarle Badgiruel," Ramius responded, "I'm pleased that you protected the Archangel. You do realize you've saved us!"

Kira opened the Strike's hatch and instead of descending down to the deck in a wire, he jump to the floor below which gave shocking stares of the crew save Master Alex and his sister. "How did you do that?" said a shockingly chief engineer

"Did what?" Kira responded

"You just jumped down almost 20ft to the ground? A normal person would break their legs after A fall like that? And also your just a kid barely learning how to shave, and your piloting it?"

"Lieutenant Ramius, what's going on?" Badgiruel asked.

"Well, this is a surprise?" Mu La Flaga's voice interrupted the conversation as he walks over to the crowded group. "I'm Lieutenant Mu La Flaga from the Seventh Orbital Fleet,"said with a salute. Ramius, Badgiruel, and Crewman Arnold Neumann return the salute in kind.

"I'm Lieutenant Murrue Ramius, Sector 2, 5th Special Division; I'm a crew member of this ship."

"Ensign Natarle Badgiruel, same division, It's an honor sir."

Mu the asked "I would like permission to board this ship; may I ask who's in charge around here?"

"The Captain and the other senior officers have perished in battle, therefore, I believe Lieutenant Ramius is next in command." Badgiruel said quietly

"What? The Captain? He can't be dead?" said Murrue with a stunned look in her face.

La Flaga winced. "What a terrible resolve. Anyway; Lieutenant Ramius, please grant me permission, the ship I was assigned engaged the enemy, and was destroyed."

"Oh, of course. Permission granted, Lieutenant," Ramius said quickly.

"Thank you, I was sent in to escort the pilots who were specially trained to fly those things. Where could I find them?" question La Flaga

"I'm sorry Lieutenant. The Captain was about to greet them when the bombs went off, so they all..." The ensign trailed off.

"I see." He looked over to Kira, who had joined his sister and the rest of the classmates; His master was just behind them

"So, who do we have here?"

"Oh Lieutenant, these two wearing brown robes are teenage civilians," Ramius said. "For some reason they were in the factory district when the attack came? those two individuals alone took down almost a dozen or so ZAFT soldiers with there beam saber weapons that they were carrying. And This boy practically I brought him aboard the G-weapon. He also managed to take down a GINN,as well as get this unit to safety." she said while pointing at the boy in question even Badgiruel looked shockingly impressed. "Those two civilians defeated a lot of ZAFT soldiers and that kid alone shot down a GINN? Impossible?""Nothings possible Ensign" Mu walk right towards the padawan twins.

What?" Kira asked looking puzzled. "What's wrong?"

"Why are you staring at us funny?" Cagaali ask simultaneously.

"Tell me one thing? Are you two Coordinators ?" La Flaga said conversationaly

The twins look sad at the moment then they both replied, "Yes."

Instantly, the nearby guards raised their rifles, pointing at the Coordinators in their sites; both Kira and Cagalli were ready to activate there lightsabers to defend themselves until Tolle stepped into their way. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Tolle," Kira warned, not wanting to see his friend hurt.

"You saw what just happened," Tolle went on furiously. "Kira's and his sister Cagalli are Coordinators, but they're not with ZAFT! And besides ZAFT never had abilities as these two are"

"Brilliant Phase Mr. Koenig" said Alex then Ramius then raised a hand. "Lower your rifles, men," she ordered.

They complied, looking confused and suspicious. "Lieutenant, I request an explanation," Badgiruel said, looking at the twins in her sites.

"When you think about it, it's not so hard to understand," she replied. "Heliopolis is neutral territory; it only makes sense that some Coordinators would take refuge here, in order to avoid all involvement in the war." She turned to the twins. "Am I wrong?"

"No, you're right," he acknowledged. "Especially since i'm a first-generation Coordinator, and my sister is Half Coordinator"

"First-generation, meaning your parents are naturals, and your sister is a half Coordinator as well. Hows it possible" murmured.La Flaga he then hold on to that thought for later then apologize. "Sorry about that remark, I was just only curious, that's all." and Mu look at the older man with the same brown robes as the two Coordinator teens. " You're a Coordinator as well?"

"No; unlike my padawns here I am completely natural"

"Padawan's? what are you talking about" question Badgiruel.

"Oh sorry; I believe you called it an apprentice" This made Natarle understand.

"Oh okay but here's my other question an apprentice of what?" Alex then demonstrate his force abilities to everyone by lifting Natarle almost 3-4 feet in the air with a thought. This however shocked everyone and scared Badgiruel half to death.

"Put me down" and Alex did just that and he let Natarle down gently. And the officers picked up the fallen Ensign.

"Amazing is it PSI or something." question La Flaga.

"Close but wrong. It is a power called the force" this gave the students and officers more clued faces. "Perhaps we should go the meeting deck then I'll explain"

Back at the ZAFT ship Versalius Athrun was finishing downloading the schematics in the suit he captured called the **Aeigis**."Is it done guys" Athrun called to the engineers.

"Yeah we got all " answered the engineers, he started to shrugged at what he just saw "_Kira, Cagalli no it could not be them_" then he heard an announcement on the PA system telling that his commanders CGUE has just taken damage.

On the meeting deck Alex finally finish explaining it all to everyone present.

"So your telling us you're not from this part of the system, right" asked Murrue.

"That is correct believe it or not. That is the exact truth" answered Alex with his eyes closed.

"Well I believe you" this surprised everyone in the room

"Captain; with all due respect he might still be a ZAFT agent" complained Natarle "He can't be, because the things he and his apprentices did far exceeds what Coordinators can do"

On the crews quarters the students begin to talk to themselves "It's amazing how Kira and Cagalli can sleep peacefully at a time like this,"  
Kuzzey commented, looking up at the two bunks that the twins occupied upper bunk. "dead to the world."

Mir shrugged. "It's been a rough day, for all of us. It must have been really tough on those two, especially; him because he had to pilot that mobile suit in battle."

"Then there's that man that these two called Master," Sai put in.

"Yeah those three did amazing features, which are impossible for even Naturals and Coordinators to do" Tolle opined.

"I've suspected for awhile now that Kira and Cagalli were Coordinators," Kuzzey said slowly. "Coordinators... byproducts of genetic engineering, with all these superhuman abilities... but remember Kira told us he rewrote that mobile suit's OS? Well, when he did have time to do that? He was being shot at, and I certainly can't seem him having any prior knowledge of that thing, so..."

"Doesn't matter how he did it?" Tolle demanded. "He just did, and saved us, too."

"Yeah, but... All those ZAFT guys are like that, too," Kuzzey pointed out, worried. "They're all Coordinators, and we've seen what they can do. Does the Archangel stand a chance against them"

"Well we've got Kira and Cagalli on our side," Mir said. "And also there so called Master; Alex"

"Alex did say Jedi" Sai question. "Jedi; what are they?" None of them had an answer to that question.

At the meeting room Rau was giving a description of there situation. "We can not leave the final mobile suit and the Earth forces new warship untouched. So the plan is simple destroy the ship and capture the last suit if failed then destroy it, head to your post; that is all"

"Sir allow me to go on this mission" ask Athrun

"I'm afraid I can't do that. You'll already accomplish a risky mission and besides you don't have a mobile suit." replied Rau

"I have the Aegis! I'll use that" Rau gave it a thought and replied his answer "It's risky but all right."

Back at the Archangel Murrue along with Alex enter the crews quarters were all the students were.

"Master?" Cagalli ask with a groggy eye along with Kira who was starting to wake up.

"We both need to talk" answered there master

"So what is it?" Kira questioned. Murrue, with warry eyes look at both of them before she got the courage back into her and ask.

"Look, Kira," Murrue began. "With all of what has happend. I still can't let anyone of you off the ship now; not only have you been exposed to military secrets, but now there's also nowhere else to let you go to."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kuzzey demanded.

The lieutenant didn't have to answer; Sai did it for her. "They must have locked down the shelters," he said glumly. "Makes sense, after that last attack."

"So what do you want Kira for?" Tolle asked.

Murrue closed her eyes for a moment. "Kira, I hate to ask this? But I'm afraid you're the only person who is capable of piloting the Strike-"

"Why not Lieutenant La Flaga?" Cagalli interrupted. .

"It's not that simple. Lieutenant La Flaga can't use the Strike. We still haven't managed to come up with an OS that allows Naturals to fly mobile suits?"

"Why don't you let Alex Varcia piloted it?" Mir questioned.

"I'm piloting a Moebius miss because I have flight skills," answered Alex. "And since we've gotten ourselves stuck in this predicament I have no choice but to help out the best I can. And that goes for you too Kira. "

"But why do Kira has to Master?" complained Cagalli

"Cagalli's right? We have nothing to do with there war?" Kira began but there Master cut him off. "Wither it's our problem or not doesn't matter anymore. ZAFT has seen to that. Don't worry once we reach a safety zone we will be let go.

Knowing that everyone present, Kira gave a long and hard thought. He began to sighed. "All right," he said finally. "I'll do it. But only until we've escaped," he added quickly.

Murrue silently sighed in relief. "Thank you, Kira. I appreciate it."

"Cagalli will fight as well" Alex told Murrue

"What?" shocked Kira "All respect Master its bad enough that I had to pilot that mobile suit. But to put my sister in this predicament is even worse?"

"You say I can't help out?" argued Kira's sister

"No I did'nt mean like that? its-" Alex interrupted his padawan's stubbornness,"I know what you about to say but she has the skills of a better pilot. don't worry Kira. The force will guide us and with the three of us plus Mu we can get out of this situation more effectively" proclaim their Master.

Murrue was about to commemorate until a nearby intercom panel beeped. "_Bridge to Lieutenant Ramius!_" Mu called over it.  
Murrue quickly crossed to the panel. "What is it Lieutenant La Flaga?"

"_Incoming mobile suits, we think," he replied grimly. "Le Creuset isn't waiting for long and he's sending his people in first. Get up and take command_"She jerked. "What are you talking about?"

"_I have seniority, but I don't know anything about this ship_. Answered Mu Murrue managed a brief chuckle then talk again "Okay I'm on my way"

She glanced at the two Coordinators and then Natural. "the Strike, the Mobieus zero and the Mobeiu's will be heading out shortly"  
"_Good,_" Mu said, relieved. "_My Zero isn't ready, but with the kid in the Strike and those two in the Mobile Armors, we've got a good chance of getting out in one piece. I'll be waiting for you one the Bridge._"

He signed off, and Murrue turned to the four students, the padawans and the Jedi master. "All right, you've heard him. We're about to be under attack again. Kira, Cagalli, Alex please report to the hanger and board your machines. The rest of you, I suggest you just sit tight; there's a monitor in the cafeteria, if you want to see what's happening outside." and then she pointed a computer monitor " This monitor has a schematic of the ship; you should be able to find the cafeteria easily enough." Alex then turned away. "Come on, padawan's lets go and get prepared."

"Kira,Cagalli were counting on you" was all Mir said before they departed.

Murrue Ramius headed for the Bridge, while Kira ,Cagalli and there master Alex began moving quickly to the hanger bay. The Archangel was preparing for battle once again. But this time in the vastness of space.

AN: I'm taking a quick siesta from this fanfic for now and focus on my other one Kido Veritech Macross since I'm in competition with War-Reporter. You should read my other one it and give me a review; Okay. May the Force be with you.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Gundam Seed and Star Wars is not of my own. That it is not! (except for my Jedi master)

CHAPTER 7

"D class equipment I hear" murmured Yzak Joule who now pilots the stolen G  
Weapon the** Duel**. "It sounds like Commander Le Creuset's planning to storm a fortress "

"But what worries me is what's going to happen to Heliopolis?" said the team's youngest pilot, Nicol Amalfi, who pilots the **Blitz **now ."I mean, with weapons that powerful..."

"It can't be helped man, can it?" answered Dearka Elsman who pilots the Buster with only half his mind was on the conversation.

"It serves them right," Yzak opined. "Being caught building new weapons for the Earth Forces, and they call themselves neutral .

On the other ship the Versalius Rau return to the his quarters and when no one was around he turned on a hidden button in his desk to open a private channel then a hooded figure appeared.

"_What is it Darth Mortis; why is it so important that you have to call me?_"

"Master I have stumbled Jedi on the Heliopolis colony."

"_Jedi?; How is it possible I thought my brother Darth Sidious and his apprentice Darth Vader have destroyed them all_."

"Well needless to say master but they are here in the flesh. There were two in the colony grounds and I have sense another one inside the fifth G-weapon of the Earth Forces"

"T_hree; Three will not pose a problem for our plans of taking over this backwater system. But if one of them has occupied the Earth Forces mobile suit he will pose a problem. See to it that it is dealt with._"

"It is already been done my master my pilots are already been dispatch. With enough equipment to turned the colony into rubble"

As the Archangel prepares to depart the three Jedi prepare themselves in there assigned machine.

"All systems are green how's yours Cagalli"

"Everything's good in my part. Um master how do you know how to work that thing. You'll barley know the controls"

"I use the force to guide to the directions, and also I'm been flying ships since I was a padawan myself"

Kira who was in the strike turn on his intercom channels and he heard the talk his master gave to Cagalli and he couldn't do but amused himself because he always like to listen to his stories ever since he was 5. Then Natarle appeared in the Strikes screen.

"_Hibiki were installing the sword striker pack . We just confirm that incoming Ginns are pack with D-Class Missiles, and be careful the Aeigis is with them as well_." Then Mu gave his own words of encouragement "_Now don't be hero okay kid_"

"I understand. But your needed in the bridge as I need in the battlefront." Then the com went off. Kira then took a deep sighing breathe "_Athrun now me and my sister have to fight you just so we can protect others_"

As all three machines flew off towards the incoming battle to give the Archangel enough time to escape. Mu talk to them in his intercom. "Now listen you two Mobeius are quite different than Zero's it has it's limits"

"We understand lieutenant we'll make sure we don't do something foolish." Alex switch to the other Mobieus and the Strike "Remember what I taught you and we can make it out alive"

"Affirmative Master" said both in unison.

"Good; and may the force be with you"

Murrue murmured from the captain's chair. "We'd better get ready ourselves, shouldn't we"

"Your right." said Mu, who took his seat in CIC, she then glanced at Natarle. "Okay, Ensign. Activate CIWS... though I hope we won't be needing it"

"You're that confident captain?" Natarle said dubiously.

"If you have been at Endymion Crater, you would've been"

"Heh; here they come. Those natural worms and there new toy" answered Miguel as he flow ahead of them.

"Miguel get back here" but Miguel didn't listen as speed towards the Strike. Kira who saw the Ginn coming suddenly use the anti ship sword like it was his own lightsaber to dodge the incoming shots that the Magic Bullet of Dusk was shooting off. "You're out of your league, Natural," Miguel Aiman muttered, unaware of the true identity of the Strike pilot. "You'll never be good enough to beat me in a fair fight." And fired the particle canon.

Back at the Archangels Bridge the three officers were looking at the battlefield with astound eyes. Mu began to whistle. "Those three are good. Especially those two in the mobieus's. They fight like they have been in a battlefield before. " Murrue began to correct him. "Actually only Alex does in that Clone Wars conflict that he mentioned. But now's not the time" Murrue murmured from her captain's chair. "We'd better get ready ourselves, shouldn't we"  
"Right." Mu, in the CIC seat and glanced at Natarle. "Okay, Ensign. Activate the CIWS... though I doubt we'll be need it"

"You're very confident lieutenant?" Natarle said dubiously.

"If you ever fought at Endymion you would be"  
Back at the battlefield Kira was not having any luck against Miguel in his Ginn who's been continuing firing.  
"You've been lucky this far Natural. But how long are going to last"

Kira breathing hard in his cockpit started to close his eyes "Calm down Kira remember what master said focus on the force. If I don't stop him now Heliopolis will be destroyed" .Miguel grinned. "Goodbye loser!" however a blast came from a mobieus coming right towards it. "Get away from my brother" it was Cagalli

Before the GINN could turn around to counter, Kira brought the Strike's Schwerht Gewerh antiship sideways in a diagonal cut, opening the ZAFT machine from right shoulder to left hip... going right through the cockpit.

Miguel screamed then died as his machine exploded.

"MIGEUL!" Athrun Zala shouted in the Aeigis cockpit eyes wide with shock and disbelief.

"Damn you Natural" As Francisco stop attacking Alex and head to the Strike

Cagalli was right behind the Strike and keyed her radio. "Kira, are you alright? Kira"  
Then her target computer scan another mobile suit heading right at them.

"Time to die bendeho" as he used his gun at the Strike however Cagalli countered. Then the Aegis attack. Kira quickly drop his weapon and reach his beam saber. As these two clashed at each other. Athrun started to talk to the pilot.. "Kira Yamato! It is you in that mobile suit, isn't it!"

Kira went pale "Athrun, no?" He swallowed hard. "Is that you, Athrun ZalaThe two were understandably horrified to find each other on opposite sides of this conflict. Three years ago, these two along with Kira's sister have been the best of friends.

" _The PLANTs and Earth will see eye to eye," a young Athrun in his school uniform said reassuringly. "There won't be no more war." He paused, handing a green-feathered mechanical bird, known as Birdy to his Jedi padawan friend in question. "You and your sister will join me later in the PLANTs, after that training of yours right, Kira"_

Athrun awoke from his flashback and stared at the Strike knowing his worst fears confirmed. The Aegis' pilot finally found his voice. "Just what are you doing here, Kira?" he demanded. "Why are you fighting with the Earth Forces"

"I should ask you the same thing!" Kira retorted. "What are you fighting with ZAFT. I thought you despise war"

"Focus Cagalli focus" as soon she saw her target she shot the mobieus wired gun barrels but the Ginn dodge the fire and shot them "Hah Miss" but he underestimated his opponent as her Linear Gun shot him from behind killing him instantly.

Alex who was still in one piece noticed the incipient danger, as he glanced idly at the remains of the GINNs Then he did a double take. "Kira, Cagalli get out of there now!" he called, urgency actually causing him to raise his voice. "Those missiles in those GINNs are still-" but it was too late.

The limited computer systems in the GINNs' missiles finally toke note of the fact that the machines carrying them were completely out of action. Automatically launch. And it hit the colony

"The colony is starting to come apart. Recall the Strike and the Mobeius immediately!" Murrue ordered. "Hurry"  
Cracks were beginning to appear in the colony's outer wall, while the central shaft collapsed.

The Bridge crew watched in stunned silence as the neutral resource satellite Heliopolis was now destroyed.

The Archangel weren't alone in witnessing it. At the Gamow's pilot ready room "The colony..." Nicol whispered. "It's... it's gone... How...? How could it have come to this"

Yzak shifted uncomfortably. "The Earth Forces, of course," he pointed out. "They were the ones that chose to violate Heliopolis' neutrality.

The mobieus pilots that were engaged in battle returned to the Archangel Alex was the first to stepped out of the cockpit, still in his flight suit, but his hands was clinch in a fist and eye's narrowed. Lives were lost in a war that was not theres, then someone tap his shoulder. "Master are you okay?" Alex turn around to see his padawan Cagalli and reliving his anger. "I'm fine padawan. Just got too much in my mind. You better stay in the mobieus. The ZAFT ships are still out there we won't know when they'll strike"

At the bridge of the Archangel Mu pulled himself out of the CIC seat and floated by the pilot's side. "gone all gone" he said in a stunned whispered "It was... so fragile..."

"I never thought they'd actually do it..." Murmured Murrue now looking horrified. "Ensign Badgiruel, what's the status on the shelters? Did they make it out"  
Natarle broke out of her own daze and checked her instruments. "Looks that way, Ma'am; hard to say, though, with all the debris now"

"that's a relief what about the Strike"

"We have not contacted him his signal is emanating somewhere else." Then Murrue command "Find him"

At the Versalius…

"Commander..." Captain Fredrik Ades announce to Rau in the intercom. "The conflict in Heliopolis. The coly-

"I know "Le Creuset said who interrupted him and he nodded grimly. "The legged ship survived Captain I didn't expect it to come to this," he admitted. "But now that it has... we must continue the mission"

Ades looked at him, eyebrows raised. "You really think they survived that, sir"

"It's there captain don't question my authority" the masked man conceded, "Yes sir" Rau then answered another question. "Has the Aegis return"

"Yes Sir"

"Summon Athrun to my office as soon as convenient" In space Kira was still drifting with the Strike. After Heliopolis was destroyed the Aegis returned to the ZAFT ships. He still couldn't believe his friend decided to fight in this war but that was a thought that should be advised later right now the situation was the debris of Heliopolis.

"_Mom I hope your okay_" he closed his eyes and used the force to find his answer. He opened his eyes again when his thoughts were clear when suddenly he sense something else in the debris. And use the Strikes camera to see a life pod.

"So what are we going to do now captain. " Answered La Flaga "Were still in a combat zone right. What's the whereabouts of the ZAFT vessels."

Romero Pal only answered "Too much heat source man. We can't concur"

"The only craft we have is the two Mobeius, my damage Zero and The Strike, Were also short handed of staff so were not in a good position to fight." they were soon interrupted by the shouting of Badgiruel from underneath them.

"What is it Ensign"

"The Strike has return but it is carrying a life pod." This gave both of them with a shocking awe

Elsewhere in the Archangel The four students from Heliopolis were sitting at the cafeteria table when the pace began to pick up again.

"Man..." Tolle sighed. "To think this was going to be a normal day but I never dreamed anything like this would happen." "I know," Mir agreed. "It's... it's like this was all a dream"

"Yeah." Sai idly cleaning his glasses. "I keep expecting to wake up from this nightmare But I won't, will I"

"Doesn't look like it," Kuzzey said gloomily. "Earth Forces mobile suits, ZAFT mobile suits, a new warship, and now two of our friends and there so called master of theirs, calling themselves Jedi I just can't keep up with all that's happening."

What; What do you mean" answered a shocked Kira

"It means Kira that we can't authorized to bring civilians here at this time. The relief forces will be here soon to pick them up but the Archangel is still in combat!" Natrle answered.

"Very well I authorize it" this shocked Badgiruel about Murrues latest orders.

"We can't waste anymore time as we have. Proceed the bring the refugees aboard Kira at once." After that she turn off the intercom "Listin I have no attention of surrendering this ship or the Strike to the ZAFT forces." Nartle then got a brilliant idea."Then I suggest Artemis mam"

"A Eurasian Federation base"

"It has a protective umbrella shield. We can get quite a lot of protection." Mu agreed."However Captain the direction to Artemis is far off so we'll get quite a lot of resistance along the way and since we were in quite a rush we are now in desperate need of supplies"

Murrue nod on agreement "Very well proceed to Artemis"

At the hangers Kira shut off the Strikes phase shift armor and leap out.

"Kira!" his sister announce she was told to stay in the Mobeius but she decided to disobey his Masters orders this time to greet her brother.

"_Thank the force he still alive_" His Master was behind Cagalli who was not in the mobeius, but decided to let it go this time."Birdy" His mechanical friend escape from his robe's but thanks to Kira's Jedi skills he caught it before it can flew further.

"Sorry Tori; But why are trying to fly away all of a sudden?" His face then brought the attention to a red haired girl who was the first to come out of the life pod.

The girl turned around to see in her surprise. "Hey! I know you! You're Sai's friend Kira, right?" She pushed herself off, to reach the brown haired padawan which send them both drifting across the hanger.

"Wait Your Flay Allster" answered Cagalli from behind her. She nod in unison

"I can't believe we're safe," Flay hug Kira in desperate resort. "I lost my friends in a store, and the alarms were going, and.. When I finally made it to a shelter, everything just went crazy"

"Don't worry you're safe now, Flay," Kira said reassuringly pulling away from the hug . "Everything's going to be alright! "

"But isn't this a ZAFT ship?" she protested. "And what are you and your sister doing here, anyway?"

" This is not a ZAFT ship." he told her honestly. "This ship belongs to the Earth Forces!" "That's a lie," said Flay accusingly. "There are mobile suits here" pointing at the Strike.

"It's not a lie miss this ship does belongs to the Earth forces" Flay turn around to see a older man in a space suit.

"You are?"

"Oh where's my manners. My name is Alex Varcia miss," and he took a complement bow.

"Kira see that she is squared away."

"Yes master" and he took flay by the arm "lets go Flay!"

"Kira why do you call that man your master?" questioned Flay Kira lowered his eyes and both proceeded forward to the direction of the corridors their friends are staying at. "It's a long story?"

At the bridge Murrue launch decoys to see if they can lose the ZAFT vessels. However it didn't fool a Sith lord who ordered the Captain of the Gammow to follow it. He then turn his head to the person that knock his doorway.

"You wanted to see me sir?" Athrun answered when he entered Rau's quarters.

"Yes Athrun come in" answered Rau as Athrun entered.

"The reason I summoned you, was that in the last conflict you were close to the Earth Forces mobile suit and did nothing. Can you tell me why?"

"You see sir I know who's flying that final machine. It's my friend, his name is Kira, Kira Hibiki!"

"Hibiki…"the name kept swirling through his mind.

"I met him when I attend a lunar prep school. He's a Coordinator sir." He sighed and continued "I have never dreamt to meet him again. Not in this situation"

"I seem to understand Athrun. Irony and bounds play feudal keys in times of war." said Rau "There something else sir?"

"Ohh and what is it?"

"He has a sister the same age as him. Her name is Cagalli and she has the same Coordinator traits as he does but the rest of her is completely Natural, and they both say that they were training to become Jedi; whatever that is? I was about to know when I was called back to the PLANTS." Rau made a different smirk. In his head he knew something the elite in question didn't .

"Well Athrun I don't blame you for being so upset, it seems you were close to them weren't you." Rau said after turning his face to gaze at the face of his subordinant. " So I've decided that I'm putting you off from the next assault!"

"But Commander-"Rau cut him off "You would not pull a gun on such people who you called friends!"

"It's not they're fault sir. He and his sister fail to see that there being manipulated by the naturals. They're blind to see that they are just exploiting them, that's why I have to go back. I need to reason with them!"

"But you said your friends sister's a natural?"

"But not her other half, Please give me a chance to talk with them. I'm sure that she and Kira will come around to our way of thinking."

"And if they can't?" Athrun lowered his head down "Then I'll shoot them down myself."

"I wonder where the ship is headed," Kuzzey said, sighing. "It should be nice if they'd tell us something."

"The ZAFT forces are still out there," Sai pointed out. "I doubt they'll just let us go without a fight."

"They're obsessed on capturing this ship, and that mobile suit," Tolle said pensively.

Flay's eyes widened. "What? You mean we're even in more danger than we would be on that lifeboat? Please tell me it's not true?"

"Would you rather be stuck on that lifeboat?" Mir asked pointedly. "Besides Flay, we've still got a fighting chance. We all saw what the Strike could do. And also Kira, Cagalli preserve great skills. thanks to that man they call master!"

The red-head turned to her. "How can we even trust him?"

"We've all been asking ourselves that!" Tolle informed her. But before he could continue Mu steeped in.

"Excuse me would Kira Hibiki be here, by any chance?" and Kira came out of his meditation and floated out of the room so Mu could speak to him. "Lieutenant!"

"Mr. Murdoch's got a little problem kid." the ace pilot informed him. "We don't have enough people to maintain the mobile suit, the mobeius and the Zero... so you'll have to take care of your machine for the time being!"

Kira blanched out. "My machine? Hold on a minute! Since when's Strike my machine? Mu only smiled slightly. "Let's just say that's how things are going to worked out. After all, we've only got four pilots; and I thought you said you'd protect this ship"

"That was for the battle in Heliopolis!" the Coordinator protested. "I never said anything about-"

"Maybe not, but the situation hasn't really changed, didn't it?" The Hawk sighed. " I don't know myself but it seem you Jedi have the power to make a difference? So why not put it to good use?" He paused, tilting his head. "And your Master Alex's arguments were correct in that line as it did a few hours ago"

With that said, Mu left to do his duties leaving Kira with his own thoughts. He Shook his head, before running off. "Kira, wait!" Mir said calling after him.

Flay glanced around. "Hey, wait a second! So, Kira was the one piloting that mobile suit? Why him?"

Mir said emphatically. "You see Flay; Kira's a Coordinator, and her sister is only a Half breed Coordinator" she admitted, "Don't know how she came to be that way though, plus they're not with ZAFT to begin with. These two are one of us, cherished friends!"

"Oh..." Then the alarm siren was activated

"And now it looks like the ship's about to be in a battle again," Mir whispered. "What's going to happen to us now"

"_All hands to Level One Battle stations! All hands to Level One Battle stations!_" The voice on the intercom paused. "_Kira ,Cagalli Hibiki and Alex Varcia please report to the bridge at once_."

"Yep, looks like another battle is on the way" Tolle said sardonically. "But... you think Kira and Cagalli are really going out there"

"I hate to say it, but I hope so." Sai sighed. "Without those three our chances wouldn't look very good"

"Alex could take them all head on. Why does Kira and Cagalli have to fight?" Kuzzey Mir looked at him reprovingly. "Kuzzey, he may be a natural with abnormal skills; but he's no superman."

"Right," Tolle agreed. He looked at his classmates. "You know... maybe we should do our part. We were at a technical college; we know how things work around here. Maybe it's time we gave them some support, you know" There was no argument.

At the bridge Mu was discussing the Jedi about his plan.

"Are your sure it's going to work Commander?" questioned the Jedi master

"It better be we need to by this ship more time until we can reach Artimis!" Mu looked down on the two padawan. "I know you don't want to fight kids"

"We both understand Lieutenant. We're only fighting because it's the only way we can protect ourselves. Am I wrong?" questioned Cagalli with Kira agreeing.

This surprised Mu because he was about to say the same thing. "You Jedi are so amazing!" and they all left. to there assigned machine.

"Kira, Cagalli" the two padawan turned around to see their collage friends but what shocked them was they are now wearing Earth Alliance volunteer uniforms.

"You guys volunteer?" Kira said

"Yep" Tolle was the first to answer "We thought since you Jedi are doing the hard work. We should at least do our part." then an Earth forces officer called them. "Well good luck" and they wave them goodbye as they headed to the bridge.

"I sense there's going to be rough roads ahead brother!"

"I second that emotion," Kira agreeing.

Around the same time Athrun was prepping the Aegis as he flashes back to the briefing.

"_Remember the plan you must take down legged ship and final G weapon at all cost" he'd said in the final briefing. "If that legged ship succeeds in reaching Earth Forces territory . We are in for dark times ahead; is that clear!_"

All of the team's G-pilots nodded in agreement.

As the Blitz, Buster, and Duel took off Rau appeared on the Aegis's screen "_Now Athrun I'm holding you to your promise_."

Athrun swallowed. "Yes, sir. Understood." He then relax. _"Almost time to launch; it's now or never. I hope I can succeed_."

The four pilots floated into the hanger ready to initiate Mu's plan

"Remember the plan, guys: think only about defending this ship and yourself. Got it?" said Mu Kira nodded. "We'll do our best Lieutenant!" with that said they headed to there assigned machine.

"Mobieus 1 your are clear to launch" announced volunteer CIC Mirialla Haw

"Thank you Alex Varica, Mobieus Launching" nod the Jedi master as he launch his mobile Armor.

"Cagalli Yula Hibiki, Mobeius heading out."

"Mu La Flaga, Zero on my way out."

"Here they come," Natarle murmured. "Let's hope Leiutenant La Flaga's plan works..." "I hope so he always try to make the impossible, possible" Murrue told her.

"Mobieus's approaching the enemy machines!" Tonomura called.

"Interpenetrating ZAFT formation now!" this shock Tonomura.

"What is it" Natarle questioned

"There X class mam"

"Perfect; I hope these Jedi are good as they say they were" Natarle mused. "If, they can't take these types of mobile suits down we may be in trouble" Meanwhile in the battlefield near Artimis space

"Nicol, you take the legged ship!" Yzak snapped. "Dearka lets go back up Athrun."

"Roger that," Dearka said.

Alex focused with the force in the heat of the battlefield. He looked at the X102 Duel first "_The pilot is cocky and over confidant of himself"_ and then the Blitz "_a degree of confidence. No indication of the dark side in him whatsoever_" then lastly the Buster "_The pilot is hesitating too much_." I can sense clearly on them now. He then radioed in Cagalli.

"Can you sense the pilots feelings Cagalli"

Cagalli closed her eyes and focus "Yes; I could sense there feelings. Master, I'll take care of the Blitz"

"Be careful. There not the same like the Ginns!"

"I will" and she flew off to engage the Blitz head on. Elsewhere in the battlefield the Strike and the Aegis had come face-to-face, and Athrun keyed his radio. " Kira, I know it's you!"

Kira flinched. "Athrun"

"What are you doing here?" the ZAFT pilot demanded in anger. " Why are you and your sister siding with the Naturals? Tell me!"

The Strike's pilot felt like wilting under his old friend's question. He calm himself and replied "Athrun, I'm not with the Earth forces. I'm doing the duties of a Jedi. By protecting my friends and civilians." Kira's hands tightened on the controls. "And wasn't it ZAFT that started all of this? You attacked Heliopolis?"

"That's because the Naturals turned it into a target," the blue-haired pilot whispered harshly. "They built those weapons there; they violated their neutrality."

Elsewhere the Buster circled the mobieus but have no luck shooting it down. "Whoever this natural is. He's good," Dearka said. "The skills look so close as a coordinator"

"Damn it this legged ships armor is tough" then a warning signal came. "Enemy from behind" and Cagalli kept shooting at the Blitz at point blank range. Forcing Nicol to withdraw his attack on the Archangel. While all of this was happening Mu was on his way to give Rau LeCrusett a painful payload.

"We've confirmed the number of enemy units, sir a crewman reported. "Enemy force consists of one mobile suit and three mobile armors"

" Le Creuset nodded to himself in thought. "_The Jedi I'm sure of it and of course Mu LaFlaga_!" spitting his name venomously.

"It's safe to make that assumption," Ades agreed. "Of course, we still haven't managed to hit the legged ship yet, either"

The commander shrugged. "Hardly unexpected, Captain. Athrun has a... personal matter to deal with."

Not far away, Athrun and Kira were still arguing. "I don't care who violated the neutrality" Kira shouted. "Heliopolis was neutral, and so am I!" He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. "You used to tell me you hated the whole idea of war, so why did you join ZAFT".

"Because we're fighting for our lives," Athrun replied. "Earth started this, not us"

A bright green beam suddenly flashed by, narrowly missing the Strike. "You aren't fighting, Athrun!" Yzak called. "Why not?"

Athrun blinked. "Y-Yzak."

Kira paled, sensing with the force a display of anger and frustration in the Duel's pilot. "This one is reckless!" The true battle had finally begun.

"What's the Strike's status?" Murrue asked

"Not good, Ma'am," Natarle reported after a moment. "He's got the Aegis and Duel after him right now, though the Aegis doesn't seem to be attacking. The Duel seems to be making up for any deficiencies in Aegis' offense."

"Can we give him support?"

She shook her head. "No, Ma'am."

Murrue closed her eyes. "What about Lieutenant La Flaga?"

"Assuming all goes according to plan, he should be approaching Vesalius now."

"Now I've got you," Mu whispered. "Try this on for size!"

On the Vesalius' Bridge, Le Creuset sense Mu was close "Maximum thrust! Lower bow, pitch angle sixty"

Ades glanced at his commander, not understanding for a few crucial seconds, until a crewman piped up. "Enemy below! It's a mobile armor!"

"Maximum thrust!" Ades barked. "Activate CIWS! Lower bow pitch angle sixty"

Too late, Le Creuset thought.  
Grinning savagely, Mu increased power to his Zero's engines, slashing across space to the Vesalius' underbelly at his own maximum thrust. The wired gunbarrels deployed, and they opened fire, together with his ventral-mounted linear cannon. "Take this."

Damage alarms blared throughout the Nazca, and reports rang out, cataloguing the ship's wounds. "Damage to ventral hull! Main cannon output down fifty percent."

Le Creuset snarled silently. Letting the hate of one mobius pilot flown through his own being. _  
_

Mu La Flaga's Moebius Zero triumphantly pulled around and away, leaving his nemesis to lick his wounds.

"Lieutenant La Flaga reports a successful attack mam!" Tonomura called, unable to keep the triumph out of his voice. "He's now returning!"

Murrue smiled. "Then let's get them. Warn Lieutenant La Flaga to stay out of our line of fire... and arm the Lohengrin"

Natarle nodded, as pleased as anyone by their success. "Yes, Ma'am! Mr. Pal, charge assault cannons"

"Affirmative." Pal typed commands, and waited a few moments. "Positron banks charged, Ma'am. Ready to fire on your command"

"Lieutenant La Flaga has cleared the line of fire," Tonomura reported.

Murrue nodded. "Fire"

"Heat source detected! Antimatter stream, impact in three seconds!"

Le Creuset lunged out of his chair. "Hard to starboard! Evade the beam"

The Vesalius' evasion attempt was partly successful; one positron blast missed completely, while the other managed only a grazing hit. But a graze from an antimatter stream was still not something you wanted to have happen to your ship.

"Damage to number three sodium wall; reactor output down, engine thrust down fifty percent"

Ades turned his superior. "Orders, Commander"

Le Creuset cursed to himself. "Send out the orders to retreat," he said through gritted teeth. "Order our mobile suits to return at once."

Kira, unaware of Mu's success, was still dodging around, trying to avoid the Duel's fire. With just his Jedi skills to muster. The only good news was that Athrun still wasn't attacking, and Buster and Blitz were focus on his sister and there master. However  
he was beginning to run low on power, which was very bad news. After all, with no power, he had no Phase-shift.

Yzak, "The tables have turned natural"... until he saw a text message on his display. VESALIUS ATTACKED, it read. RETURN TO SHIP IMMEDIATELY.

"The Vesalius was hit? They're ordering us to retreat?" Now he was pissed off. "But I can still win this!" And so, predictably, he defied orders.

Blitz likewise broke off from his attack of the mobieus , but Yzak wasn't so ready to stop his attack on the Strike. "Stop it, Yzak!" Athrun said sharply. "We've been ordered to retreat"

"Shut up!" sneering at his teammate.

Kira was getting more than a little frantic now... especially when his rifle sputtered. "_No,not now!_" It sputtered once more, and then died... along with his Phase-shift armor.

Yzak couldn't have been more delighted. "Now I've got you!" He drew both of Duel's beam sabers, and charged right at the Strike... and so did the Aegis.

Athrun, eyes wide with fear for his friend, converted the Aegis to mobile armor mode and rushed forward and beat the Duel towards the prize as the Aegis' claws had grasped the Strike.

"The Strike's been captured!" Tonomura called out. "Phase-shift, down!"

Murrue closed her eyes. "_No... just on the brink of victory.._." "_What are we going to do now?_" she whispered.

"We've got another message from the Lieutenant," Mir reported. "He says..." She frowned. "He says to load the Launcher Striker pack into the catapult"

Natarle's started head jerked up. "Of course!It has a replacement energy Strike, along with some heavier firepower... It could work"

"Do it," Murrue ordered.

The two G-pilots who had actually obeyed orders were now arrayed around the Aegis and Strike, along with the Duel; and none of them were happy. "What are you doing, Athrun?" Yzak demanded.

"We were ordered to destroy it!" Dearka added, obscurely pleased to have a legitimate target for his frustration. "AreYour disobeying orders?"

"If we could capture it, we're better off!" Athrun retorted. "I think the Commander would agree with me on that!"

Kira listened to the radio traffic with increasing confusion. "Just what are you up to, Athrun?" he asked, searching for some way out of the situation at the same time.

"I'm taking you back to the Gamow," his old friend replied. "You think I'll end up in a ZAFT vessel your out of your mind!" Kira retorted. "You don't have a choice," Athrun replied. "Unless... unless you want me to shoot you."

The Strike pilot froze. "_Athrun... It sounds like he means it... How did it come to this? How could it? Why are you doing this, Athrun is there something your hiding that makes you do these things?_"

Then suddenly A hurricane of projectiles and beams flashed past the mobile suits as mobile armors dove in on them, firing their wired gun barrels. "Mind if we join in?" Alex said with a smirk, directing his fire against the Duel.

"Master, Sis, Lieutenant?" Kira couldn't believe it... not that he was complaining.

"Get clear, kid!" Mu shouted, pummeling Aegis while Duel sheltered behind its shield; under the pounding, Athrun soon had to release his grip.

"Kira The Archangel's sending out the Launcher Strike; don't miss it!" answered Kira's master.

"Understood Master!" Without further questions, Kira turned the Strike around headed back toward the Archangel at his best speed.

"The Strike is nearing the proper vector," Natarle reported. Murrue nodded. "Good. Things are finally starting to look up for us a bit."

"Transfer control of the catapult to the Launcher Striker's computer," Natarle ordered.

"Yes, Ma'am"

Mir carefully watched as Strike's signal pulled ahead of the ship, carefully altering its course... until the vectors matched. "Strike is on profile, Ma'am"

The catapult then activated automatically, spitting the replacement Striker pack out into space.

Unfortunately, Yzak was not so ready to give up his prey. "You're not getting away from me," he whispered. He watched as the Strike jettisoned the Aile Striker, preparing itself for the approaching Launcher, and raised his beam rifle. A threat warning went off in Kira's cockpit, causing him to look over his shoulder. "The Duel's locked onto me?" The Striker pack was approaching, but too slow.  
Yzak smiled, and pulled the trigger, launching a grenade.

.Kira used to force to make the Striker pack to come with him faster and it did. By joining up with the Striker pack he activate Phase-shift again And Kira wasn't through yet. he then used the hyper-impulse cannon, and he knew how to use it. Yelling wordlessly, he reversed course and flew straight at the Duel, firing all the way.

The first shot literally melted the machine's right arm off, while the second grazed Dearka's Buster when he came in to rescue Yzak from the powerful weapon's path; then a third blasted the Blitz's Tracers into debris.

"Fall back, we can't win" Athrun called, as surprised as his comrades by this turn of events. "Agreed," Nicol said quietly. "If we stay here, we'll run out of power... if that hyper-impulse cannon doesn't get us first."

Yzak snarled in pure hate. "No! No!" How could that It's all because of that damn natural pilot!

The four machines withdrew from the battle . Back in the Vasalius a message was given to Rau.

"A summons to the council; after all we've done to get here" surprised Ades

"It can't be help. We'll leave the Ganmow here. Head back to the plants at once." and he turn and left "_You won this round LA Flaga. You and also you despicable Jedi_!"

AN: Whew! This was a long chapter to make. The Sith name for Rau would be now a permanent one (If you don't like the name I gave him give me a reply.) The next chapter they arrive in Artimis and I got tasty treats for the Jedi in this chapter (_add evil laugh here)_. Thats all so till then. May the force be with us all!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Gundam Seed and Star Wars is not of my own. That it is not! (except for my Jedi master)

CHAPTER 8

"You've got a lot of nerve Zala!" Yzak slammed Athrun in the locker room and ready to punch his face in. However Nicol intervene.

"Yzak stop, It's not his fault" Yzak shook his head and let go of Athrun seeing that it was pointless to start a fight now and just left with Dearka trailing behind.

"You should stay away from him for a while Athrun." But Athrun only did was lower his face down.

Back in the Archangel's hanger as the Jedi was about to head back to the lockers to dressed in there Earth Alliance volunteeruniforms although Cagalli is a little upset about wearing a skirt saying she prefer her robes better. As this was going on. Mu yelled out to Kira which stop the Jedi padawan to answer his call.

"I forgot the mention something to you earlier Kira"

"oh and what is it Lieutenant"

"I need you to put a lock in the Strike's activation program so that no one operates the mobile suit but you"

On the Bridge, Ramius watched as the Umbrella finally opened, allowing the Archangel to enter its refuge. "Thank you for allowing us in," she said to the Eurasian officer who entered the Archangel via a shuttle. "We appreciate it"

"You're welcome, Captain. We will, of course, we'll be sending over our inspectors, just to make sure you really who your said you are." The officer shrugged.

"Standard procedures, of course we'll cooperate." Ramius sighed in relief. They had finally reached a friendly port; soon, with luck, they would be properly supplied and on their way to the Atlantic Federation Headquarters at Ptolemaeus Crater, on the Moon.

"Wow it's so amazing" Flay said as she is watching next to Sai.

"It's a light weight barrier known as the Umbrella of Artemis it says it can deflect laser beams" explain Sai "It feels good to at last be safe for a while."

However the welcoming was short lived as the so called inspection party were carrying automatic weapons and MA's were aiming guns to all corridors of the legged ship.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Alex comment as he watch the incoming inspectors entering the Archangel while touching the hilt in his saber.

"Lieutenant Commander Biddaulph! What's going on here?" demanded Ramius at the bridge next to the Eurasian officer.

"I must advise you to remain silent. Captain." Biddaulph answered.

Then the Artemis forces infiltrated all of the corridors of the Archangel "Halt you two" A guard spot two people in EA uniforms trying to escape to a hatch vent.

" Drop your weapons and put your hands up" Alex knew that this man's mind was weak and used the force on him.

"We are not carrying weapons"

"Your not carrying weapons" and he lowered his gun down

"Your tired you should go to sleep"

"I'm tired I should go to sleep" the Artimis guard then curled himself in a little ball "Alright let's go Cagalli"

"Master your sure we should hide. maybe they're friendlies just expecting the ship"

"With weapons aiming at you"

"You got a point" and they both leap to the vent and closed the hatch.

"So Lieutenant Commander Biddaulph can you tell us the explanation of these actions." Natarle answered.

"Just standard procedure ensign nothing more"

"But there's no need for these actions." then a guard pointed a gun on Natarle

"This ship is unregistered so naturally we don't have any identification for it. We were generous enough to let you in however we don't know if you're a friendly. Remember this is a military facility not a commercial base. Now if the senior officers would accompany me my superior would like a briefing on the situation." Murrue and Natarle followed Biddaulph with Mu following suite towards the upcoming shuttle docked outside and they went off.

Meanwhile in the office of Grand Admiral Garcia the man who runs the place was watching the Archangel on his screen.  
"The top secret Atlantic Federation project who would've thought it would land in my base." his junior officer gave his own comments.

"So the rumors about Heliopolis were true then"

"We should give them an extended welcome." then suddenly Biddaulph announced that the officers of the Archangel are present.Back at the Archangel's cafeteria the Archangels crew were discussing there situation.

"I thought Eurasian was an ally?" Sai asked

"They say we didn't have the right military code." Pal was next to answer

"It's that big of a deal" said a confused Tolle

"Apparently it does"

"Or maybe they want the ship for themselves." whispered Kira to all of them

"WHAT!" all the people who was in the conversation were startled.

"The kid makes sense. Currently it's the most powerful ship of the Earth forces. So it's quite simple that Eurasian wants it for themselves." concluded Murdoch who was sitting next to Kira.

"_Kira_" His master is speaking to him in his mind.

"Master. Were are you" Kira was trying to look around.

"_Look at the vent for a minute. Give a nod if you can see us_." Kira nod his head signaling a yes.

"_Good; Don't bring any attention to yourself that would alert the guards. You were correct in a way padawan. The Eurasians are up to no good here_"

"_Your planning something aren't you master_"

"_Yes. But for now we must wait_." At Gerard Garcia's office after the officers told them there story.

"Well Lieutenant Murrue Ramius, Lieutenant Mu La Flaga and Ensign Natarle Badgiruel. It appears that you are what you say you are, However at this time I cannot allow you to leave."

Murrue's eyes flashed. "And why not Sir?"

He then pushed a button that showed the outside screen. "The Laurasia-class ZAFT vessel has been outside for quite a while. That's why we can't lower the Umbrella while enemy forces are in the area. I'm sure you understand."

She nodded reluctantly, though she suspected there was something else going on here.

"Will you at least be able to resupply us? After all we left Heliopolis in a hurry and we're running a little low."

The admiral nodded amiably. "Of course, Lieutenant." He then looked over at Mu. " I was even surprised to find the Hawk of Endymion aboard you vessel. You know I share some action at the Grimaldi Front as well.

"You were in Commodore Valards Unit!" Mu asked

"That's right even though the Earth Forces lost that battle your heroics in taking down five Ginns got us a major morale boost. But enough chatting about old battles I want to know what was your mission Lieutenant?"

The Hawk's eyes then went narrow. "I'm sorry Admiral. I'm afraid I'm not at liberty to say at this time sir."

Another nod; he'd evidently expected that response. "I understand. Now this also brings us to one other point at hand. These so called Jedi that you mention earlier. I would gladly want to meet them personally. Especially the one you said that piloted the GAT X - 105 Strike. "

"They're in the Archangel Admiral." Natarle said frequently

Garcia then called Biddaulph to look for three people wearing rods in there belts residing in the Archangel. "You three look famish. I'll let my subordinate take you to a temporary quarters for some R & R."

Meanwhile at the bridge of the Gamow the captain and the three elite pilots were discussing the situation brought before them.

"So, they're still hiding behind the Umbrella, huh?" Yzak stared at the map below in complete disgust. "We can't get through it, and they can't get out of it."

"Unfortunately yes but at this time we don't have the facilities to penetrate it." answered Captain Zelman the Gamow's commanding officer.

"So what are we going to do. Wait for all of them to come out" Dearka started to chuckle thinking it was funny.

"Can it Dearka do you want Commander Le Cruesett to know that we fail to take out the G weapon and legged ship." Yzak said.

"Wait a minute guys I have an idea" Nicol said then tapped the display's controls, bringing up the specifications for his machine. "My mobile suit, the Blitz, is equipped with a system known as Mirage Colloid. It uses colloid gas particles to render the machine invisible to visual, infrared, and radar scanning." He looked up. "If we take the Gamow out of Artemis' immediate vicinity, they'll lower the Umbrella. Once they do that, I can go in with the Blitz and take down the shield generators, thus clearing a path for you two"

"It could work," Dearka admitted. _I think it's the perfect mission for a coward... but on the other hand, I have to agree. Nicol's plan was feasible._

Yzak had similar thoughts, but, like the Buster's pilot, he was also tired of waiting for the legged ship to come out. "All right, then. Nicol, get ready and make sure you take out those generators. We'll be right behind you after that"

"Got it"

Elsewhere in Artemis. In the room that are detaining the officers with watch guard.  
"The Admiral just brushed us off like were not important. That kind of treatment is inexcusable." Badgiruel was the first to complain.

"there's not much we can do ensign. But what surprised me was that the Admiral was very interest in the Jedi and that mobile suit. What do you think Leiutenant?"

At the same time in the Artemis Command Center. Admiral Gerald Garcia was just announced that the ZAFT Lurasia vessel pulling away from Artemis but was then interrupted by his aid.  
"Sir we have a problem. We can't find the so called Jedi anywhere in the Archangel sir and worse the Strike's OS is locked. So we can't activate it." This didn't give Gerald any happy satisfaction.

"One of the crew might know." So he went off back to the Archangel along with his aid and two guards. With the Lurasia class vessel fleeing form Artemis there was no need to activate the Umbrella any longer than necessary and with Murrue, Mu, Natarle locked up. Nothing should go wrong.

"I'm looking for three people who has rods attach into there belts. One of them is the pilot of the X105 Strike," Garcia said as he entered the cafeteria, where most of the crew had been sequestered. Arnold Neumann was to first to speak up.

"I believe it was Lieutenant La Flaga was the one piloting the Strike." Trying to lie as best he could.

The admiral smirked. "Nice try. but we already know he was piloting a Mobeius Zero. the Strike pilot is suspected to be carrying a rod." His expression hardened. "Now answer the question!"

To punctuate his words, his guards raised their rifles, and Kira's eyes widened. _I don't have a choice. If I don't admit it's me, they'll go after a wrong person... or even kill someone by mistake. I have to confess._

"_Kira calm down_" His master called telepathically

"_But Master I can't just do nothing while they go after a person by random choice_" he then paused for a moment and gave Kira a suggestion "_I guess we have no choice announced yourself_"

He stood. "It was me,I'm the JedI your looking for." then announced. "I was also the one that piloted the Strike"

Garcia looked at him in disgust. "An interesting ploy, boy, but that machine wasn't meant for someone like you, and your no Jedi. Get serious, twerp!" He drew back his fist. But it suddenly stop midair before it can contact his face, and using the force push the admiral backwards towards the side of the wall.

"Admiral are you okay?" his subordinate rush to pick up his commanding officer.

"I did not did anything wrong for you to want to hit me."

"What Kira said is the truth he is the pilot." Flay interrupted the argument "Just look at his waist" and to the officers very eyes was the rod. It was hidden in Kira's right side. "And another thing he is also A Coordinator.

"Is that right!" then the guards seize him. Kira did not resist and one of the guards grabbed the lightsaber and handed over to Admiral Garcia and they all left with Kira in hand.

"Kira" Cagalli was about to do something but her master stopped her.

"Let go of me. I can't let my brother be hurt by them"

"There's nothing you can do right now so calm down." he left out a sigh then continued. "Don't worry Kira can easily take care of himself"

As Kira and Admiral with lightsaber in hand approach the hanger were the Strike was being held. "So you want me to unlock the OS on the Strike correct." Kira answered to the admiral who was behind him.

"For starters but there's something else. I believe you can do many other things besides that. For example you can analyze this machine and more like that or build a weapon that can be effective against this type of mobile suit"

Kira argued in his own behalf "I'm no soldier or military contractor Admiral. I'm just a civilian"

"Who made this thing " and he showed Kira his lightsaber. " Your already a traitor to your own kind. I don't fully understand your reasons but regardless you did betray your own people"

"Your wrong me and my sister did-"

"A Coordinator who calls himself a Jedi makes you might be quite valuable to the Earth Forces. There's nothing to worry about. Once we find your so called Master and your sister. We will take good care of all three of you. You never know you three might even trained the Earth Alliance to your ways. I'm sure someone like you can fit in Eurasia. Suddenly an explosion interrupted the two.

Nicol's plan went off like clockwork. The Umbrella was shut down when Gamow left the general area, allowing his Blitz to sneak in the base with ease. He then fired his beam rifle at the shield generators, blasting them to bits to clear the path for his fellow pilots. By now, about fifty percent of the Umbrella was inoperable; it soon increased to sixty percent when he decloaked and slashed with his beam saber.

"It's clear, guys!" Nicol called to the approaching Buster and Duel. "They can't raise most of the barrier"

"We're on our way," Yzak answered, and glanced over at Dearka. "I guess the coward was good for something after all"

"We've never accused him of being useless, Yzak," the blonde pilot pointed out. "And being invisible can be helpful"  
"Yeah, whatever. Now, let's just hope we get a shot at the Strike... and those accursed armor pilots"

In the Archangel's cafeteria, the pent-up crew members advanced on their guards. "What's with the alarm?" Neumann demanded,

"Well, it's probably"

"You're not even sure?" Tonomura said contemptuously."Then don't you think you should go and ask?" Neumann concurred. "Whatever you may think, we're obviously under attack." He sprang past the surprised guards, who swung around to fire. But before Tonomura, Chandra, Sai, and Tolle can tackle them. The guard got a lucky shot and turned and hit Kuzzey in the arm. This give Cagalli the thought that a time is action is now as she kick the hatch down.

"Cagalli what are you doing"

"Sorry Master I just can't wait it out" and she leap down and use the force the surprised the guards by disabling there rifles and push them in the wall.

"I hate this" Alex follow suite. After that small fiasco was done the two Jedi turn to the rest of the crew.

"Are you guys okay." Alex was the first to say "Were okay Alex but Kuzzey is badly hurt." Sai explain while holding Kuzzey on the right with Tolle holding the other.

"Where's the officers."

"Probably in A office building in this station but we don't know"

"Maybe he does" Cagalli pointed her lightsaber to the guard who was clearly almost knocked out.

"Thank the force that he is weak minded" and Alex use his Jedi mind trick to control him.

"Take me to the Archangel officers"

"I'll take you to the Archangel officers" and he follows the guard. "Cagalli head to the hanger and get your Mobieus ready if you see any guards don't kill them just knocked them out"

"Yes Master" and she left for the hangers.

"And you two get Mr. Buskirk some medical attention and get this thing moving." and they did what he said as they went off in another direction .

Back at the hanger while the guard was distracted Kira kicked him. And push the other two away.

"Traitor" yelled Gerald.

"My brothers no traitor" Cagalli said from the hanger entrance and activate her lightsaber and took down the guards and use the force to seize the lightsaber from Gerald's hands.

"Go" and Kira started to move the Strike. Cagalli fled to the Mobeius

"Stop" Gerald scream

"_I have no time for your nonsense. This base is under attack remember._" Kira said in the intercom and launch with the sword striker pack in hand.

Meanwhile the officers who locked up try to yell out like they're suffocating but unfortunately the guards fled the area before hand.

As of hope was about to fade someone pounded the door. "Are you people alive in here" and surprise it was Alex.

"Alex it's you thank god." La Flaga commented.

"Yes but I can't open the locked I'm using my lightsaber so stand back." Alex said and like any kind of lumber the door was sliced in half..

"Thanks for rescuing us." Murrue complemented

"It was merely a Jedi's duty mam. But we'd should head back to the Archangel, and escape."

"Agree" and they all fled back to the Archangel.

When Kira launch out he sees his foe. _"the Blitz_," Kira thought, "_at least it's not Athrun._"

"you can't get away this time" and Nicol used his grappler claw only to be connected to Kira's in vice versa. Kira then raised the Schwerht Gewerh, "Why can't you just leave us alone in peace!" Kira shouted, swinging the massive blade.

Nicol quickly reversed thrust, just barely avoiding being sliced in two. He fired the Blitz's lancer darts but Kira just sliced to all three of them.  
"Hey mind if I join the party" And Cagalli with her mobieus shot Nicol's beam pack As the Archangel prep to escape. The captain made it just in time.  
"Captain" Arnold was first to announced when the captain came. Mu went next to the CIC officers. "Great job kids"  
"Actually Leiutenant if it wasn't for Cagalli or Master Alex we wouldn't be in the bridge right now." said Sai. This gave Alex a proud blush. Who was in sitting next to Murrue.

"Enough chatting Ensign Argyle" Sai just swallowed. "Right now we must escape. We can't maneuver while were in here. Launch the Archangel and ease it out of port"

Elsewhere in Artemis Yzak and Dearka were blowing away the Mobile Armors.

"Where's that damn legged ship?" Dearka question while he shot down another mobile Armor.

"I don't know Dearka. Nicol where are you."

"What are those ships doing stop those two mobile suits or-" Gerald never said that last sentence as a mobile armor crashed near the command center were he was killing him and the officers instantly.

"We're a sitting duck if we stay here," Ramius mused. "Signal the Strike and the mobieus to return." she ordered Mir. "Launch Archangel now!"

"Kira, Cagalli come back The Archangel is launching!" Mir called for them in there intercom.

The Blitz was getting the beating of a lifetime thanks to the joint team up of the Strike and the Mobieus but both soon got Mir's message

Nicol saw the Strike and the Mobieus retreat. With the one camera intact "Are you running away, cowards?" Both landed in the Archaangel."The Strike and Mobieus has return." announced Natarle.

"Get us out of here" was the next chain of commands Murrue announced

Dearka's Buster and Yzak's Duel then choose that late moment in the conflict to enter the fray.

"Nicol" Yzak announced in his intercom

"The Strike pilot and the Mobieus. They're not human" Nicol said weakly as the legged ship escape from the now destroyed Artemis area.

AN: Well it's been a long wait. But I told you what I was going to do for this chapter and I keep my promises. I just bought 2 volumes of Robotech: The Macross Saga. Now I could continue off Kido Veritech Macross. I'm pretty close of what I'm going to do for The next chapter in this story. So hold on for that.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Gundam Seed and Star Wars are own by there distinct owners. If I own them I would not write this story. But I still have my JedI Knight sob, sob.

CHAPTER 9

The Versalius returns to the Plant homeland. The captain was having a conversation with Rau.

"So Athrun will accompanying you in the incursion then." Fredrik said to his commander who was standing next to him.

"Yes since he was present during the incident"

Ades answered another problem in hand. "I heard The Kingdom of Orb is angry and they're putting a world wide protest"

Rau looked up to the docking bay near one of the PLANT sites "Our problem should be viewed in a perspective way wouldn't you agree captain"

"I believe so commander." Rau then talked again.

"For now we should repair and resupply the Versalius. We might have downtime now but were still racing against the clock"

Meanwhile in the Archangel. After the escape from Artemis the crew could leave a sigh of relief. Meanwhile the Jedi were practicing. Thanks to Murrue's permission the Jedi were available to have room space to train in there Jedi arts even if that space was in the hanger bay doors. Currently Alex was facing Cagalli in sparring combat.

"Withhold those emotion's your feeling Cagalli and focus on the force that is flowing through you." said Alex as he clash his blue bladed lightsaber with Cagalli's purple one.

She then try to use a trick similar to what she did to Kira back in Heliopolis before the whole ZAFT fiscal. Unfortunately it didn't work and she ended up becoming unbalanced and crashed to the ground with her face seeing the tip of his saber. Chief Petty Officer Kojiro Murduch started to brake up the crowed that were just standing there watching them spar.

"Well I guess you need more training then." answered Alex as he gave her his hand so she could pick her up. He could see her anger frustration in her eyes. "Now don't get angry just because of your own faults. Remember what I taught you about your anger get the best of you"

Cagalli remembered that lesson well of how not controlling her anger will lead down to the dark side. She should know, she felt it back in Heliopolis "You should take a breather to calm yourself down Cagalli." Alex then look towards Kira "Your turn Kira." and Kira stood up and activate his green colored lightsaber. But unknown to the three of them that a certain red head girl was watching at there training in the sidelines.

At the bridge of the Archangel Arnold had just announced that there far away from Artemis's position. The captain gave a sigh of relief when her first officer ask her about there Jedi passengers. "Captain I've had some complaints about the weapons that the Jedi are carrying. I mean we were too busy to confiscate them because of the ZAFT attacks and no-" The captain interrupt her.

"I know what your about to say ensign and I agree however to what I saw it will be next to impossible to take there weapons away. They're not life threatening. Remember what Alex said back at the meeting. That Jedi used there skills for defending and never to attack others."

Although Natarle wanted to argue her case more but knew in her mind that Murrue was correct in a way. She decided to go to her next problem. determined the best route to Earth Alliance Headquarters at Ptolemaeus.

Mu who was sitting in Tolle's copilot seat since he was off duty, he turned to look back at the Captain. "So what now captain. With all that pandemonium back at Artemis that eventually covered our tracks the Lurasia class vessel is not following us"

"I know but we still have a lot more problems that still needs to be resolved." Ramius said dryly.

Back at Flay's hiding place she was still watching one of the Jedi's other practices this time Kira eyesight was covered with a helmet with blasts shielding down. While that was going on she remembered the discussion with Sai back at the cafeteria.

_Flash back_

_"Do I have to Sai" Arguing at Sai about apologizing to Kira_

_"Yes Flay; the situation calls you to apologize"_

_"Flay; Kira went to so much hassle all because you blurted out who he was. " Tolle told her. "Yes Kira's a Coordinator and he is training to become A Jedi"_

_Sai interrupted Tolle know what he was about to say. "Look Flay long story short you put him in condense danger so it's imperative that you say your sorry"_

_Flay look sad for a moment but in her gutted instincts that he was right so she left the cafeteria to look for him._

_As she left Tolle talk to Sai about another imperative matter. "Now we have that settled we have to ask ourselves what will happened to us on this ship since we didn't got any supplies back at Artemis"_

_End Flashback_

At the Plants docking bay Rau with Athrun in tooled entered the shuttle and to his surprise a person he knows was sitting at the opposite side.

"National Defense Representative Patrick Zala it's A nice surprise to see you." Rau and Athrun greeted him with a ZAFT salute

Patrick return salute and told them both that he was never here and both Rau and Athrun took seat at the other opposite side next to Patrick.

"It's been a while father. I mean Sir" Athrun corrected himself as the shuttle was heading to the Plants. Patrick explain the situation to them."Needless to say I only agree on your opinion from your report" Athrun was shocked that Patrick never said Jedi. Knowing that Rau must have never added it in the report. "Probably got a good reason" Athrun muttered to himself.

"The fundamental issue is the Earth Alliance is secretly developing these new mobile suits we'll forget about the pilot for now." explain Patrick Zala. Rau smiled knowing that he had foreseen this "I'm grateful that you make that astound position." Athrun dazed off remembering back at Heliopolis. How he saw his best friend and his sister again and something else a skill that surpass any basic training ZAFT ever holds.

"It would be a shocker to the council to find that the last suit's pilot is a coordinator." Patrick look at the outside window coldly. "Such an admission would delay our plans as other factions argue endlessly." Rau knew what he meant. It was Patrick's doomsday project codename GENESIS. Rau turn around to Athrun's seat. "Would you find it unpleasant that the report will find your two friends swearing allegiance to the Earth Forces"

Athrun got out of his dazed position to reply to his commander "Not exactly sir."

"The abilities of the Earth Alliance suits rebound to anything we have imagined possible. That's what the reports going to say." Patrick finish explaining to the two ZAFT soldiers in question. "We must take a more series approach. It's the only way to end the war quickly."

Rau get a quick smirk and a thought "_No Patrick Zala. The war will end when the Sith rules both sides_"

Back at the Archangel Kira was blocking all the miscellaneous objects his master was throwing with his lightsaber. But he was getting hit around his body with a few of them.

"Kira stretch out with your feelings?" His master told him and he continued with the exercise while his sister was watching.

Kira took a deep breath and cleared his mind and reactivate his lightsaber. This time he blocked and deflect every object flawlessly.

"See you can do it" As Cagalli was about to congratulate his brother his master turned around to a sideline corner of the hanger with a smirk in his face . "You can come out Miss Alster. Were done of our exercise"

Knowing she was caught she came out to the opened from her hiding spot. "How did you know I was there?" questioned her because she wanted to know.

"Well it's easy Miss Flay Alster. Since were Jedi we could feel your presence in the area. (_I also sense something else in her as well._) Alex sense that thought in mind till Cagalli walk towards her.

"So what are you doing here Flay. It's dangerous for you if you are just snooping around on our practices. You want to loose a limb or something?" Flay went to the point as to why.

"I just came here to apologize to Kira. That's all"

Kira was just stunned "apologize for what"

"I announced who you are and put you endanger. So I'm sorry Kira"Kira gave a smile to her" Don't worry about it. I don't rise to anger that easy due to my training." this gave Flay a sigh of relief.

"Well Flay me and my brother should get back to our training. So go back to the cafeteria okay." Flay nod in agreement and left however the feeling Alex was sensing on her boggled him with questions.

"_there's something different about her I can't put my finger on it. I should meditate on this matter later. Right now I should focus on my padawan's training, they'll need it to surpass the final test that I will give them and also the Archangel's supply problems including the lack of water"_

Back at the bridge Badgiruel nodded absently, studying their course. "Is there a faster way? Can't we just look for a better route somewhere"

"Afraid not, ensign" Neumann replied. "If we chart a course any closer to Earth, we'll have to cross the Debris Belt." He was referring to Earth's artificial ring of space debris, left over from the space colonization's early days. .

Ramius, however, wasn't as well-acquainted with the dangers. "Can we navigate through it ensign"

"Through the Debris Belt mam?" Neumann repeated incredulously. "There's no way that's possible! If we attempt to chart a course through that, we'll end up as a part of it"

"The garbage humanity made, ever since they began exploring space," La Flaga mused. "It's true, we don't want to be a part of that... Hey, wait a second! That's it "

"What's it Lieutenant?" question Ramius

La Flaga stood, with a sly smile on his face" I could make the impossible possible right we'll use the debris belt. But first we should call our Jedi friends and everyone else in here first"

At the Plants in Athruns apartment. Athrun was finished with his shower and as he was getting a fresh clean uniform to present himself at the council meeting a photograph laid underneath it. It showed him in his Lunar Prep uniform, and Kira and Cagalli in Jedi robes and they were laughing together. Those were happy times. He remembered the day he first meet them.

_Athruns flashback_

_"Hey give it back" Athrun tries to grab his textbook back from four bullies_

_"A freak like you don't need a Math textbook" yelled a boy who still holding Athruns textbook in his hands. As Athrun was about to rush to him another boy tripped him. Then the two boys hold his arms together._

_"Guess were done playing with him. Let's give him something to remember." A boy rip his shirt open and there leader opened his switchblade._

_"For a pure and blue world. This is something to remember us by." As he was ready to carved something to Athrun's skin someone shouted to stop it. And then suddenly two boys who holding Athrun down along with the third one was suddenly push by an unseen force_.

_"If you want to pick on somebody because there different. Pick on someone who is evenly match." The boy rushed him with knife in hand and the brown robed boy just grabbed his arm and tossed his body over his backside and activated his lightsaber and pointed to his face._

_The boy quiver in fear and fled from the scene along with the rest of his friends. The boy then deactivate it and proceed towards Athrun._

_"Are you all right" He said as he picked him up."Yeah I thank you Mr." He told him his name. "My name is Kira Hibiki and your welcome." He scan his body for any severe injuries and to his luck there was none. "Common I take you to my home." He pick his book bag up and he left the are with Athrun in his shoulders._

_As they finally reach to a nice house he see's his sister meditating at the corner of the yard. His master broke his concentration to see Kira dragging a person in hand._

_"Kira who is this person?" pointing at the blue haired boy who Kira was holding._

_"My name is Athrun Zala sir." He said weakly._

_"The Plant council Patrick Zala's son. Kira let him down gently." and Kira did what he was told and put him down. He then yelled Cagalli to come over which broke her meditation._

_"Cagalli remember the healing technique I taught you." She noded " Use it to heal Athrun here." she was quite nervous because she was going to touch a boy's body for the first time. She closed her eyes and pressed her fingers to Athruns torso. She then focus the force to her fingertips. Athrun then began to feel a tending sensation all over his body._

_After Cagalli was finished she was exhausted. "It'll take time and practice to get used to it . But not bad." Alex look at Athrun who was slowly getting up and feeling like a million bucks. "How are you feeling"_

_"Great" Kira returns with a spare gi "Here; sorry it's not a shirt. This is all we have." Kira turned his head towards Alex. "Master can he stay with us for dinner"_

_Alex was thinking what Kira was saying. "I don't see why not but you should ask your mother for permission first." this gave Kira all sorts of enjoyment.Later that night after Via agree of having Athrun over. He and Kira were standing outside watching the stars. "So kira what was that method Cagalli was using. I haven't seen nothing like that before"_

_Now this was sticky situation for him but he honestly let it out. "You may not know this but it's a healing ability method. It focuses the force energy within herself to her fingertips which calmly eases out the pain." this gave Athrun much more confusion._

_"It's a power that you can't see but you can feel it. It's a natural powers of the Jedi. My master used to say that Jedi were guardians of peace and justice, protecting what is right. You know that kind of thing." He felt like it was like ZAFT in a way. To do what is right._

_The next few weeks after class Athrun visited Kira and Cagalli in there house. He was surprised on the knowledge they were gaining when they help him with his schoolwork. Which was impossible since they didn't went to school. He was also beginning to get fond feelings towards Cagalli as well and that Kira told him she was a Coordinator didn't hurt much. As she always blushed when he comes over. Another time there master gladly took a photograph of all three of them one time. He wished that this never ends._

_One day he received a letter from his father telling him to return to the Plants because of a position that both races are having. He wanted to say goodbye to his friends before he depart so he build a mechanical bird called Birdie to mark as a term of friendship. He then raced to the Hibiki residents till he saw police vehicles and officers strapping crime seen paper all over. Athrun questioned one of the officers._

_"What happened here?" The officer replied "A couple of thugs broke in. Probably Blue Cosmos. Eyewitness heard gunfire and a hissing sound. We don't know where the family that lives here are. All we found here was the bodies of theses scumbags. Most of them with hack limbs." He slowly dragged away till someone grabbed his shoulder. It was Kira._

_"Sorry I startled you" Athrun wanted an explanation of what was going on "I have no time Athrun I 'm just here to say goodbye"_

_"Your leaving; were your going. You know the authorities are looking for all of you." explain Athrun._

_"I know. Blue Cosmos wanted to kill us but me and my master and sister defended ourselves and now we must go in hiding again"_

_"Then go to the police station and explain your statement"_

_"we can't. It's not easy to say this." Athrun then understand what he meant. He then turned on Birdie and he gave it to Kira._

_End Flashback_

At the bridge of the Archangel after the crew was summoned. Mu explain the situation to them.

"Your telling us there is a chance we can get supplies" Tolle answered

"And you want us to grabbed them off from the debirs belt. Is that correct." Alex concluded his question while folding his arms together and leaning back.

"Yes or to be more precise we attend to take them." Mu answered. Murrue explain the plan. "In our present course we'll be landing near the divinity of the debris belt." Cagalli complain as she realize what she's saying "Hold on your not saying were going to take them"

Mu gave a smirk on Cagalli's reply "Give this Jedi extra credit for knowing the plan"

"The debris belt consists of a wide array of junked items" Murrue slumped in the chair more heavily "Of course it also has a fair number of vessels that were destroyed in battle"

"Your not suggesting we get our supplies from there"

"I agree with Tolle on that one." said Cagalli Mu change his expression on his face. "We don't got no choice in the matter. If we don't get them. We won't survive for much longer." Murrue then finished her briefing "Once the Archangel arrives in the debris belt I want all of you to use the shuttle pods to help the work outside this ship." The kids were having upset expression in there faces except for the Jedi.

"Very well Lieutenant Ramius. We'll get ready" and he left with his two padawan's but not before eyeing at Flay for a second.

Meanwhile at a secluded location in the Plants Rau Le Cruesset aka Darth Mortis knelled down when a dark cloaked figure with two Super battle droids follow closely behind.

"I have come here for my report Master." Rau said while knelling

"I sense that your plan in destroying the Strike and the Jedi have failed" answer Dart Vector in a cold matter.

"Forgive me master. I will receive any punishment you have me offered" Rau was ready to receive a jolt of force lightning from his master but it never came.

"There's no need for it. This is only a small incursion. Even if the Strike and the Jedi made it to Earth my agents in the Earth Alliance will see to that." The sith lord sighed and ask Rau another question. "What's the progress on the Genesis battle station"

"It is nearly 60-70 complete my master. Earth and few of the ZAFT council members don't know it's existence yet." Rau stood up facing him "Master I must leave for the emergency council meeting to report the Heliopolis disaster"

"Very well; Soon we will change the faction of this war and they will be powerless to do anything and there only option is surrender and then once my brother gets complete control over the other side of the galaxy. The Earth and the Plants will become the new annexation of the vast great Empire." Rau only smirk at his masters proclamation.

At the debris belt the Strike and the shuttle pods were about to excavate for supplies till they were all shock as to what they saw. But nothing shocked more the master Alex who suddenly felt the cries of 243,721 civilians of a once great agricultural colony of Janius 7.

One seen after the next the Jedi and the crew were horrified as what they saw in the name of a blue and pure world. All the while scavenging for supplies. Later as they all return to the Archangel with there supplies on hand.

"That water over there? Are you serious?" Kira's protest rang out through the Bridge

"There are close to a hundred million tons of ice frozen over on it," Badgiruel pointed out.

"You're kidding!" Kira's face was disbelieving. "You saw it for yourself, Natarle! That PLANT is where hundreds of thousands of people lost their lives. And yet you-!" Alex calm his padawan down

."It's the only water we've been able to locate," Ramius interjected

"Hey kid, nobody's jumping for joy over this one," La Flaga said grimly. "I don't hear anyone shouting 'Hurray, water"

" But Lieutenant..." Cagalli argued for Kira "Hey, we're alive, guys! And if we have to, we'll do what it takes to continue to live!" Mu proclaimed

"I guess we have no choice then" Alex said in a calm demeanor

After the Plant council emergency meeting was over the current chairman Seigal Clyne walk towards Athrun.

"Chairman Segal Clyne!" Athrun saluted in kind in a nervous matter

"There's no need to stand on ceremony with me Athrun." He walk a few kilometers away from Athrun still with a smile on his face. " Just as you return it is my daughter who leaves on business." he then breathe out some air "Guess it can't be help since she is a member of the Memorial Delegation. But tell me Athrun when will you two give up your busy schedules to see each other"

"Sorry sir" Athrun felt apologetic.

"Apologizing to me won't do you any good but beware things are going to be hectic again." he sighed while looking at a portrait of George Glenn the first Coordinator.

"I understand your fathers point of view however-"Rau finished talking to Patrick as he walk towards the two men. "Athrun were going after the legged ship and the last mobile suit. The Leconion team is now attaché to our vessel. We'll be heading out in 72 hours.

As both men drive towards the base the Lacus Clyne Music Video: Silent Night came on the video screen. At the moment as the song played the civilians and the volunteers of the Archangel made flowers of carefully folded paper, to be scattered over the wreckage. Even the Jedi had a hand on helping there commemoration.

After this was done they all gathered on an outcropping overlooking the rest of the ruined colony: the various crews in their shuttles, Kira, in the Strike, and Mir along with Cagalli were standing at the cliff edge. From the Archangel's Bridge, Ramius, La Flaga, and the rest of the Bridge watched, right hands over their hearts, as the small, silent tribute took place.

They both stood silently for a few moments, then tossed the armful of paper flowers out over the orbiting graveyard. All the while Athrun lay flowers to his mothers grave. A victim of the Bloody Valentine Tragedy.

Once there commemoration was over they went back to work salvaging the ice this time Kira was flying escort in the Strike alone. While Cagalli and Alex went back to training since they were not needed at this time.

"How are things going?" Ramius asked on the Bridge.  
"_It'll take us four hours to get all the ice we need. But we only have ammunition for one more trip_" Pal reported.

"It's good enough. All we need is enough water to make it to Earth Forces territory." Meanwhile, Kira was soaring amongst the debris field that was once a space colony, keeping an eye out for anything unusual. Until...

" A civilian ship? how it ended up here.""Kira called. He drifted in for a closer look. When A mobile suit appeared and Kira what it was. "A two-seater reconnaissance GINN?" he muttered in surprise. " what's it doing out here?" He then used the Strike to ducked behind a drifting rock, beam rifle sticking out. "If it finds the Archangel and calls for reinforcements, we're finished!" He sighted in using the force to target the Ginn in his crosshairs . "Come on... go away... just leave"

The GINN finally turned and began moving away, and Kira breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank the force it left." However one of the Mistral pods choose the wrong moment to come into view, and the GINN saw it. The mobile suit immediately came in for a closer look, and then began to raise its rifle.

"You idiot why'd you have to notice it?" Kira leveled his rifle again. "I gotta..." His finger was on the trigger, but he couldn't bring himself to pull it. That's when the GINN opened fire, shattering his paralysis. No sooner had the first shot been fired than Kira retaliated and shot it in point blank range which automatically destroyed the machine.

"_Thanks Kira_" announced Kuzzey in the intercom

"_Yeah if it was'nt for you Jedi skills we would've died_" Chandra agreed.

"_Kid!_" La Flaga called. "_What happened we saw shots being fired what's going on_"

Kira shut off his radio, then pounded his fists against the instrument panel. "Arrgh" A moment later, he looked up as his displays beeped at him. He then zoomed the screen and to his amazement an object that was now drifting into view, broadcasting a distress call. "A two seater lifepod? He then sense a girl in there but what was odd about this one was she seemed calm and peaceful.

"You know you Jedi have the tendency to find a lot of things." Badgiruel said after Kira brought the pod in. Alex and Cagalli came next to Kira.

"Let's see what you got this time padawan" announced his Master as he too sense a calm demeanor inside the pod.

"Okay, I'm opening it," Murdoch called. He hit a final switch, and the hatch opened. "HARO,HARO" a odd, ball-like robot floated pass them and it was pink, and it would continue floating if Cagalli didn't catch it.. Then another voice came out. "Thank you! I appreciate your assistance"

All eyes whipped back to the lifepod as a young woman in a dress, with pink hair and a relieved expression, came floating out. Kira's gaze was instantly riveted.

Authors Notes: Is Flay force sensitive? We'll have to find out later. The plot thickens as we progressed on. Lacus will be in a shocked surprise next chapter when she learns about the Jedi. And I hope you guys like the flashback of when Kira and Cagalli first meet Athrun. I try to make it as close as possible before he gave Birdy to him. Give me some reviews if you like any of these (_and that includes all the Flay Allster fans as well!_).


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Gundam Seed and Star Wars are own by there distinct owners. But beware trying to steal these copyrights will result in a force choke-hold.

CHAPTER 10

Lacus continue to drift afar as the rest of the Archangel's crew still wearing the shocking awe on there faces until Kira grabbed her by the arm which brought her down. She suddenly looked around her area "oh my this is not a ZAFT ship"

"I'm afraid not milady" Alex who was speaking for Kira since he was speechless to talk. "This is an Earth Forces vessel." this gave Lacus a wide array of a shocked expression.

"Here; this little guy tried to get away" Cagalli kindly gave back the Haro to her but not until Lacus looked at her lightsaber. "Why are you three carrying rods around your waist?"

Murrue and the officers who came over from there shocked gaze began braking up the conversation before it even got started. "Ahem. I think we should discuss the matter in my office. If you follow me please. Alex can you come too?" Alex followed Murrue and the officers to her office quarters.

Sai touch his friend's shoulders "Hey Kira" and Kira got himself out of his shocked stupor. "I better get back to work. There's still more supplies need to get in."

At the Zaft base Athrun was finally relaxing in his quarters after visiting his mother's grave, till the vid com came up "_A message for Athrun Zala, new orders are being receive. The Vesalius will be launching in 36 hours ahead of schedule, and all crew members are to attend to the ship two hours early "Please Repeat the message."_ The woman awaited for his reply. "Hmm wonder why the early departure." Athrun wondered and respond "Athrun Zala." Vesalius will be launching 36 hours ahead of schedule and all crew members are to attend to the ship two hours early." He replied and the woman acknowledge his response. "_Thank you and good day_." Athrun then turned on the news on the rooms T.V. "_Dire news today, word has just reached us that the Silverwind carrying the Bloody Valentine remembrance committee has been missing for the last while_." this caught Athrun's undivided attention .

In the other side of the debris belt the advance Earth 8th fleet was heading to there rendezvousing with the Archangel.

"We'll meet the Archangel in at least 6 hours" announce the communication officer of the battleship Montgomery.

"I heard your daughter is in that ship Vice Foreign Minister Allster" Captain Koopman talk to the man next to him.

"Yes; I was afraid she would've perished or worse disappeared like most of the others in Heliopolis." George Allster recently read a report. That a few numerous life pods vanished after they were supposed to have landed in Orb care. The mystery was being investigated but some say that it was sabotaged.

At the same time in Murrue's office the three officers and one Jedi master began to talk to there pink haired guest.  
So you're really Siegel Clyne's daughter?" Mu asked.

Lacus nodded. "Yes, I am. So you've heard of my father, then?" Mu slapped his hand in his face for hearing a very dumb question from Lacus.

"What got me curious Miss Clyne is how you ended up out here in this debris?" questioned the Jedi master

"If you have to know. I was sent here to visit the remains of Janus 7 before the preliminary memorial delegation will occur, but upon our arrival we encountered an Earth Forces ship much like this one." She then patted her Haro in the head before continuing. "They request to board the ship and I allow it. After they boarded a shot was fired from out of nowhere that destroyed one Earth force vessel then more shots came from the same direction and before we know what was going on I was shove in the life pod. The last image I saw was both Earth and ZAFT vessels being destroyed"

After Lacus finish her explanation Alex was thinking about her story she just said "_That attack from out far. Only Republic war class vessels has the capability for the job!_"

Back at the Versalius docking bay at the Plants Athrun was stop from entering the ship by father who along with Rau was with him.

"Athrun you heard about Lacus being missing?" Patrick questioned his son.

"I have father but what bothers me is, why are deploying just to search for her?" Rau just smirk and answered his subordinates questioned "Come now Athrun don't be so cold hearted like that. It's only natural that we search for the lady"

"But sir we haven't verified what had happened to the crew of the civilian ship. All we got was a distress call then it vanished"

Patrick explain to a point on the incident that his son was asking. "Athrun this incident has not been made public yet and there is something else. The recognizance Ginn from Leconian's team hasn't return from it's investigation."

"You see Janus 7 is drawn by Earths gravity and is now part of the debris belt, not a suitable location that you might think" Rau then explain another reason. "plus the Ganmow also lost the legged ship back at Artimis."

"Wait sir you saying?" Before Athrun could say anymore his father decided to answer for him. "Exactly Athrun; The Plants know that you and miss Clyne are destined together and since you can't sit idly by. Neither can't the Plant's civilians. She is a beloved idol to all so were counting on you to bring her back safety." After he said those words he return back to the shuttle. Both Athrun and Rau saluted to Patrick as he left.

Once he was nowhere to be scene Athrun talk to his superior who was standing next to him. "So I have to rescue her and play the part of the hero. Rau grin and reply his comment "Or comeback and in a public display weep bitter tears over her corpse."

Athrun was shock over that last remark. "Don't feel so jumpy whatever Community Chairman Patrick Zala knows. You have a political duty to go do it. Excuse me" and Rau excused himsefl as he left for the Versalius bridge meanwhile Athrun stand by where he is. Thinking at what he just heard.

In the Archangel's corridors Kira and Cagalli were both walking towards the cafeteria. Cagalli saw the worry in his brothers eye's "You sound very sad . Can you tell me what's wrong?" But in Kira's mind the incident with the reconnaissance Ginn was all to fresh for him.

"You think that the Ginn was there to look for Lacus" this gave Kira A jumpy shock. "How-"

"Were Jedi in training silly or have you forgotten" however there little conversation was interrupted by a shouting of a girl in the cafeteria

"No way. I refuse to take the tray to her." Flay was completely arguing to Mir about something and as the Jedi where going near the commotion Cagalli saw Kuzzey at the side with a cast on him.

"Hey Kuzzey shouldn't you be in the infirmary?" Cagalli asked in a confused state. "I'll be fined Cagalli. I just can't do nothing for a few days"

"So Kuzzey; what is Mir and Flay fighting about anyway?" This question was boggling in Kira's mind and Kuzzey then told them both

"They're fighting about our Coordinator guest's meal. Mir wants Flay to send the meal to her but she is refusing to do so"

"There is no way I'm going near that Coordinator" Flay argued "Why because your afraid that she might hurt you?" Cagalli interrupt the argument "Exactly; Please don't get the wrong way. You two are different than them. I know that much." Unfortunately Kira knew this argument was pointless and before he could use a mind trick on Flay he sense something inside her. "_She is not weak minded and somehow she is sensitive to the Force. How's it possible. Being a spoiled rich girl should made her weak_. "

"She's not a soldier Flay" Mir told her, attempting to calm her down. "It's not like she's going to jump out and attack you."

"You don't know that! Coordinators have better skills. What if they're really stron?" Their discussion was then cut off by another voice, coming from the hatch. "My! Who's this really strong person you're talking about?" Lacus Clyne stood in the hatchway, looking slightly bewildered.

On Archangel's Bridge, La Flaga chuckled to himself, drifting past Ramius. "We solve one problem with the supplies, and then get handed another one in the form of a pink-haired princess. The endless challenges we face." He then concluded with a mocking salute. "I suppose so. All sorts of interesting things seem to be happening to us lately, don't they?" Ramius frowned thoughtfully. "First three people who called themselves Jedi and now we have Sigel Clyne's daughter with us.. I wonder what we're going to do with her? We're still en route to lunar headquarters, and if she goes there, they-"

"They'd welcome her with open arms along with the Jedi" La Flaga interrupted. "She is Clyne's daughter, after all. Someone like her could be very useful to the Earth Alliance"

"I hope to avoid putting her through all that," Ramius said quietly. "She's only a young girl, not a pawn. The Jedi however are too valuable for us to lose"

"If you're going to worry about that captain, then why don't we consider about the volunteers. I mean they've helped out with the operation of this ship, even fought with us in battle, and yet they're still just civilians." Badgiruel interjected

At Alex's quarters in the Archangel. He was meditating on the current events he was seeing till a vision strucked him very hard.

"Obi Wan, no" He shed a few tears to his fellow Jedi master and friend who is now one with the force. He then sense someone else who also felt his demise. He only could murmured the last name "Skywalker." As he was awaken he thought about the whereabouts of his padawan's. "guess I should go check on them."

Back at the cafeteria everyone stared in shocked gazes as Lacus entered the compartment. They had all thought their guest was still in her quarters, away from the rest of the crew areas.

"Oh, my," she said, seeing the startled faces. "I didn't mean to cause such a commotion. I was merely feeling hungry, so I decided to come looking for something to eat, since there was no one around to ask"

"This is nuts. Why is someone from ZAFT wandering on her own " said a very upset Flay Allster. Lacus apologize from leaving and even extend her hand of friendship to her, but Flay just slap it away from her "No! Stay away! I don't want any of you Coordinators acting friendly with me"

"Funny Miss Alster. I seen better people befriend people who are stronger than they are." Alex step in the Cafreteria. Kira was first to explain "Master I'm sorry you have to see this, I try to calm things - " Alex interupt his apology knowing what Kira was trying to say. "It's quite all right " He then turn his head around and look at Flay's direction. "Look's like it would've turn worse if I haven't shown up." then to Lacus direction. " Ah Miss Clyne you know you shouldn't be wandering around the corridors"

"I'm sorry Master Jedi Alex I was only hungry, that's all." she then bowed to him in apology and Alex replied in kind.  
"Jedi here Haro Yeah Yeah" bleep the little pink Haro

"Wait you know about us" Kira was shocked that another person knows who they are.

"Yes; you see your master told me all about your kind when I was in the captains office." Alex disrupted the conversation before it even started. "Let's not go blushing to each other. Kira can you take our guest and her meal back to her quarters while I speak to miss Allster."

"Of course master." replied Kira as he gathered a plate for her.

Meanwhile away from the Plants a shuttle lands in A hidden military base in Mars. Once safely landed a black cloaked figure stepped out along with two super droids.  
"Lord Vector welcome back" greeted a Neimoidian male with cyborg implants.

"Spare me the details let me see the progress"

"Of course" and they both proceed in one room containing what look kind of like ZAFT Ginns and CGues but it was painted black and had droid CPU brains attach to it. "Progress is going smoothing with these giant robots. They'll be available by the time of your secured schedule"

"And the G weapon's?" added the sith lord

"They're difficult to build. It will take time." the Neimoidian suddenly fell on his knees and grasping for air.

"Time we do not have. They better be ready before the date of Operation Spitbreak" he eventually let go of the force chokehold that he had enforced around him.

"Be grateful that Vader didn't kill you back in Mustafar." He then changed to another subject "What about the people from Heliopolis and Janus 7 how's their training"

"The people from Janus 7 are almost completed their training and they'll obey every command that you, Lord Mortis and Lord Sirius ordered. Thanks to the drug. The people from Heliopolis training has also begun"The sith lord smiled on that sort of news "Good, good and what about the Battledroids?"

"Ahead of schedule my lord " They both then entered another room where another Sith warrior was practicing his skills on two armed bodyguard droids.

" You'll getting stronger by the day Darth Sirus" the sith lord smiled to his former apprentice or to the outside world known as Gilbert Dullindal. He shut off his saber and spoke to his master.

"I heard there are Jedi here my master. One expert and two padawan's. If you give me permission I will gladly dispose of them and the legged ship as well"

"Patience; we will reveal ourselves to them in time along with the rest of these people in this backwater system." unfortunately Sirus had a plan all his own.

The Coordinator padawan return Lacus to her quarters along with her meal.

"Must I have to stay in this room again?" Lacus whined.

"I'm sorry but it had to be this way," Kira apologized.

"But that's just no fun!" she complained as she sat down in a chair. "I'd much rather be eating over there, while talking with everyone. I'm all alone in here." Kira faced upward with a sad expression "I'm sorry that you have to suffer in these conditions Miss Clyne but you should realize that this is an Earth Forces ship; and let's just say that the Earth Alliance has a lot of people who, really don't place much value on the status of Coordinators."

"But you and your sister are different than the others" Lacus pointed out, " and you've been very kind and understanding"

"That's because we don't rise to anger at first sight. It's not in the Jedi way"

"Yes your master told me about that." Kira began to blush "Sorry I should not explain anymore." But Lacus smiled and giggled on that last remark "That's alright a lot of people do embarrassing things"

Kira next decision he thought was deciding to come out clean "There something else I should tell you about besides being a Jedi padawan"

"Oh and what's that" feeling all intense on what he's going to say. "I so happened to be a Coordinator. My sister as well but she's only a half breed Coordinator. Probably the only one in it's kind." he then used the force on Haro and Haro was scared out of its wits "Um I think you let go of Haro because it looks like he's ."

"Oh sorry I just drift off occasionally that I don't know my own strengths" Kira immediately float the Haro softly too his hands and gave it back. Lacus chuckled then concluded "Well, I know the reason why you're kind. It's not because of the training. It's because you are just being you." Lacus tilted her head. "If you don't mind, could you tell me your name."

He looked surprised for a moment then bowed "Uh, it's Kira. Kira Habiki."

"Well it's nice meeting you Kira Hibiki" Lacus said with a smile.

In the Archangels bridge 2nd class Petty Officer Romero Pal suddenly received a signal from an unknown source.

"Captain I think we got something in the intercom it looks like a recorded pulse of a Earth Forces fleet" Murrue drop what she was doing and floated to Romero's post as well as Badgiruel.

"Can you retrieve it?" questioned Badgiruel.

"I'm doing it right now" he taped a few key strokes in the keyboard till a voice was booming on the static frequency. _This is the Montgomery of the Eighth Force's Fleet please respond_

"The Eight Fleet, that's Admiral Halberton's command unit" a sigh of joyous of celebration came around the bridge.

"There distance from us if we can link up to them. We could finally take a breather and not worry about ZAFT pursuing us." answered Arnold Neuman but unknown to the Archangel crew that there are two forces waiting for them at the rendezvous point.The Versalius and waiting hidden in the debris belt is a various number of Droid Starfighters.

AN: Sorry for delaying this for too long . I was trying to make this chapter as flawless as I can muster. So in the next chapter we see how the advance 8th fleet and the Archangel handle ZAFT and Droid Arm forces! Plus I'm going back and revise a few previous chapters.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Gundam Seed is property of Bandai and Sunrise, Star Wars is property of Lucas film

CHAPTER 11

Kira left Lacus's quarters with a slight smile on his face. He then heard someone calling out his name surprise enough. It turned out to be Sai.

"Mir told me what happened" Sai said

"I tried to calm things down Sai, but it went out of hand." Sai countered his words "Don't go beating yourself by it Kira. What Mir told me, your master said something and Flay eventually left the cafeteria weepin "

"She didn't know what she was gaining Sai" Sai chuckled himself on Kira's remark" I'll talk to Flay later okay Kira" and Kira said nothing more till singing was heard from Lacus quarters.

"Is that girl singing?" Sai mused in wonder. "What a beautiful voice."

"Yeah," Kira agreed, wholeheartedly. "_It's similar to the force_" thought in his mind while he grinned.

"What is it?" Rau question Ades in the Versalius

"We are picking up a signal sir" Rau look on top of the screen " I think there vessels of the Earth Forces." Rau floated to the map screen in the middle of the bridge with a serious look in his face. "So captain do you think the navel vessels are here to resupply the legged ship or escort." Rau only gave one command. "Follow them carefully captain." this gave Ades all sorts of confusement.

"After them but-" Rau answered what he going to say "I know our mission captain. We'll still keep searching for Lacus Clyne. (_But I'll doubt they'll find a speck of her left since my master's Imperial Star Destroyers destroyed her ship to pieces._)" he put that thought off and answered another reason "We can't loose this opportunity because I hate to be mocked at by future historians if we miss this chance." Away from the bridge in the Versalius changing room Athrun was dazing out on thoughts that was going through his head. "_Kira, Cagalli; I know your out there!_"

Back at the archangel docking bay "Sorry I'm late Mr. Murdoch." Kira floated to his machine the Strike. Kojiro Murdoch however was thinking how a kid who happened's to be a Coordinator came gain those great skills but he shook off that thought from his head since he was mention how they can read minds. "Ahh I've change the volume of the off sentry geometry I need you to test it out." the Jedi padawan understand what Kijiro wanted him to do. "Although kid it won't matter much now since this is going to be all over." though Kira would gladly agree on what Murdoch was saying but in a Jedi life such as his the truth is never what it seems.

In Lacus's quarters . Lacus was playing around with her Haro and she was asking her little robot the location of where they're going. "Danger Haro, Machine coming" was all Haro could say in a panic which made Lacus quite confused. "Danger; What kind of danger?"

Mir was returning back to her quarters after a hard shift. Ready to relief herself with a nice hot shower. As she entered she saw Flay crying at sheer spite in her bed. She couldn't blame her. After all what Master Varcia said was right all along.

As the rendezvous with the advance force from the Eighth Fleet approached, Alex was asked to be on the bridge to take over Kuzzey's spot temporarily , he shut his eyes to meditate. "_The dark side is spreading._"

"Hey You okay?" Murrue asked when she touch his shoulders with a concerned on her face. He got out of his trance and talk to her. "I'm alright; I just got a lot of things on my mind thats all."

"Captain were being hailed" Murrue asked Pal to patch on the screen which revealed a man in a Alliance suit with captains patches "Captain Koopman it's good to see a friendly face after all this time" Murrue said with a salute.

"_Like wise I'm sure_" Koopman then went down to business "_The rendezvous time of the 8th fleet will be as scheduled. We are here_ _as you escorts. You should be proud of yourselves. You almost made it _." Soon the screen click to George Allster.

"_I am Vice Minister George Allster of the Atlantic Federation and I too should personally thank you for your initiative of rescuing the civilians. Oh yes one more thing?_" The Archangel crew then listen what George had to say. "I_ recently obtained a manifest of your ships passengers and I was shocked to know that my daughters name was on that list. If it would not be any trouble if I can see her?_" but Koopman reminded George on the standard military procedures. Sai who was sitting on CIC on the other hand amused himself. "Yeah," he said softly, "that's Flay's father, all right." a few miunutes later the link was cut off. This confused Natarle like no other.

"Captain you didn't reveal them about our Jedi passengers? " Natrale said to the captain with an angry concern. At the Imperial Mars Base. In his private quarters, Darth Sirus was tapping a few keys in his computer which was displaying a map showing 5 bleeps. "Come little fly's. Come to my web"

"Flay" Sai said while knocking the door in her quarters. Mir who was changing for her next shift opened the door "Sai what are here for?"

"I came to talk to Flay" Sai replied

"I think it's best to not talking to her right now," and she was correct because behind her was an exhausted redhead lying in a bed due from crying too much. "Look could you tell here that were rendezvousing with the advance fleet and her father is with them." unknown to both that Flay was hearing this conversation while she was half awake.

Meanwhile at the hangers Kira's sister who was wearing a flightsuit uniform was leaning down next to the Strike."Hey shouldn't you be on the Mobeius right now?" she turn around her head as Murdoch and spoke to him."It's okay Mr. Murdoch I was talking to my brother here"

"Talking?" Kojiro said in a mild confusion "But his hatch is down." Cagalli corrected him "I mean I was talking to him with the force" Kira opened the hatch to see what he wanted "Hey is something up?" Kojiro nodded in disagreement "Nothing just here to see how things are going."

"Everything seems up and running sir. I'm just making a few minor adjustments-" Kira soon slap himself in the face "I guess I didn't need too huh?" Kojiro laugh at the predicament. "Listen kid you just do what it is needed " he then look Cagalli's way "You seem prepared miss?"

"I'm always prepared sir." Kira just snicker at her sister's expense "Yeah like a hawk." this got Cagalli furious "What was that chuckle just now."

"Sibling rivalry never change" he smiled and left but not after he gave a few words of interest "You know you two are free to volunteer. If you decided to stay with the Earth Forces."

In the Vasalius the ship's captain was debriefing the pilots which also included Athrun as well." This is the projected course of the enemy ships" Ades showing the pilots the map. "Although it's unfortunate for us that the Laconian team will be joining us later then planned." Rau who was floating at the other side decided to continue the debriefing where his subordinate left off. "We believe that the Earth Forces are there to supply the legged ship. We can't simply ignored that?" Athrun interrupted him thinking that he slipped up on there true objective finding Lacus Clyne. So he decided to remind him of that . But Rau gave him a reminder as well. "First and foremost Athrun were soldiers. Our duty is to get the job done even if the mission was to find Miss Clyne."

"Radars picking up something" Pal announced in his seat "The IFF signals" his mouth began to grin "It's our escorts Montgomery, Bernard and Law" the Jedi master was sighing in relief in his area. "_finally it's over but why do I sense a disturbance right now_."

Suddenly radars started to jam which cause Pal to bluntly grunt in anger. "Was is it Pal. what's the matter" question the captain

"N-Jammers Captain Blocking the entire area!"

"ZAFT they found us. What's there battle strength ensign?" wanting to know what there facing "scanning; confirm 1 Nazca Class vessel, 4 Ginns and" this got him all scared "Captain it's the Aegis."

"Bingo" with a smirk of confidence Gilbert tap in a few keys that activated the Droid fighters with a simple command destroy the Archangel or any other vessel that would try to aid it.

Back at the battlefield the 3 Earth forces ships were not having any luck taking down the Ginns especially with Aegis with them. "Captain what's this all about. How could you not notice the enemy ships till this moment" complain George to Captain Koopman who was sit in beside him.

"Vice foreign minister now is not the time. Send a message to the Archangel to withdraw at once." the communicator didn't need to ask twice as tap in the message for the Archangel. "Your not serious?" George said in a concern that he will not see his daughter at all.

"What choice do we have in this kind of emergency." George slump his head down in hopelessness "So I came all the way here for nothing." Koopman then snap him out to reality "Listen to me if Archangel is destroyed it will be less than nothing."

"Captain we've got a message form the Montgomery stating not to engage and withdraw from the area" Pal said it out loud after getting the message.

"Captain?" concern Badgiruel on what there next move should be, but the captain was big sweating at this moment.

"Captain calm yourself for a moment " Alex said using a bit of the force to restrain her which helped "We don't have much of a choice ensign even if we did rendezvous. Were going to engage them." she slam a button in her chair "All hands Level 1 battle stations" she turn her head to Alex's side "Alex you better head towards your Mobieus fighter"

Alex closed his eyes "Understood" and headed to the elevator towards the hangers.

As Kira was about to prep the Strike for launch until someone was shouting to him and to his luck it was Flay. "Hey you shouldn't be here." Flay eventually ignored and told him whats on her mind.

"My fathers is with the advance fleet in won't be destroyed right." she said with a scared concern. "Look Flay I can't promised on the outcome of this conflict." she eventually grab his arm. "Please Kira, protect my father."

"I'll try the best I can that I will promise you." Kira then ask her to let go of his arm. "Look you should go back to your quarters Flay as battle is about to begin." Flay eventually floated back as Kira activated the Strike. Before she was inches from the doorway "Flay what A surprised of you being here" Alex was shocked seeing her in the hangers. "Alex I-" Flay trailed off of him being here but Alex had no time for quarrels. Both eventually left opposite directions.

As the Strike's launcher pack was installing to prepare it for battle. Mir appeared on the Strike's video screen "_Kira the enemy your facing is a Nazca class, 4 Ginns and the Aegis be careful out there._" a few seconds later Sai's face appeared "_Kira Flay's father is with the advance fleet don't forget._"

" I won't ." His grip tightened on the controls. "Kira Habiki, launching!"

"Mobile Armors and the Strike has been deployed captain." Mir announced to Natarle at the bridge" Very good launch valiants 1 &2, Fire" two huge green laser cannons blasts away a Ginn that was close to the Montgomery bridge.

"It's the Archangel they came to help us" George was relief to know that the legged ship has come to there aid but Koopman wasn't all that happy as he slam his fist down "They should've stayed away"

After Athrun finish taking out the escort ship Law his scanners pick up an enemy mobile suit and he what knows who it is "_Kira!_" and he return to mobile suit mode and engaged him beam rifle to beam rifle. Alex and Cagalli however decided to toy with there Ginn foes for a bit but they stay aware of there Mobeius limits. Mu was engaging with a Ginn alone. Did a zero G while launching hi gun barrels but the Ginn was clever as he was ready to shoot him, the Ginns scanners pick up something coming at his radar scope .Mu as well as everyone else's receive the same thing.

"Mam heat sources picking up something" Pal said in a panic.

"More ZAFT vessels ensign?" the captain announced "No, unknown class. They look like mobile armors." this shocked everyone on the bridge as the droid star fighters launch down and prepared to attack catching everyone off guard.

"What are those things, AHH" the Ginn's pilot's scream could be heard in all ZAFT frequencies as his mobile suit is blown away by the droids blaster cannons. Mu was targeted next however the droid fighters were playing in his level. He used his remaining gun barrels to blasts them to scraps unfortunately a droids energy torpedo launcher hit his zero's engine." Archangel I'm hit I'm heading back now."

Flay took a peak at the bridge due to her worryied curiosity about her father. Everyone in the bridge was busy then ever due to the arrival of the droids. "Dad where's my dad's ship" Sai grabbed her arm to try to pull her away from seeing the situation of the battle feild.. The droids were getting close to the Montgomery bridge with missles at the ready. Flay scared of losing her dad was starting to resonate a tingly feeling throughout her body, unknown to Sai or the bridge crew.

Meanwhile Back at the battlefield both armies where having a hard time dealing with there foes except for the X-series mobile suits. "Droid fighters why are they doing here in this neck of the galaxy?" announced Alex in his mobeius cockpit as he and Cagalli are using the force to used there linear guns to take another shot of there droid foe.

About a minute Alex was sensing the force was pulling to a direction towards a set of battledroids as all of them started to self detonate on there own getting the Montgommery crew much time to head towards the escape pods.. Alex's pradiction was true. Flay has imense force abilities. Perhaps training is eneviabatle. but for now focus on the battle at hand was vital rightnow.

"Oh my are they the machines you warn me about haro?" Haro agreed to Lacus question as the watch the battle in awe-inspiring.

"Versalius hull taking heavy damage" announced the Versalius CIC. "Commander your orders" Rau was not happy at this predicament " Order the withdraw," and Ades issued that order to the remaining pilots "T_he Droid star fighters attacking here and now. Master would not have permitted this_."

Aegis was using mobile armor claws to finish off the rest of the droids in his area. Kira who has sense a ripple in the force for a moment too decidid to focus on the battle, took another direct shot with his beam rifle. After the last droid was taken out both freinds stare at each other still armed to the teeth.

"What return to the Versalius." Athrun had just receive the message. He wanted to convince one if lucky two whom he calls friends to return to the coordinators side. But orders were orders so he ablidge them as a good soldier and left with the Versalius who is now retreating to lick there wounds. "_Kira the captain wants you to extract one of those ships and deliver them to the hangers_" Mir told Kira and grabbed a destroyed droid fighter by the hand and dragged it back.

The destroyed droid ship made a loud clang noise as Strike dropped it down in the hangers. Alex and Caglli who return early before Kira did, floated down to join the rest of the crew who are now curious about there new discovery. "This is quite a craftsman's work" Murdoch said while observing this unknown vessel with two of his mechanics.

Alex on the other hand had two things on his mind. One, the arrival of the droids after a 16 year absense and two, Flays force potential coming out of the surface.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer:Gundam Seed belongs to Bandai and Star wars is the property of Lucas film

CHAPTER 12

Gilbert receives a huge shock of force lightning like no other. Once he was summon to Darth Vectors chambers a few minutes ago.

"Not only you foolishly send Vulture Droid's after the Archangel with out proper orders from me." He continues to pound him with force lightning while he used his other hand to keep him a floated. "But you d almost exposed us eventually" Vector use a huge bolt as he drop Gilbert almost down to his knees. "I am sorry master!" said Gilbert as he grasp for air while holding his insides due to the pain from the force lightning.

Vector was about to unleash another bolt from his hands when he sense a rupture in the force coming from the direction of the legged ship "_This person is seemingly flowing with force abilities. With a perk of the dark side as well. If I can release the dark half more-_" he cracked a smirk for a few seconds before he turn back towards his attention to Darth Sirius who was trying to get back on his own two feet.

"I believe you've been punished enough. Now get out of my sight. I have more important matters that needed to be done" he didn't have to hear that twice as he limp out of the chambers with scabs around his body and face.

A day has pass after the battle. With the advanced fleet now destroyed. Some of the escape pods that came out in one piece, were rescued by the Archangel afterward, as the survivors and the legged ship pressed on to reach to safety. Cagalli who was sitting down in a lotus position and was meditating in front of her master. She was trying very hard about the incident that happened a few minutes after rescuing the remaining Earth Alliance crew.

_Flashback_

_ "Vice foreign minister; were glad you made it to the escape pods safely" Murrue greeted George who came out of the escape pod._

_"Unfortunately Captain Koopman didn't survive the missile blast that hit us momentarily" he was going to ask for the whereabouts of his daughter when a familiar voice kept booming from behind the crowed . "Daddy!" George gave her daughter a tightly embrace. Him being coming was not in vain. Even Murrue and Natarle notice this and with all that was happening even with the arrival of those unknown machines. Seeing father and daughter happily united was graceful enough._

_"If you don't mind sir one of our volunteer crew will take you to your private quarters, temporarily of course." Murrue called Cagalli over. _

_"Young lady why do you have a rod attach to your belt buckle?" questioned George confusedly._

_"It's my lightsaber sir!" she dis attached from her belt it and activate the button to show a very surprised George as he stepped back. She then deactivate her weapon. "Did I scare you sir?"_

_"No, I was just surprised. I only fought ZAFT mobile suits were the ones that posses those types of weapons." _

_"Will sir your half right as you know. Me and my brother were trained in using our abilities since we were 5." this however was a fatal mistake in her part, as it brought a chain reaction of events that were about to unfold. "Wait a minute . It sounds like your telling me that your a Coordinator?" saying as the great pro blue cosmos as he is._

_"Actually sir she is, along with her brother" Natarle answered George's question which cause him to overreact. "WHAT, CAPTAIN EXPLAIN WHY THERE'S A COORDINATOR HERE ON THIS SHIP?" pointing at a suspected Coordinator in question but Cagalli pleaded."But I'm only half Coordinator sir theirs no reason to be angry ." _

_"What my sister says is the truth" said Kira trying to defend her sisters words but George didn't want to hear it. In his eyes they were the mistake of humanity. _

_"I SEE THAT YOUR WITH HER ISN'T IT" _he yelled while pointing the finger at Kira. "_ IT'S BECAUSE PEOPLE LIKE YOU THAT THE WAR STARTED IN THE FIRST PLACE."_

_"I think you said your peace already Vice Foreign minister." Alex step in with a calm demeanor. "Who are you?" George snarled at the blue uniform volunteered man who would questioned him._

_"The names Alex Varcia and if your suspicious of what type I am. I'm a Natural." Alex tried to calm this scene before it turned into an exploding powder keg,"And yet your protecting those two. Don't you have any morales to your fellow man" Alex countered his words. "Actually I do, but unlike you, I don't follow the fascist ideals spread by Blue Cosmos." George had enough of this old jedi's words and decided to let his fist do the talking but Alex dodged his punched and activated his lightsaber which touched close to his neck._

_"I guess your anger got the best of you and as a result you underestimated your opponent" Alex deactivate his saber and Flay ran towards her slumped downed father but not without sending a mean glare at the jedi master and left towards the other direction with her father._

_end flashback_

Kira stood at the observation deck seeing the stars pass by he sighed sadly at the recent events while twirling the data disk in his hands which contains data about that vulture droid that they captured, but that was beside the point in his mind. His mind was crawling about a certain promise to a red headed girl. He promise to protect her father yet he didn't. According to his master it was Flay's force abilities that wer unleashed that save him not the whole way around and he said he will go and talk to her about training once things started to ware down.

The other worry was Athrun. He was determined to kill him and his sister once he gets his chance. It was the skills of the Coordinator and the force that kept him and the other Archangel crew alive so far and now fate awaits for all three of them, once the Archangel reaches the 8th fleet. Will they let him, his sister and their master go with there task done or use them as weapons against the plants. He was all in thought when a haro bot sneak down from underneath his head which broke him out of his concentration.

"Oh my; I'm sorry that Mr. Pink startled you!" said Lacus floating by the jedi padawan with the haro in her hands.

"Lacus? What are you doing out here. You know your not supposed to be out from your quarters?" said A surprised Kira

" Well you see. Me and Mr. Pink was taking a stroll; when we saw you feeling sad?" said a concern Lacus but Kira totally ignored the subject. "Well you still shouldn't be out here. They'll accuse you for spying."

"Is that right?" she giggled and pushed herself away from him. "I could see that something else is bothering you." she focus her eyesight with Kira's never leaving it away . "I guess I can't lie to you can I.?Well were to start?"

"You know that I'm a Coordinator. My sister is one as well. At least half of her. What you don't know was that I was being hunted down by Blue Cosmos ever since I remember how to speak, along with my sister, mother and Master Alex. If I wasn't being trained in the ways of the jedi. I would not be here now."

"You must've had a hard life?" Lacus said feeling sad about his story.

"I did but now me and my sister's friend Athrun-"

"Athrun?" she interrupted Kira's conversation knowing who he was talking about. "Athrun Zala he's the pilot of the Aegis. I have never thought of meeting him again. Hey Why you froze when I mention his name. It sounds like you know him?"

"As a matter of fact I do, Kira." she decided to come clean in front of the jedi padawan "You see the man your talking about is the one who's going to be a part of my life. Athrun Zala is the man I'm destined to be marrying." Kira was shocked that not only that they got daughter of chairman Seigal Clyne but his friend's fiancé.

Meanwhile at the cafeteria two individuals were talking. "Here's your salad daddy." Flay brought over a fresh bowl for her father. "Thank you Flay."

He was eating his full when he saw an expression on his daughters face. "You seem sad Flay. Is something the matter?"

"Actually daddy there is?"

_Around _ the vastness of space The_ Gamow_; who was still playing catchup was heading to the legged ships last known coordinates when. "Sir were picking up a distress signal coming from the Vesalius." The Gamow's captain raced to the his CIC's side. "Can you put it on screen." The CIC did what he'd ask and the entire bridged crew was shocked to see the Vesalius or whats left of it limping very slowly. "Can you make contact?" answered the captain.

" I'll try" the CIC officer then raced to work on contacting their Nazca class comrade. "How long is the Laconian team will be here." the other crew member said in 2 hours.

At Rau's quarters which surprisingly was still intact after the droid attack. "Don't worry the plan is still secured and Darth Sirius has been punish for his foolish act!" suddenly a beeping sound from his intercom alerted him. "I must answer this call master I will contact you again." Rau shut off the holographic intercom and answered his call. "Yes what is it Ade's?"

"Sir the Gamow has arrived and the captain wishes to speak with you." answered Ade's. "Tell him I'll be on my way" he then proceeds out the door.

In the training ground around a hidden base in Mars. Naturals and Coordinators that are still in hypnosis thanks to the drug were target practicing test droids. Preparing them for the invasion "Very good #208" answered the nemonian who was testing there flexibilities. "# 209, your up."

"Sir" said a stormtrooper with a sounded voice that you can tell that the trooper was female . "Began" said the nemonian once he was prepared. The droid started to smack her around a bit knocking her down into the red dirt. It made her pissed off then all a sudden a sort of seed pop out from her mind and she began putting out prolonging encounters. Grabbing her rifle from the ground she shot down the droid and kept shooting till it was nothing but scrap heap.

"Stop; Excellent work #209. Your maneuvers were numerously flawless. Something I have not seen in my entire existence. Now remove your helmet and head to medical facility 8, #209." She did what she was ask and she took her helmet off to reveal a bruised Lenore Zala with a sort of marine haircut. "At once Sir."

Back at the Archangel cafeteria Flay excused herself after hearing her father's newest rant on how Jedi are no different then Coordinators which in the fact make no sense with the volunteer crew that were seated at the next table.

_"I felt something back there. I know it."_ flash backing to the battle of the advance fleet, ZAFT and the droid fighters around her head made her decided on one option. "_He knows something. I think I'll go talk to him."_ Flay then floated off to Alex's quarters thinking that he can provide her with the answers she needed.

Kira return back to his quarters after delivering the disk to his captain. He was still thinking what Lacus said earlier of being Athrun's fiance. "_What should I do. The Earth Forces treats her as a prisoner and not as a guest and with Flay's father here. He'll kill her for a justified reason of her being a Coordinator in general. Oh god what should I do." _ He looked on to the force. Seeing if they can give him some answers.

Flay knocked on the door in Alex's quarter's with no response coming on the other side. She began to fear that he was ignoring her on a bias that she tried to hurt him emotionally during past incidents."Flay?" Flay turn her head around only to see Mir standing next to her. "Mir what are you doing here?" question Flay curiously. "I should ask the same thing to you Flay?" Suddenly the door opened to reveal Cagalli at the front door looking much surprised to see two familiar people. "Flay, Mir? I never suspect you two to be here?" The three girls started getting curious looks when a voice was shouted inside the room. "Come in you two there's no need to wait outside if it's important." answered Alex who still meditating. "I'm going to my quarters now master." Alex nodded knowing were Cagalli was heading. Once she left he turn his attention to his guest. "Well then; What can help you with?"

With a helpful answer from the force. Kira raced towards Lacus's quarters. When he open the hatch doors the pink Haro was jumping with excitement. "Jedi here, Lacus, Haro" Kira tried to silence the pink robot but it was already too late as a groggy Lacus stood up to talk to her surprised guest."Mr. Hibiki? is something wrong?" Kira raised his hands to her mouth. "Put your clothes on. I'm taking you back to ZAFT."

"So how are you going to bring me back to ZAFT Mr. Hibiki?" questioned Lacus as she is followed Kira. "Not to worry Lacus. The force will guide me through the right direction" he look around the corners before proceeding. "Oh yes Master Varcia told me that before!"

"Someone's coming, get behind me." Kira motioned Lacus behind a steel supporter as one of his friends came into view.

"You're up late, Kira" Sai commented while he raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"I Thought I train some more before we reach the 8th fleet" Kira trying to lie the best he could.

"Then whats behind your back brother" Cagalli who was behind the two of them decided to go into a stealth approach and use the force to seize Lacus from his brothers grasp. Revealing her presence outside the opened.

"Lacus, Kira whats going on?" said Sai who wanted direct answers

"Don't interfere you guys" pleaded Kira "I'm taking Lacus back to ZAFT so that she can be safe, and I'll fight all of you to make sure she gets there" Kira drawn out his lightsaber to show them that he meant business.

"I'll help out" Kira was shocked when Sai said those words. "I so happened to know the ZAFT ships last known location. That might help you out."

"I'm going to help out as well. Because you'll be needing me on this mission of yours; Kira!" Cagalli told her brother and she was not taking no for an answer.

Back at Alex's quarters after he quieted both girls down when they boggled him with questions at the same time. He was now currently working at Miriallia's case since he finished with Flay's just moments ago and she left.

"So Miriallia you said that you have been having the same dreams every night?"

"Yes and every time it's the same thing. Tolle dies in a conflict with a red mobile suit and then an image of a man with tan skin and blond hair appears and comforts me, and since you jedi have a talent for these things maybe you can help." Milly answered truthfully.

"Did you told Tolle about this?" Milly nodded telling him that she didn't. A thought came to him and decided to try it. "Milly, I'm going to probe you mind. So closed you eyes and just relax. Don't worry I'ts not going to hurt" Milly took a deep breath and shut her eyes and cleared her mind of thoughts, as Alex was probing his sense's felt a sort of Force blockage with in her and it is slowly deteriorating bit by bit. _"How could anyone create this. Only a jedi with exceptionable skills can make that."_ He forced himself out of the probe when a video com call came in so he excuse himself to answer it."Yes Ensign Badgiruel is something the matter?"

_"There is Colonel Varcia. Both your students has just lifted off with Lacus Clyne!"_

Kira was trying to contact ZAFT forces, using the last known coordinates Sai gave him before Kira and Cagalli departed with Lacus in toll.

"Sir, enemy mobile suit and mobile armor approaching!" the captain of the Gamow was about to issue the order to attack when Kira's plea came from the loudspeaker on all channels. _"_ _This is the pilot of the Strike. Me and the mobuis are from the Earth Alliance vessel Archangel and I implore that no ZAFT ship fire on us for we have Lacus Clyne on board. We will hand her over on one condition that we are met only by the pilot of the Aegis. If you refuse I can not guarantee her safety."_

"Do you think it's a trap Commander?" Ades question his commander who was imply the message he has heard.

"We can not be certain for sure.." His thoughts were interrupted as Athrun appeared on one of the screens in the Ganmow. _"Commander, allow me go out there."_

The masked man tilted his head. "Are you certain Athrun? Me and Ades have not even confirmed that Miss Clyne is aboard the Strike at all."

_"I'm willing to take that risk sir please permit me to go" _insisted Athrun. The sith lord in discuss considered the requset for a moment knowing too well that he'll try to persuade both pilots into joining ZAFT. He then shrugged out of his thought. "Okay Athrun permission granted."

_"Thank you very much, sir" _said a relieved Athrun as he shut the com off from his side."Ades inform the G weapon pilots to get there mobile suits ready to be on stand by." Ades was confused of Rau was asking him but obliged the order anyway.

"I'll be in the Gamow's docking bay to prepare my CGUE to launch." unknown to the crew Rau had a another agenda in mind he was about to

X 303 Aegis departed to meet the Strike & the Mobius on the rendezvous point. A lot of thoughts swirled in his mind for a moment till he came close to both of them. Using his verniers he reverse thrust to slow his machine to a halt. Before he contacted Kira who was in the Strike. Athrun switched the channels to talk the Mobius first.

"Is that you Cagalli? Your inside that Mobius aren't you?" she was in a shocked stupor as his best friend called her name "Yes Athrun I am." Athrun was relieved and surprised at the same time. He quickly return to the Strike's radio frequency since he need to finish his task.

"Athrun; open your cockpit!" The Strike drew his rifle and pointed directly at Aegis' hatch.

Athrun complied, showing both that he was alone and that he was willing to risk having a beam shot straight into his gut. "Lacus Clyne, is she really with you?" In response, Kira opened his own cockpit, and looked at Lacus. "Say something to him. He can't see your face from here; he has to know that it's really you." Kira told her.

"Oh I understand!" Lacus nodded and tilt her head towards Athrun. "Hi Athrun it's nice to see you again." Haro also happily reply in kind.

"It's Lacus," Athrun confirmed with a sigh of relief. "Prepare to receive her" Kira gently pushed his passenger out of the cockpit, imparting enough momentum for her to reach the Aegis and into Athruns arms.

Lacus looked backed towards Kira and replied "Thank you Mr. Hibki for everything you and the jedi have done! And Athrun, you as well." Athrun nodded the compliment ignoring the jedi part that his fiance said. Athrun look back at the Strike and decided to say something knowing that this could be the only opportunity he has. "Kira, you come with us, too! There's no reason for you to remain with the Earth Forces and Cagalli!" Athrun looked up towards the Mobius. " Even if you are half Coordinator the Plants will still welcome you with opened arms."

Kira's eyes went wide. "Athrun... I..."

_"We can't do that Athrun."_ Cagall responded to Athruns plea by switching the mobius radio to microphone mode. "My sister is right Athrun we can't, you see there are still people on the ship that us as jedi must protect." .

"Kira stopped acting about this jedi foolishness drabble. It's complete nonsense!" but Kira reversed his vernier thrusters instead and so did the Mobius "I'm sorry Athrun!"

Athrun looked away with pain in his chest. "Then I don't have no choice, Kira, Cagalli" he said softly. "The next time we meet in battle, I'll shoot both you down myself!"

"Same goes with us" Kira whispered as he closed his hatch.

At that precise moment Rau ordered the G weapons to comense the attack. The Duel, and the Buster launch at the same time Blitz would've joined but it was still out of commission after the Artemis incident. "_Now time to end the jedi here and now!" _before he launch his CGUE he sense another presence. "_Mu La Flaga has arrived as well. Things has now become more interesting"_ he grinned happily before he launch.

_ "_Payback time Strike!" Yzak shot his rifle aiming for the Strikes cockpit but Kira used his jedi reflexes and easily dodged. Buster was ready to aimed his canon at both of them when his sensors detected two heat signatures as one of them shot towards the busterseconds ago.

"Back up has just arrived!" answered Mu as he deployed his wire gunbarrels to keep the enemy mobile suits at bay.

"Mu, Master!" Cagalli said with relief and glee. "Focus on the conflict Cagalli. Don't let you guard down." Alex told Cagalli in his Mobius radio.

"Take this natural!" Dearka fired his canons at the Zero's only to end up missing.

"Ulgh, there getting aggressive now.!" Mu then felt another presence coming. "Rau Le Cruseet he's here." The jedi also felt Rau's presence but in a different way.

Rau arrive at the battlefield with gun's a blazing. "Athrun take Lacus back to the Gamow now!"

"Commander...?" Athrun confused on what was going on obeyed the orders as the soldier he was .

Duel closed rapidly towards the Strike. "I've got you now and this time you are not getting away from me," Yzak whispered, a cold smile on his face.

The two machines engaged each other simultaneously, a competitive duet of bright clashes and sparkles upon each other's shields. Yzak cursed to himself of not hitting him. "_This natural has gotten better since last time! Well, that won't be enough..."_ He circled the Strike, arming his rifle-mounting a grenade launcher and fired at close blank at that moment time slowed down and suddenly In his mind, an amethyst seed slowly fell, and burst causing his force abilities go into overdrive. He took out his beamsaber, sliced the grenade in half and rushed towards the Duel. Yzakat this state, was scared out of his mind. The Strike was aiming to kill.

Buster saw this and zoomed down ignoring his two mobius opponents and atarted aiming his canons at the Strike. The force within him sense this and use the force to fling his beam boomerang right at him.

"Oh, shit!" Dearka dodged at the nick of time. "Your dead!" Yzak aiming his rifle at the the Strike when his head turned giving him the oputunity he needed..

Kira felt it and sliced the gun in two with his beamsaber and then side kicked the Duel in the torso flinging metallic debris inside Yzaks cockpit.

"Oh my god; Yzak? Buddy , can you hear me?" Dearka trying to respond but all was heard was an anguished sound "It burns, it burns, _it burns!"_

Lacus who watching the battle from affar along with Athrun and when she saw enough. She reached to the Aegis' radio to contact the commander. "Commander Rau Le Creuset Stop this at once!" all the forces stopped in there tracks when they heard Lacus's voice. "What you are doing is turning this place into a battlefield. And right in front of a memorial delegation representative such as myself?"

"_Damn why now of all times, When I'm so close."_ and Rau remembered the Sith plan that was in motion. Right now time and patience was the only thing aviable for him so he had no choice but to obliged Lacus's orders."I understand" he switched the channels to Buster's radio. "Dearka go grabbed Yzak, were pulling out."

Dearka was shocked by obeyed his orders anyway and grabbed the damaged Duel and headed back to the Gamow along with his comrades.

"I don't what just happened but were returning to. We don't want to spring a hornets nest out here." Mu turned his Zero around towards Archangel's direction since he was almost out of power.

"Kira what was that just now?" the Jedi master questioned his student. "I don't know master. I don't know?"

AN:I'm adding a few more GSD characters in this story so inspect one to arrive in the next chapter, and your wondering why I drift the fighting this far off is based on the estimated power each mobile weapon has. Flay's father is alive for now until the next chapter. Thank you MSN-04 Sazabi, plus Flay's decision as well. As for Mir becoming a jedi. The thought was hard to ponder and took me 3 months to make a background story on that which will be revealed in later chapters. That's all for now may the force be with you!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer:Gundam Seed belongs to Bandai and Star wars is the property of Lucas film

CHAPTER 13

Yzak continued screaming in pain as he is pulled away in a stretcher towards the Gamow's infirmary. A person who was watching at the sidelines was a fellow red elite pilot who recently got transfered to the Versalius and survived the droid attacks. Her named was Shiho Hahnenfuss .

"Nicol what happened to Yzak out there? Tell me?" she was shaking Nicol for answers until Athrun (along with Lacus who was behind him)stopped her and answered her question. "It was the pilot of the Earth Forces mobile suit the Strike, that caused him those injuries." Lacus was shocked at his words. He was really not considering Kira or his sister Cagalli friends anymore. He was all intent to kill them both.

Around the space colony Liteiria. The salvage group called **The Junk Techs** were busy trying to drive the Earth Forces away from the colony before it can began to launch into space. "I'll hold them back." the Coordinator known as Liam Garfield was about to attack when the Professor alerted him . "_ Liam I'm picking up something coming from the left of the colony and it's huge" _A Star Destroyer appeared right in front of them. The Professor and Kisato who were inside were shocked in awe of the size of the starship, which made ZAFT's Nazca and Lurasian class vessels look like fighter jets. The Star Destroyer suddenly unleash a couple of Ginn type mobile suits from it's hanger bay.

"Let's test how these Tie Ravagers  can handle in conflict. Prepare to attacked all adversaries in the area." Darth Sirus who had recovered from his injury with the force lightning was giving out commands from the Star Destroyer bridge.

The first batch of Tie Ravagers zoom towards the Earth force's ships. blasting them with there laser cuff hands (think super battle Droid's) causing major damages . One of the Ties even unleashed twin beam staff and cut an Earth forces vessel in two to threes. The crew never even had time to scream as most of them were evaporated or suffocated by the un oxygen air of space. Lowe Gear the pilot of Red Frame saw this horror right in front of him. Let go of the transport vehicle he was riding on and went into combat mode.

"Sir an unidentified mobile suit is fighting our forces" announced the Star Destroyer CIC officer making the sith lord utterly upset of hearing someone was daring to interfere. "Put it on screen" appearing right in front of the screen was the Red Frame taking out the Ties. Darth Sirus suddenly a gain a grin "_It's a gundam, and its more fascinating than what Darth Mortis proclaims in his reports! My master will be pleased if we snatch it and we distract it's data."_

"C2 lock the tractor beam on that mobile suit" ordered the sith lord pointing at the Red Frame on the screen. Meanwhile Lowe unleashed his sword called** Gerbera Straight ** after his beam rifle ran out of power. "I better take the rest of these suits down and help my fellow Junk Techs."

_"Warning, unknown energy 8!" _Lowe's artificial computer 8 was warning him. But it was too late as the tractor beam locked on to him. Dragging the Red Frame inside the Star Destroyer "LOWE!" Liam tried to reach Lowe however the Tie Avengers were keeping him busy.

The sith lord smug a smile around his face as he watch Liam's mobile suit was struggling to reach the Red Frame. "Sir the mobile suit is safely docked on our hanger bay and the pilot is captured." said a stormtrooper who was behind him

"Excellent; This test is done, order the withdraw and return to base."

"Sir what about that ship and that mobile suit" pointing at the Ginn and the ReHome ship "there rodents; let them squander back to what holes they came from." the view screen then switched. Showing off the colony Literia readying for blastoff.

"Helmsbot lock turbo lasers targets and destroy that colony before it's gets away" the droid push the command buttons on it's control pad

"This is bad " the Professor activated the comlink "Liam stop what your doing and get back to the ship. I'm detecting heat signature coming from that vessel". Almost at once the Tie Ravagers stopped their attack agianst Liam's Ginn and return to the Star Destroyer and at the time shot up there turbo laser's hitting the Literia's reactor core. Causing a chain reaction that blow up the colony from the inside out. "SHINISTO!" Liam scream his heart out of watching as his brother and the rest of the Coordinator & Natural inhabitants ending up nothing but space dust.

Back at the Archangel a court martial trail was held in Murrue's quarters the defendants in question were the padawan twins. "The defendants in question your honor failed to extent the actions which endangered the safety of two of our pilots and also tempting to betray to the enemy."

"Your hon-captain that comment is a gross exaggeration. I want it strict from the records" Mu re countering Natarle's words. Murrue kept her eyes focus on Kira and Cagalli.

"They should be hanged right now!" George who requested to be present in their trail gave his opposition like the typical Blue Cosmos supporter he is. "Vice foreign minister; though we've granted your permission to be present here since your a government official. Your still a civilian and this is a military tribunal so your opinion is not valid." Murue said in a calm demeanor. "Now then. Kira and Cagalli Hibiki. You have been quiet since the trail began. Do you have something to say in your defense?" Kira spoked up knowing the time was right "what I did in my actions was unacceptable true. But I did not rescue her in the first place so that she can be a prisoner or worst a hostage. She was a rescued civilian, and a guest on this ship,so you had no legal basis on which to restrict any of her movements."

"Thats true. She's better off as being your girlfriend. If your even allowed to date!" Mu gave out a quick quote before Murrue asked to watch what he was saying. Cagalli stepped up to tell her words " I only follow my brother's plea into helping him. Because I believe in my heart what he did was the right thing." Murrue shield her eyes for a moment before continuing.

"Very well I will now make the final verdict." the room was silent for a moment before Murrue continued. "There is sufficient proof that the actions of Kira and Cagalli Yula Hibiki is a violation of military law under Article 3 section B, article 10 section F and Article 13 section 3 therefore the said persons are found guilty and the punishment is execution." it scared both padawans after hearing the captain's judgement she placed on them. George couldn't refrain and just gave himself a smirk after hearing Murrue's announcement. In his mind he was glad that these coordinators are finally put in there place. However his joy would be short lived.

"Unfortunately these crimes are only valid under a military court marshal and it contains no provisions to civilians. I concur that Kira and Cagalli Yula Hibiki proceed careful action in the future. This court is adjourned" the padawans and the three officers felt a sigh of relief all except for George who frowned in anger. As he left to the corridor doorway. He gave Master Alex(who was holding on to there lightsabers to prevent a fiasco from happening) a moody look before departing. Sai along with Miriallia who was also waiting glanced up at the twins when they came out "so Kira, Cagalli how did it go?"

"What did they say to you. Did you two got put on training duty like Sai has?" questioned Mir who was next to Sai. The twins smiled at each other while the two Earth forces officers passed by them and departed as well. Kira was the first to speak up "their not punishing us."

"They're letting us go with a warning." said Cagalli

"You mean I was the only one that gotten punish" Sai glopped downed Mir gave a comfort pat on the back. "Well thats good to hear. Here's your sabers back" smiled Alex as he tossed there weapons back. "Come padawans; We need to discussed about that seed thing I sense you did back at the battle zone, Kira ?"

Kira was about to reply but knew the answer well enough and just followed his master along with his sister Cagalli. Alex then set his eyes on Mir for a few seconds before leaving. Only Cagalli suspect something. She will just have to asked her master about it later. Back at the Plant homeland. The Ganmow; the only ship in the Le Crusett team to survive the droid attack safely docks at port were soldiers and the entire ZAFT council were waiting.

"Father!" Lacus along with haro leap into Seigal Clyne's waiting arms. "Chairman Clyne we have successfully return Lacus to you" said Rau along with Athrun who saluted. Seigal let go of the embrace of his daughter and ask him a question."You said that you encounter strange mobile armor fighters on you report Commander Le Crusett ? Is that true?"

"Yes sir, it is all written in detail on the report along with other key incidents." the sith lord trying to con the best that he could, since he knew what they were anyway. Patrick Zala then step up and walk next to the chairman"We should put in an emergency meeting right away Seigal. If the report that Commander Rau has said is true then our Plant homeland is endangered."

"Yes friend that does cause a problem. See to the preparations" Patrick then left for the council chambers. "Commander where's my son Yzak?" implied Ezalia with a worry look on her face "he's in the medical ward councilwoman Joule. He's just resting up after undergoing surgery."

"What surgery?"

"He was injured during one of the skirmishes against the Earth Forces G weapon." she felt anger for a moment then determination. She want this war to end more than ever and she knew if Operation Spitbreak is successful. Then no more people should die on the battlefield and the coordinators will get there wish for independence. Only Rau felt her emotion's and made himself a small smirk. "Commander please give me updates on my son's progress" he agree to her demand and she left to catch up with Patrick.

Inside Aprarlius City both Seigal and Lacus walk in to the limo that was waiting for them. "Daddy I meet some good people while I was a guest on the legged ship."

"Oh; what kind of good people?"

The three jedi floated back to Alex's quarters . Upon walking in the padawns themselves were confused on what their master was performing "Um master what are you doing?"questioned Kira

"Okay you can reveal yourself now!" was all Alex said as a spiritual ghost of a bearded man with a huge ponytail appeared before them. What stumped the padawans most was his clothing. Which were an exact replica as there's before they all came aboard the Archangel. Kira was the first to came out of the shocked and pointed his finger at the spiritual entity. "Master is that man a jedi?"

Alex smiled at Kira "Yes he is padawan. As a matter of fact he was a jedi master before me and was a best friend during my padawan days" he then brought his attention to the jedi spirit. " Where's Master Obi-Won. I know I sense his demised and he was once your student. Why is he not with you Master Qui-Gon?" the spirit gladly replied. "He has other matters elsewhere. But I can feel that was not what you summoned me here for."

"You are right Master Qui-Gon that wasn't the reason" Alex then changed the expression on his face. "The reason really was if you ever heard a sort of seed power which totally empowers a jedi strength tenfold. Giving him or her un flawed tactical movements?" Qui -Gon pondered that thought for a moment before giving him a certified answer "I don't believe their is any sort of power like that or something similar to those stances. Why you ask?"

"Because for some reason my padawan" he shift his face to Kira "was able to conduct that sort of ability." Qui-Gon took a stepped forward and looked at Kira for a moment. "You seem to be correct Alex. I should inform this discovery." He then looked back at Alex "I sense you another questioned you want to ask of me?" Alex closed his eye's for a moment "There is." he looked at his padawans for a moment than continue "during the outcome of sensing my padawns seed ability I discover a force seal was placed on a lifeform of a girl. Completely blocking any midi-chlorians from overfilling her body. Lately the seal is starting break up and the force is slowly floating into her."

"That is quite a story. The only person I know that has this ability was Master Sirius who has recently passed it downed to his Padawan learner Aubrie Wyn. I should informed him about this endeavor when I return. By who's name of this female lifeform that has this?"

"Miriallia Haw!" Cagalli was shocked because it answered her question as why her master glimpsed at her for a few seconds. Kira was much shocked as well to find out that Mir might be a force user. "Listin padawans since you heard this as well. I implore that you do not tell it to anyone not even the captain until this thought grows heavy and the timing is appropriate do you understand." Both twins swallowed pride and agreed Qui-Gon suddenly vanished and there master walked next to him "We should meditate and practice for now until we reach the Alliance 8th fleet"

Back at the Plants however, a meeting was going on about the events that was happening. "Do you think there new ships of the Earth forces?" asked Yuri Armafi (Nicol's father).

"If it is one of there new vessels, then how they are able to get the ability of multiple laser fire? We should find one and extract its information" said Tad Elsman who was seated at the other side. Ezalia with a deep concern on her face not just about these strange ships but about her son's condition. She brushed off that fought and reply her suggestion "I agree with representative Elsman so what do you think chairman Clyne?" Seigal hold his hands together and gave his verdict. "There's not enough evidence that these ships are Earth Alliance. So for the best interest of the Plants that we ignored this for now and focus on the legged ship and the final weapon for the time being." There was a lot of uproar for a moment before Patrick silence them.

"Commander Le Crusett" Rau stood up in front of the council and stand attention. "You'll use the G weapons and prepare to attack the legged ship before it reaches to the Earth Alliance 8th fleet, and since your ship was destroyed in the last conflict we are assigning you a new Nazca class called the **Volfeild **under your command. Deployment is in 0900 hrs" answered the chairman

"Thank you sir" and Rau gave a Zaft salute. Later that night at the Clyne mansion. Seigal who sitting at his study room could not stop thinking on what his daughter said about the Archangel crew especially the three individuals called the jedi. He had heard rumors about them and there was a few reports indicating Blue Cosmos involvement as well. He wanted to find out right away. He tap a few keys on his home computer to answer to one of his supporters.

"What is it chairman? it is very late at the hour?" questioned diplomatic committee councilwoman Eileen Canaver.

"I need you check up on something for me. I need you to go to the Blue Cosmos website and check up on targets that uses beam sabers?" Eileen was shocked about this request."Chairman you know that this website is blocked from all Plant url databases?"

"Yes I know that. That is why I'm downloading you a password override. Can you please do this for me?" Eileen nodded saying yes to that agreement "Thank you Eileen" and Seigal signed off

As soon as she went to the website. She felt disgusted about the anti-coordinator propaganda that was placed and wanted to signed off right there and then but she reminded herself about Seigal's request and didn't wanted to let him down. She then clicked on the most wanted files and as she looked she was shocked that most of the ZAFT council was on there except for the top three. She became curious about the first three and investigate those profiles first, and by sheer of luck she accidentally found the information she was looking for.

Name:Alex Varcia

Age:approximately late 30's early 40's

Rank:Colonel(volunteer, ranked after initiated to the Earth Alliance)

Hair:Short crop Black, with a assortment of grey

Race:White/Hispanic?(unknown at this time)

Genetic Type:suspected as natural(unknown at this time due to lack of information)

Height: 183 cm

Eyes:Brown

Weapons:beam saber (infantry issued)

Method:capture at all cost

Name:Cagalli Yula Hibiki(daughter of condemned GARM director)

Age:Would be 16

Rank:Ensign(volunteer)

Hair:Blond with braid on front

Race:Asian features

Genetic type: Natural (suspected to be Coordinator)

Height: 162 cm

Eyes:Orange

Weapons:beam saber (infantry issued)

Method:capture for studies or kill if resist

3. Kira Hibiki (son of condemned GARM director)

Age:Would be16

Rank: Ensign(volunteer)

Hair: Brunette Brown with Braid on front

Race:Asian features

Genetic Type:Coordinator

Height:165 cm

Eyes:Purple

Weapons:Beam saber(infantry issued)

Method:Terminate at all cost

Eileen was pacing at the images of those three individuals for a few minutes. She was even more surprised on the number of Blue Cosmos loyalist that were killed when they engage them. "_The chairman needs to know of this!" _ A day after the incident in questioned the Archangel finally rendezvous with the Eighth fleet.

"Bring us around and match velocity with the Agamemnon flagship _Menelaos_ Ensign Neumann." ordered Murrue as Arnold did just that as the Archangel aligned with the other Earth alliance ships. "Is there something wrong Ensign Neumann?"

"I was concern if this is agood idea to cruise this close to the flagship?"

Murrue smiled. "Admiral Halberton's orders. He probably wants to see us with his own eyes. After all he was one of the biggest supporters of the program that produced both this ship and the G-weapons in the first place."

"We got a signal from _Menelaos,_ Ma'am" announced Pal who interrupted both the Murrue and Arnold's conversation"it's a direct message from the Admiral Halberton himself."

"Read it Ensign"

"It says that he is arriving to our ship to inspect us and also to personally meet these jedi he heard about. Message ends there mam"

"Understood" Murrue then rose from her command chair and moved for the elevator hatch, along with Natarle Badgiruel. "Ensign Neumann; please hold the fort while we're gone."

"Yes, ma'am," Natarle then shut the hatch. "Do you have something to say Natarle?" questioned the captain as she was the first to speak out.

"It's about the Strike? I was wondering that you have any plans?" Murrue then began a frowned look in her face. "What plans? What do you mean?"

Badgiruel's eyes narrowed slightly. "Everyone on this ship knows that the only reason we were able to make it this far was because of the Strike's incredible capabilities, and because _he_ was the one piloting it. And to add bonus both he,his sister and that man they call master have incredible fighting skills that far exceeds all forms of hand to hand combat."

"I know what you mean but the fact stands. Of all there capabilities, their not Earth forces soldiers. Their civilians first and foremost " and as the fundamental argument continue. In the hanger bay a certain jedi padawan floatingly stares at the Strike. "Hey that kid has been goggling at the Strike for sometime?" questioned Kojiro Murdoch as he was fixing Mu's Mobius Zero. "Leave him be. The kid has a lot on his mind right now" suddenly Alex pass both Mu (who was testing the controls of his Zero's cockpit) and Murdoch. "Troubled thoughts Kira?"

Kira turned his head around to greet his master"It's the past events master. I came here to clear some thoughts before we depart from this ship." Kira then notice the changed face of his master. Making him feel uncomfortable. "Were not leaving aren't we?"

"I'm afraid not. Its the things we saw just now. You and Cigalli should have felt it. The darkside is befalling upon Earth and Plant and I fear that it will only get worse."

"But master you swore that we will depart once we reach to safety and this is it?"

"Sometimes thing don't go as we foreseen . That also goes for jedi."

"Oh and I interrupting something? Both jedi turn around to see Murrue floating next to them. "For what we owe the pleasure of your presence Lieutenant Ramius?" asked a concern Alex

"Well with the chaos we seen in the last two weeks I have not the time to thank you jedi for keeping us safe for so long. " she stretch out her hand to show her gratitude and Alex was oblige to return the favor. "It was merely a jedi's duty mam"

"I hope you'll stay for a while before you decent down to Earth. Admiral Halberton seems interest to meet you people"

"I'll be looking forward to it"

Flay and her fateher were both preparing themselves for Halberton's arrival. Flay was in deep thought on the words of a certain jedi master. "Flay, earth to Flay!"

"Oh sorry father I was thinking about the words of someone" apologizing while she handed some cologne to him. "Not that jedi master person again. I told you many times to stop listening to him. He is a bad influence to you."

"I don't believe he is. He's not a coordinator and his words speaks truthfully"

"Thats enough Flay. I don't want you to listen or talk to him or his Coordinator protegees do you understand me?" she wanted to cry here and then but decided to swallow up pride for now "Yes father"

Two hours later a shuttle was launch from the _Agamemnon_-class _Menelaos_ carrying Rear Admiral Lewis C. Halberton. All the crew of the Archangel were assembled in front of the hanger to greet the Admiral

The officers saluted the admiral as he walked out from the shuttle once it landed safety along with his Flag officer Eric Hoffman. "It's nice to see you'll all alive." said the admiral as return salute in kind "when I heard about Heliopolis, we thought the worse might happend ."

"It would take more than a few skirmishes to sink the Archangel" smiled Murrue

"So it would seem"Natarle was the first to step forward. "I'm Ensign Natarle Badgiruel, Sir, CIC and _Archangel_'s acting executive officer."

Mu was next to announced himself "Lieutenant Mu La Flaga, of the Seventh Orbital Fleet, Admiral; I came aboard after the ship I was assigned to was destroyed back at Heliopolis."

Halberton shook his head. "Yes, I heard about that. We were glad you ended up on the Archangel." He floated towards George who was holding Flay. "Vice Foreign minister Allster its good that you surive the ordeal" Halberton extended his hand even though he despised the man personally but it was standard procedures when you in the military. Next he turned his head towards the three individuals who were carrying lightsabers. "So these are the so called jedi I heard about?"

"yes they are sir. They were living in Heliopolis before ZAFT attacked and were quite helpful during the last two weeks." He walked next to them with Hoffman terrified for his safety. "Whats your name?"

"I'm Alex Varcia and these two are my apprentices Kira and Cagalli Hibiki"

"_Hibiki; he don't mean that man who is suspected in creating the Ultimate Coordinator_!" he decided such suspicion should wait. "Lieutenant; we should head to your office to discuss whats our next move" Alex decided it was right time to speak his mind. "Admiral if you don't mind if I would tag along. It involves your plans and me and my apprentices stay here on the Earth Forces!"

The Ganmow flies off after they got resupplied along with Rau's new Nazca class flagship The Volfied. There mission was to hunt down and destroy the legged ship. But inside the infirmary however you could hear violence from a certain white albino red coat pilot "Damn that Strike pilot he's going to pay for this" he growls while touching his surgical scar wound" that pilot will underestimate facing me Yzak Joule" outside the infirmary Shiho heard everything and gave her own solemn thought "_Don't worry Yzak. If your going to fight the pilot. I'll be right there to help you"_

"This will be getting used to commander" Aides asked as he tries to get used to the bridge command of the Volfeid. "Yes but we should not worry about comforts right now. Instead we should strategize on how to accomplishing this mission."

"Your right" and Aides floats to the bridges display board along with Rau. "The last report from the Zieglar has inform us that the legged ship is not heading to Lunar Base as we expected" Rau then clicked to another map "instead it went straight to the Eighth lunar fleet"

"From That trajectory, I'd say they intend to head for Alaska," Ades agreed. "Earth Alliance Headquarters must be desperate to get their hands on that ship and its mobile suit."

"More importantly its battle data; with that, they can proceed to mass-production then were all done for" Le Creuset stroked his chin. "It's best that we take them out while they're still in our own backyard."

"Will use 6 Ginns 2 CGUES and all 4 Gundams for this job. The eighth fleet will more likely protect the legged ship as it descends. We must prevent that from happening." an hour after debriefing the startegy he returns to his office and insert certain codes to opened a distinguish blocked channel. "You have summoned me my master"

"Yes Darth Mortis I have come to inform you that the plan although through menial circumstances is back on schedule and also we have captured ourselves a gundam and we are progressing in extracting it's data now"

"What of the pilot?"

"We are in the process on interrogating him. He is strong willed but he will break in time" Darth Vector cracks a smile after that last sentence.

"We are rendezvousing towards the Eight fleet to destroy them along with the legged ship as well."

"See to it. I have forseen that the legged ship itself will pose a threat to our plans. do not fail me!"

"It will be done my master." Back at Mars base Lowe Gear still resist after being sacredly burned by the electrical prods the two stormstroopers were using.

"This is pointless. #404 dragged him to the electrical wire torture chamber" told Darth Sirus as the stormtroopers dragged him by the legs to another set of chambers and set him up(_Think Han Solo torture scene in Empire Strikes Back) "_Now you will talk on how you pilot that mobile suit" and Lowe screams as the wires take there effect.

AN:I was going to end this chapter when they landed in Libya but I promise myself I'll updated at the end of the month. So now this will be a two parter instead of one. I was also thinking in adding the Hawke sisters by advised against that just to stay true to the Gundam Seed storyline. The character Aubrie Lyn is real. It is based on one of the volumes in the Clone Wars Graphic novels and I have no rights of it at all, as well as the Volfeid since the name was taken out of context from the Slayers and Lost Universe series. How Blue Cosmos know these names was due in Gerald Garcia's part because the Archangel officers most notibally Badgeirul herself that told him. Well thats it for now. Keep watching for more updates!


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer:Gundam Seed belongs to Bandai and Star wars is the property of Lucas film

CHAPTER 14

"So you want to joined The Earth Forces. Is that right?" Halberton was speaking to the jedi master who was leaning behind the wall in Murrues office.

"That is correct admiral. Along with my padawn learners Kira & Cagalli Hibiki as well"

"That can be arranged, thou it would take awhile to process." spoken the admiral "but I'm curious why you decided to join up with us?"

"It's for imperative reasons and lets leave it at that" Halberton looked at his eyes and nodded "I understand" then turned his head. Looking at the three Earth Alliance officers in question "The three of you are being promoted. It's not official yet until you reach Earth."At the Archangel's bunk quarters 3 former collage students were talking about the event then Sai came in "hey guys didn't you here. Both Kira and Cagalli are now part of the Earth Forces."

"What; are you serious? How could they just wanted to be excepted in?" shocked Tolle

"It's probably there master. After all they are his apprentices"

"I don't think thats the reason they decided to joined up Kuzzey." All three looked at Milly who she looked down in despair. "Whats going on" another voice boomed and it was Flay.

"Oh Flay I think you should not hear this" Sai trying the best to protect her. She was starting to get quite confused "hear what?" Kuzzey decided this time to blurt it out.

"So were now in the Earth forces. Kira already told me" said Cagalli as both padawans stand afloat near there master in another corridor of the Archangel.

"It was a rough choice. But for now it was a decent path to follow" he then glared up at space as a shuttle craft passed by "I'm afraid padawans that the Sith now knows our presence."

"You have told us about the Sith during our training . So that feeling me and my sister felt back in Heliopolis and again in Janus Seven space was one?" Kira interrupted

"Your aspects are correct padawan." In another part of Solar space A unmarked Laurasia class frigate belonging to the mercenary group **Serpents Tail** floated by. But it was not the outside that was going on but what was inside the ship.

"What do you want Kenov? We gave you permission to dock here now tell me what it is you want to speak to me about?" concern Gai along with the rest of the crew who were behind him. "Always the brash one eh Gai. Thats what I like about you. Well this time it's not about information but in a lines of a job offer."

"Job offer?"

"Yes; You know about the war situation between Earth & Plant" Gai nodded "well I've just recently got employed by an unanimous group that lets just say will put an end to it, and I am asking. Why not you joined on the winning side." Gai pondered that thought for a moment than gave him the simplest on answers.

"Like hell,do you think I was born yesterday that I will agree in an alliance to you" suddenly all of Serpent tail pulled out their guns aiming at their guest. "I suggest you leave." Kenov face after he heard that was a disappointed look "You have just made a big mistake my friend" he began pulling out an odd black electronic like grenade which cause the mercenaries to be shocked in seeing something they have not seen before. "This thing is a gift from my employers called A Thermal Detonator. Quite strong than a regular frag grenade now open the hatched."

Serpent Tail didn't want to make any brash decisions at the moment and did what he told them. "Thank you, I'll see you in the next life. Oh and before I go I should inform you that I have heard my employers captured Lowe Gear and Red Frame just one day ago" he dropped the detonator and escape with his ship because he didn't want to be there when it exploded. Elijah quickly grabbed it and Gai told him to quickly put it in the airlock and Reed quickly unleashed the hatch. A huge explosion of light flashed before there eyes.

"Was that from the bomb he tossed?" questioned Loretta

"Looks that way mom"answered her daughter Aja. Then Reed got up to talk to Gai "should we go after him sir?"

"Don't bother. I need you to contact Morganrate in Orb. I heard from intel that there looking for mobile suit data. Tell them about an offer on the data of Blue Frame."

"You believe something bad is going down?" questioned Elijah to his commander and he nodded. At the same moment in the Barnacle civilian space dock where the Rehome ship successfully reach. "What do you mean they're not wanting an intern." yelled a girl with goggles at the head maintenance crew member "It's just what they say. They're not requesting an intern at this time. Look all I heard that they just lost a team member recently. Some guy name Lowe Gear." She return to the shuttle feeling all down and tap a few keys "_Julie you look sad is something the matter._"

"The mission failed Miss Simons. I couldn't get in to the Rehome ship and take the Red Frame" said Julie as she removed her disguise. "_Well no matter I just got contacted by the Serpent Tail mercenaries and they're offering the data on Blue Frame. Just return home your mission is completed." _At the same moment in the **Aktaion Industries** Development Facility Satellite. The director was being visited by two people carrying two separate cases. "Who are you guys. How did you pass security?" They never spoke as one of them walk forward and placed the briefcase at his desk turn it around and opened it. A video mod was displayed and a hooded figure appeared "_Greetings I hope I did not come in a bad time."_

_"_Okay I want to know who you are and who are these people?" demanded the director.

_"These two are my fellow soldiers and I am Darth Vector but you can call me Lord Vector if you want to be formal." _the director calmed himself down and sit "Okay Lord Vector if that what you call yourself. What do you need of me?"

"_I am asking for your service #N223 can you show him(AN:N is an initial for a person who is natural)." _The man in his left gave him a PDA device as the director turn it on it displayed blueprints of droid soldiers and fighter ships which gave him a surprise look. _"As you can see I am asking you to mass develop them for the purpose of invading Earth and the Plants and in return I will grant you your just desires" _another person put a second briefcase down at his desk displaying gold "_So do we have an agreement."_

Kira and Cagalli were in there flight uniforms with the exception of their lightsabers attached to there belt buckles. Both of them were heading towards the hanger when they were suddenly stop by there all still wearing there uniform which cause both of them in a shocked stupor. "Hey why are you still in uniform?" questioned Cagalli

"Well we heard you and your master enlisted in the Earth Forces so we all decided to stay too. You guys still need our help" explain Miriallia to the padawans as she was speaking for all of them.

_Flashback_

_"What is this?" Question Sai as he along with his other volunteered compatriots were given similar sheets of paper by Hoffman and Badgeriuel. _

_"Your discharged papers. While you were an instrument in ensuring the safety of the ship, the fact remains that it is still illegal for civilians to participate in battle. This is our way of getting around any potential complications also any information you learn while on duty is confedential. " explain Hoffman to all of them._

"_We heard Kira and Cagalli got enlisted" concern Tolle about his friends predicament. Flay who was beside them as well was shocked that the two of them are with the Earth forces along with the person, whom she now have faith and trust in. Master Alex Varcia. _

_"That is a different matter I'm afraid" answered Natarle_

_"Well then" a sound of torn paper was heard"Sai what are you doing?" Kuzzey questioned._

_" I can't idly by and see our friends battle this war alone so I'm staying" and then like a chain reaction the rest of them torn theres. Flay was surprised to all of them, and then something quite out of her character made her did something "Sir if you don't mind. I like to enlist into the Earth forces."_

_End Flashback_

"And thats the story" both padawans were shocked at this. What shocked them more was Flay's decision to joined the Earth Forces._ "_Excuse me?" they all turned around to see a woman who was carrying lugged in her left hand and a little girl on her right hand "my daughter wanted to ask you something?" The little girl then floated to Kira and Cagalli and reach out in her purse pocket to give them two Origami flowers "thank you for protecting us so far." The Ganmow and the Volfeid along with the Nazca class Zeiglar were outside the Eighth fleets range. The entire crew were prepping there mobile suits for the upcoming battle. "_Kira, Cagalli. I will do what I must in order to bring peace"_ Athrun muttered in his thoughts as he prepared the Aeigis but he was also getting second thoughts though. when Lacus told him that legged ship's crew was not like the Earth Forces. Yzak however had his own agenda and Shiho who has promised herself that she will aid him no matter what. "They still have not detected us yet Ades?" his second in command gave him a nod and he smiled "Excellent inform the Ganmow that we will now initiate the attack."

At the hanger bay shuttle was about to launch the civilians to Earth unfortunately "You enlist, WHY DID YOU DECIDED TO ENLIST." George Allster felt disgusted as he saw her daughter in a Earth Alliance uniform right in front of him. "It's that man Varcia wasn't it. He forced you to joined up!"

"He didn't daddy. I joined up by my own discretion." trying the best she could to convince her father that she was telling the truth.

"But why Flay? He is a Coordinator just like the other two and you are being tainted ." saying as if he got the answers. But it was not going to work. Not now not ever.

"He's not a Coordinator" George stop her from continuing and ask her these simple words "and I told you to stop listening to him yet you refused." He then did something quite rational when he grabbed her arm. "Now come on. We will settle this problem once we reach down to Earth. Officer can you help me" The EA officer responded and grab Flays other arm so that she would not use it to retaliate physically.

"Your hurting me. Please stop" she pleaded while she was struggling to get free from the grips of both men but to no avail. Then the force responded to her call and within seconds this powerful mystical entity was able to slam both men into the wall. "What the hell was that? " He glued his toward his daughters and by the way he looked. It was someone who was scared.

"Alex told me it was an ability, called the force" she was about extended her hand to help him up but like Lacus after her It was slapped away. "Get away from me. First you get yourself tainted by him and now this." His voice started to grow cold and told her something that he will believe he won't regret. "You Flay are not my daughter. Not anymore" he then walked towards the shuttle ignoring Flays tears as she crouched down to her stomach "Daddy!" then an alarm sound came in as an officer reach an intercom. "Whats happening?" questioned George

"Were being attack by ZAFT. Our mobile armors are beginning to counterattack." the officer then escorted George inside while the other officer picked Flay up "I'm taking you to an escape pod admiral's orders." The ZAFT mobile suits along with the four stolen Gundams begin attacking the Eighth fleet who were now powerless. At the seat of the Volfied Rau was enjoying the results. But in his mind he would rather join in fight than just watching. "So Halberton is not allowing the Archangel to participate. He's keeping it in the rear of the fleet?"

"That will make it easier for us. It means that it won't deploy the Strike" answer Ades. Yzak was destroying everything in his path. Madly determine to locate the Strike with Shiho closely hidden behind him.

Lewis was viewing the battlefield in his bridged chair after he returned to his ship hours before the attacked commence, and he was not to pleased as multiple ships and mobile armors were easily being ripped apart, but his orders were clear. the Archangel must reach to **Josh – A** base intact. "Admiral the two Lurasia class are targeting the Seleukos and The Casandros" and within minutes the bridge crew watched as both vessels were destroyed.

"Destroying retreating ships. Your a disgrace of the uniform Le Creusett" Halberton said with a growl at his face. The Archangel were in level One battle status and had there weapons prep in case ZAFT was close to there weapon range but for the time being bridge crew could not do nothing but watch the destruction on there view screen.

"_Hey why are we still in standby? Those four machines are at it again and tearing the 8th fleet a good one. "_ asked Mu on the video intercom

"Lt. LaFlaga our ship has not been signaled to joined in yet please remained on standby" then she cut him off. Mu could only punch the wall in frustration. "_How can I be on standby when LeCreusett is enjoying his destruction?"_

_"Calm down. Pint up anger won't resolved anything."_ Mu then recognized his voice "_Alex? Why are you in my mind?" _Inside the Melanos Halberton receives a message from Murrue "What you want to decent to Earth now?"

_"Yes. It seems its the ship and the mobile suit there after. It's imperative that we began decent sequence now admiral or else the whole fleet will be destroyed."_ Halberton was getting frustrated about his new predicament "You know the distance you are in is not Alaka?"

"_We know sir but if we decent now we can make it to any of the Earth Alliance territories"_ the admiral knew she was right. the Archangel had to decent now. "You still haven't change a bit since the academy days."

_" __An officer learns from her superiors" _Murrue said it with a chuckle and then the admiral gave her a certain command "you have permission to began decent immediately." The Duel was still busy taking numbers but still no Strike "Come on out Strike, you coward." Back in the Archangel the crew began to go to work preparing to go into reentry. They all knew that one fatal mistake could spell doom for them. "Descent sequence, reconfirm, Test the ablative gel dischargers." Murrue comply and everyone press several buttons on his console. On the underside of the hull, a number of circular devices extended and discharged a gelatinous substance which will protect them from the heat of reentry.

"Were, descending, in a situation were in?" yelled Mu as he felt the ship changing angle Kojiro Murdoch just shrugged. "What good's it going to do to yell at me?" He shook his head wryly. "I guess it's better than doing nothing."

_"Even if we lose the ZAFT ships and GINNs, there's still those four machines" _said Kira as he probed his thoughtsinto Mu's mind while he's making final adjustments to the Strike. _"Yes Mu listen to my padawan?_" said Alex pulling the same mind thought. "Ah Mu?" only Kojiro was clueless as he saw Mu staring into nothing.

In the Volfeld Rau saw the Archangel descending and the 8th fleet pushing forward."The legged ship's now pulling away?" He clenched a fist. "Halberton, that bastard. Is he using the Eighth Fleet as a shield to allow that ship to get to Earth?"

Captain Ades glanced at him. "Hm?"

"Close in on them!" the Commander ordered. "It's imperative we destroy it before it makes its descent."

"Right." Ades turned to the helmsman. "Boost engines; adjust course twenty degrees to port." Then, to the man at Tactical. "Prepare main cannon; target the legged ship." He next addressed the comm officer. "Order the G-weapons to press their attack. I want the black ship's machines out of the way." Nicol looked at there main target after he finished his mobile armor opponent off with little less effort "Look at the Archangel?"

Athrun blinked. "It's heading for Earth?"

"I won't let that happen," Dearka growled as all four G weapons descended forward to the Eighth Fleet determined to succeed in there mission. Back in the Archangel the pilots sat tensely in there cockpits when they heard that the The Duel and the Buster have broken through and the Menelaos is engaged in combat. Mu had enough. Unlike there jedi counterparts in the ship, he couldn't idly by as the enemy forces are this close "Captain!" said Mu as he push his link to the bridge."Let us fight to the last second! How much time's left?"

"Don't be ridiculous. You want us to-" however Kira interrupted her as his video link went up as well "According to the catalogue specs the Strike is able to go through reentry on its own and I agree with LaFlaga If this keeps up, the Menelaos will be in great danger. Come on, Captain! "

"I agree with my brother on this one Captain!" Cagalli said as her link was on as well. Alex to came on and said "my padawans are right. So captain do we have permission?" Natarle took action while Murrue hesitated and came behind Mir's post and push the intercom "Very well, Launch, but return before we begin the descent sequence. The Strike is theoretically capable of reentry, but it's never been tested. We don't know what will happened to it's interior! Keep a constant eye on the time and altitude at all times. You got that Kira!"

"Yes, mam" and Kira signed off along with the three of them. Murrue became angry and turned and glared at her XO. "Ensign Badgiruel!" Nartale only gave her a simple reply "if this ship is destroyed, then the sacrifices of the Eighth Fleet will have been in vain!"

"Damn it were running out of time. Hurry up and die already!" said the Buster pilot Dearka but before he can pull the trigger he gets shot up by a Alex's Mobius saving the Belgrados from being destroyed. "You pest" and he aimed his launcher towards him.

"Evade" answer Alex as all three evaded the incoming blast.

"Sir X 105 Strike, two Mobiuses and a Mobius Zero has launched from the Archangel!" answered the Menelaos CIC causing the captain great confusion on what they were doing but he was not alone in this for the sith lord in questioned was clueless as well. Kira was heading to fight when he felt the Strike getting a little sluggish."Must be gravity pulling me down," he muttered. A few minor adjustments and he was on his way. But no sooner the Duel found him"there you are, Strike, you've finally showed." Yzak said softly as he stowed his rifle and drew a saber. "This is for the nasty wound."

Kira saw him coming but was surprised at his opponent. "The Duel! Upgraded!"

"Now take this!" Yzak shouted, his railgun spitting fire but Kira easily dodged it and pulled his shield up as Yzak slammed his shield into it. "_The pilot is berserk. It's feeling of intense anger and pain."_ he then came up with decisions in dealing with his opponent. Meanwhile Dearka was having trouble with the Mobiuses and Zero. Even though there weapons were getting little effect it didn't matter. They were only here to buy Archangel enough time.

"Yeah, this is definitely becoming dangerous " Dearka grin while aiming another shot at Alex's Mobius. The jedi master can only answer it with a whisper "Such confidence!". Mu however can only glared maddening at the Buster "You're beginning to bug me!" as he aim his wire gun barrels at it. Back at the battle between Strike and the Duel. The Duel was still attacking him furiously while Kira only strike up a defense.

"You can only defend Strike" said Yzak as he made another blow at his shield. Kira knows that he had to do something. Then he finally came up with one and put away his riffle and grab his beam saber and made his Strike go into jedi battle formation IV Ataro and started to counterattack. Yzak dodged the first hit but ended up losing his railgun at the process as it was the first to be hacked off. Shiho who was taking out another mobile armor with her CGUE scan her video camera and adjust the screening to see Yzak in a fight with Strike and by the she looked at it. He was losing.

_"Oh no Yzak!"_ she finish off another one who wanted a good shoot at her and race as fast as her mobile suit can go.

"This machine is getting heavy!" said Dearka as the battle was getting close to Earths atmosphere. Cagalli was about to take another shot when her force sense detect her of danger and she barely dodged a shot from the Lurasia class ship the Ganmow. However the Volfeld saw this and Ades immediately try to contact the ships captain.

"Gamow, you're out too far. Just what are you doing, Zelman?" Ades demanded and a frizzy screen of Ganmow captain appeared"_I can't pull back now that I've managed to corner them. Halberton was the one who started all this, and so we'll see the end of him and the legged ship!" _The sith lord in disguise only gave a final thought of Zelmans act. _"Such a fool."_

Mu spotted the making its run "Damn you" and he spiraled out all four of his gun barrels to two of it's engines. But that alone was not enough. Mu then tap to the communications of the mobieus's "I can't stop the Lurasia class can some get it for me"

"_Leave that to me"_ Alex sped to Ganmows direction but stop cold as a Syllia beam from the Aeigis almost hitting him. Meanwhile Yzak was in a losing battle with the Strike as he was showing the full forms of the jedi arts and one by one he's feeling the effects.

"_Give up, theres no way you can win" _ said Kira as he successfully contacted the Duel while he overpowered his beam saber with a striking form VI Niman style.

"So you show your cowardly face at last Natural!" it made Yzak more determined to defeat him. Kira only sighed as he posed form II: Makashi and sliced off his gundams arm holding the beam saber and kick him. He was seconds for the finishing blow when a CGUE shot him at his side.

Yzak was angry that the CGUE pilot was taking his kill. Even worse he knew who piloting it. "Shiho thats my kill. What are you trying to do?" Shiho just smirk with confidence "_helping you defeat him Yzak thats what" _and took another shot for her machine gun.

"You get away from him" and by surprise Cagalli showed up using her missiles on the CGUE. Eventually she saw this and got the jump on her. Luckily she jettison before the first bullets crack into her cockpit and used her lightsaber and the force to attached herself to the CGUE. Unfortunately all four were too close to Earth and her heat was engulfing them all. Yzak took this opotunity to draw out his rifle "Now I've got ya!"

The Ganmow and the Menalaos were exchanging fire. Hitting in directive targets but both Halberton and Hoffman knew what the Ganmow was really doing.

"There sacrificing themselves?" shocked Hoffman as finally figured it out. Halberton then a beeped came from Halberton seat. Although it was not a good moment to do so but he answered anyway "yes".

"_Sir the Vice Foreign ministers daughter is safely secured at an escape-" _the signal was then off butHalberton knew the last sentence when a pod escaped at there view. He then brought his attention to his second in command "send the shuttle out now. I don't want ZAFT get a chance at destroying that ship. Not after all this" saying it while clenching his fist.

Time was growing thin as the Archangel descended down. "Captain; We have two minutes before phase III entry interface" spoken Arnold about the time they have left "prepare to release ablative gel." Natarle who was in the other seat shout out commands " order the Zero, Mobius and the Strike to return."

"Damn that as far as I can go" and Mu jettison towards the Archangel "hurry you jedi?" The buster was struggling to get out of earths orbit but knew it was too late and decided the cocoon down and decent. As for the jedi?

"I'm burning up" Cagalli was holding on the best as she could. But they were all going down fast and the Strike was busy battling Duel. "_Use the force Cagalli!"_

"Master!" His mobius speed down towards them. Athrun who was out of harms way shock when he realised who he was. Because he engaged it.

_Flashback a moments ago_

_the Aegis was having a hard time shooting down the Mobieus with his beam rifle though he gots some good hits but not enough to destroy it. "Damn your quite annoying" but then his radio was on "I'm far from annoying" he then recognized his voice. It was that of 6 years ago. "Alex Varcia?" A signal came to him by the Volfeld telling him to pull back. Along with the Blitz and other ZAFT mobile suits._

_End Flashback_

Menaloas was in its last legs and Halberton knew that but at least he knew he got the job done. Within moments both his ship and the Ganmow was destroyed in flames. Inside the Archangel Murrue saluted with tears in her eyes. Natarle and the rest of the crew followed after that and the same thing happened with the ZAFT ships.

Yzak closely dodged the attack of Kira's beam weapons but he never saw the foot of the Strike kicking him. "_Now, will you surrender"_

He raised his beam rifle telling he wasn't. As he was about to aim. The shuttle from the Menelaos flew right through his sights. "What?" Yzak only saw it as a troop transport and "How there you get in my way" and aim his rifle at the shuttle.

"No don't do it. There only civilians" Kira used his verners to intercept the blast. Back on Mars a bloodied Lowe remain in chains he didn't gave them anything. He would rather die than give out information on Red Frame which he bobby trap everything with computer locks before he was captured. At Darth Vectors throne room. Darth Sirus knelled down and gave his report and the way he expressed it. It was not a good one.

The sith lord rubbed his chin on what to do now. The pilot they captured was strong in will even though his was battered. "Darth Sirus."

"Yes Master"

"Bring our captor here" and Sirus rise up and proceeded to do what he ask. Vector than tap a few buttons. Minutes latter Lowe was dragged in by a Sith lord with two troopers behind. "Now kneel" and Sirus hit him in the back with a rod. Forcing him to go down.

"You are quite the braved one pilot" said Vector snarly as he walk closer to Lowe "But you know in the end. Your methods will be pointless and by the way you looked. It seems you not afraid that you'll die" he then cracked a smile. "Which I have decided of rather than interrogating you more. Till your life expires. I choose another meaning." Lowe never knew what he meant by that. But he didn't have time to ponder as something jab at his neck.

"Welcome to the Sith Empire" was the last words he heard coming Vectors mouth.

AN:I apologized for making you guys wait too long. The reason why didn't finish the sequence at the Eighth Fleet battle is I wanted to add it in the next chapter which would reveal how they survived the decent. However you have to wait till Chapter 16 for that along with Lowe's fate as well. Because the next chapter will tell how Gilbert Durandel fell down the dark path. Well thats it for now.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer:Gundam Seed belongs to Bandai and Star wars is the property of Lucas film

CHAPTER 15

Vector return sitting back at his throne after Sirus and two stormtroopers dragged Lowe back to his cell. He was reminiscing how events flow through. Like he envision.

**19 Years ago, 4 days after the Battle Of Jablim**

_"Chancellor Palpatine your guest from Dantooine_ _ has arrived "_ spoken his Rodian secretary. "Send him in" he return his attention to the five jedi including padawan Anikin Skywalker that was with them in his office. "You must excuse me. I have diplomatic duties that needs to be taken care of" as all five jedi walked away when the guest appeard. Yoda sense something odd about him but decided to withheld and meditate that thought later since currently there was a war that needed to be won right now.

Once both knew that jedi's presence were as far away as possible the two people in the room decided to loosen their disguises.

"It's good to withdrew this false identity brother" spoken Palpatines guest

"The feelings mutual myself " he told that to the person who was his other half before returning to his desk chair. "Currently I am working on turning one of them towards the darkside?"

"Yes your told me about the chosen one Anakin Skywalker but thats preside the point, I want to know why you summoned me here, dear brother?" his face began to scowl hoping that this visit was not a waste of his time Palpatine then slid a PADD out from one of the drawers in his desk and Vector was viewing what was on the screen. "I need you to take two Republic Attack Cruisers and head to the reaches of the outer rim to explore inhabited worlds not known to the republic and ready for invasion after the jedi are no more here. Not to worry the Jedi and The senate don't know of it's existence or the clones dispatched to you by my hidden vat chambers and there only loyal to the sith. "

**Darth Vectors POV**

I sigh with ease that this did not come at notice by our enemies. but I didn't like what he was proposing. I didn't trained and slew **Darth Prowler** all these years so that I could become a sort of lapdog like the separatist are right now. I am sith pure and simple. But on the other hand, this could be an opportunity to prove I am not second best, so I excepted my brother's commands.

My freighter landed in the hanger bay of one of the two Republic cruiser ships that were going to be under my command. As I step out an officer gave me a salute and proceeded to show me to my command room. That officer knew well not to show any formalities towards a sith. Believing that my brother had something to do with it.

Months pass with no signed of civilization of life around the outer rims. Only a few plant an animistic life forms. "This is getting preposterous?" I muttered after stop meditating. I was getting close of halting this expedition and turned back ready to kill my brother for dragging me into this wild crusade till I was being hailed. "What is it?"

"_Sir we found something? You better see this yourself?"_ Both my ships were outside the fourth planet of this uncharted system. Outside of the outer rim territories. As I walk to the bridged the captain showed me a civilized planet. What more was that it was surrounded by space stations all around including one that somehow did not detected us. It gave me quite a amusing smile. Now I would at this time. Send in the report back to Couruscant . But I didn't want my brother getting all the glory however this could be an advantage for me. "Send the report back. Prioratize it for only the chancellor to see."

"Sir?"I scowled at the captain. Tapping in the full fledged of the force in my hands. Ready to kill him. The officer saw this in fear and decided not to disobey my orders. "Also give me any information on this planets history and send in troops to neautralize this station before they get aware on our prensense and capture any survivors for interrigation." I walk back to meditation chambers as the crew went on to their duties.

An hour pass after we neautralize a station that was close from here. I was reading through the report that the officers got back. It would seem there is a distinction of prejudice and fear between two factions of people which I was surprise were humans like myself and the rest of the crew. It also would explain the force engulfing around that planet. I grin after finishing reading it. It was perfect to stage and invasion, but I also realize complicated problems .I only have two ships and a few troopers to my name. I could easily be beaten by the shear numbers this planet has. "I need to meditate on this and more?" I thought.

**Darth Vector POV ends**

Weeks later in the streets of Chicago Illinois in the Atlantic Federation. Four people in civilian clothes were looking around there horizons but if you look at their faces. It was all the same person. That is right. They are actually clones, or in this case part of the massive Republic clone army.

"Die you Coordinator piece of shit. For the preservation of a Blue and Pure world !" shouted a woman with two other people hitting a lone individual with a wooden board with a nail in it. Causing him to die slowly.

"No; Our orders were to observe the horizon" the clone grabbed his fellow soldier when he noticed his twitching and trying to grabbed his blaster from his hidden pocket.

The woman was about to make the final blow to the near to death Coordinator. The clone was able to grabbed himself free and use his blaster pistol to shooting the Blue Cosmos inspired lady in the back of her head as the two others watched her slumped down dead on the Coordinator's body. Witness es started popping up around them when they heard the noise.

"Damn; We got no choice but to retreat," the clone trooper launched a thermal detonator at the wall while all four made a run for it. When the local authorities arrived a minute after. One of the witnesses pointed at the direction the clone troopers ran off and they proceeded in hot pursuit.

The cloners took a breather at the side of a building. Believing that they went as far away from the incident as they could, but that thought was shattered when "Hold it right there!" the cloners didn't listen and instead just run.

"Hey I said hold it!"

"Hey over here" A boy with blue eyes blond hair, no older than 12 (_An:look familiar)_ was waving his hand to tell them to come over here. He didn't know what he was doing but something in the back at his head told him to help the four men. As the police were still searching for the suspects the cloners who where hiding in a sort of abandoned building decided it was a good opportunity to thank the blond kid. "Thanking you for helping us in that jammed back there?"

"Don't get the wrong idea sir. At first I didn't want to helped you" this proclamation from the blond boy shocked the cloner who wanted nothing more but to extend his thanks and ask ask him "but something in my mind told me to help you?" The cloner was about to reply when one of his comrades told him that they needed to pull out now. With no choice he pulled his blaster in front of the boy face "I'm sorry but you have to come with us." but instead the boy just smiled and disarmed him. "How did you do that?" answer the cloner as he tried to heal his wrist

"Unlike you four I'm actually a Coordinator"

"A what?" now this confused the boy a lot that they don't know what a Coordinator is. He was now thinking on the lines of what rock that they crawled out of. He sidekick another clone when he tried to jumped him from behind. Then a blaster shot luckily hit him in the backside of his leg easily forcing him to go down as he hold it in pain.

"How you got those skills is beyond us. We only think that jedi have that ability. Now you'll coming with us quietly because your a witnesses and we can't let anyone know " One day later the cloners return to the new constructed hidden base in Mars with the boy in hand. They present the boy to Darth Vector and also gulping in fear at a clone that caused the mischief laying dead on the floor.

"Who is this?" question the sith lord

"Sir this is the boy that help us in the situation were in. Somehow he alone has incredible skills."

"Does he now" Darth Vector step closer to his face and all the while probing his mind to see what kind of character the boy in front him really is. He began asking him a simple question,"whats your name child?" The boy was looking at him in quite devotion "Al Da Flaga!" the sith lord's mood soon change after he answer that "Nice Lie but that won't work on me?" the boy was shocked that someone saw through his fib. He was in a thought of how did you know?

"You want to know how I knew that? Simple; your thoughts betrayed you in the beginning when I probe your mind."

"Are you physic?" ask the boy demanding answers

"Far from it child as you see I am a lot powerful than you think" then displayed force lightning

on an object which made the boy even more surprised "also when I scan your mind. I saw a great potential in you, mostly anger and hate and intent to kill can you tell me why?"

"It's because of the Naturals and Coordinators hatred of each other. They don't see there existence so I vow that I destroy every last one of them till there's nothing left but peace!" the sith just smirk after the boy made that proclamation"You have a strong case but it will only be flawed in the end. Because even if you do succeed, another race will rose in time and the cycle will began again. I doubt you don't want that?" the boy never thought of that far with him telling him that all his careful planning would be for naught. "Don't feel surprise of learning the truth boy. I can help you in a way."

"How?" the sith lord grinned became wider because he was getting closer to having an apprentice who he suspects have a powerful force detection" I can teach you to harness the power of the darkside of the force into your whim like I have."

"The force?"

"It's a power that is found in all living things throughout the universe. The energy binds us, penetrates us and holds the galaxy together but to only to the one that helds it." he displayed the force to him again.

"And you are willing to teach me that?"

"Only if you forget your goal. Joined me and we can finally bring peace here and rule them instead of destroying them." the boy pondered that thought for a moment and ask him another. "People will still die right?"

"It is the nature of things in order to fulfill the goal for peace" the boy smiled evilly then begged down on all fours "Please except me as your pupil."

"tsk boy your training has just began" the boy looked at his face with glee for Rau LeCrusett's training has just started.

AN: This was awfully long to draft this up, and short to start with. The next chapter will be Gilbert Durandal's story then after that it's back to the original storyline were I left off.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer:Gundam Seed belongs to Bandai and Star wars is the property of Lucas film

CHAPTER 16

**October City, The Plants**

A mansion fire burns outside the horizons of the city. A young man holding a ignited crimson blade looks around the corpses of the decease with red and yellow eyes of hatred.

"Pl..Please son don't do this" pleaded a injured woman who crawled and grab his pants sleeves. But he had no answer to the person who was this boy's mother. He just snarled and raised his blade to make quick hacks till it was nothing left of her. So what made him do this?

**one year later**

"Father what your saying is blasphemous? Why do you believe any word Patrick Zala's is saying ?" A teenage boy by the name of Gilbert Durandell was arguing at his father in the study room inside his home about certain events going on in their PLANT homeland. Instead of a harmless reply he gets a fist to his jaw. "Because son, what he said is the absolute truth so. We will never have a future as long as the stinking naturals looked down on us and see us as nothing but parasites. You should listen to his word as well and stop believing about coexisting by their side in peace! "

Minutes later Gilbert burst out from the door holding his bruised face with his hands while tears shed down from his face. A woman who was this boys mother saw the bruises when bust out he door butt didn't care of the injury of his son, and instead stood by the side of her husband." If that doesn't make some sense on the boy I don't know what will!"

Later At a park. Gilbert splash some water in his face to see if he can keep the painful swollen he was feeling down. "Guess who?" somehow miraculously a girl about his age sneak behind him. using her hands to closed his eyes. "I'm not in the mood for surprises today Talia?"

"Have problems with your father again?" Looking all concern about her friend's situation and possibly more. Unknown to the both of them a middle age man with greyesh brown hair walking amongst the crowed. To the people around him he look harmless but in a closer look especially in the area in his eyes. The coloring took on a yellow, red and black at the same time. The insignia of sith. And as to why he's here. He was observing life in the Plants so that he can exploit it later for his own devious usages. He could sense a lot of negative energies around his area. He was about to move on when a force energy struck him by surprised and decided to follow what it is.

"What did you say that?" trying to hide his tears the best he could.

"Well for starters. Your cheeks is swollen and marked. A signed of being bruised!" pointing at the swollen part of his face. She chuckled on Gilberts expense which he didn't like at all.

"I kid, I kid Gilbert, but you should not argue on events you can't control epically in front of your father. Here this will clean up the swollen gash" Talia says as she grabbed a paper cloth from her pocket and gave it to him.

"I know but I can't help it. He and mother believes everything what Patrick Zala is saying about the naturals. Maybe it's true, but they can't be all evil I mean Eurasia, Orb and a few others except our kind as equals."

"I know what your going through Gil. My family as well, see it the same way. But I'm not going to follow the same path as them. Someday I'll make something out of myself that would truly make a change for the future!" Her words ease Gilbert a little. Even made him think.

"I guess your right Talia. I can't change people's outcome right away!" this gave a smile on Talia's face with a perch of red bluishness as well. "I think I should apologized to my father then." Darth Vector traced a force signature he sense a few moments ago and follow it to the park where he sees a boy with black hair leaving with a positive looked in his eye's.

"That can't be right. It can't possibly be him" he stretch the force to observe the boy more and it finally told him what he needed. It was no lie. The boys mind had a positive outcome coming out of it, but also included arrogance and anger. Unfortunately they lay close to dormant.

"I got to have him!" said the sith lord in a whisper. Knowing with him in his ranks. He could be one step ahead of his goal. The only problem is the rule of one placed by Darth Bane, which states one master and one apprentice. He return to his temporary quarters and meditate his thought.

Vector dream POV

"You would dare defy the rule placed by the grand master of the sith, Vector?" spoken a ghostly man wearing a white armored suit & cape, who so happens to be Darth Plagueis.

"Yes I would; Both my current apprentice and the boy I want to train has all the capability traits I needed!" Plagueis suddenly activated his saber, "your a fool Vector. You trying to create another power struggle. One millionth time was quite enough. Prowler should of taught you something!" Plaguies was about to strike. I activated mine just in a nick of a second.

"He did taught me one fine lesson Plagiues" I soon overpowered him and blasted him full of force lightning before decapitating him when he was in his weakest. Both head and body suddenly vanished into thin air.

"That you are weak against the power of the dark side!!!"

Vector dream POV ends

He woke up from his meditation "_I will have the boy as my own."_ the next day Gil walk back from the school he intended still feeling sad. Even though he apologized for his action his father still scolded him badly. Vector saw this as an opportunity.

"Life must be rough on you, Gil turned around to see a middle age man.

"What is it to you!"

"Hey don't get feisty" he could sense his anger rising. Close but not perfect, Not yet anyway. He then raised his hands up in gesture. "I don't mean no harm. I was curious as to why your are so sad? Thats all!?"

"Why are your so worried about a stranger like me?"Ask Gil curiously. Vector only grin. An hour or so later both men sat down in a undisclosed bench and talked.

"So your parents still treat you badly even when you pleaded to their wishes?" said Vector using his best skills to make Gil thinking he understood his sorrow.

"It's like my opinions don't matter" he continued to rant off how his parents believe the ideals of Patrick Zala were pure and the rest don't matter. Vector continue to act till it bided that the time was right to reeled him in to the darkside which was his real purpose in the first place. " Gilbert; what would you say that I can grant a great power. Would you take it?"

"I would say your full of it old man!" says Gilbert nodding in disagreement.

"You don't believe me?" Vector could tell by the look of his eyes he was not convince. "I'll tell you what. Meet me in this miscellaneous alley over there at midnight and I could show you a great power that could be yours" Vector says as he pointed Gilbert at a alley way close to where they are.

Gilbert returned home and his mother scold him for being late and punish him with no dinner. But that was not beside the point. He was still thinking on the proposition the old man he met was talking about. He went to take nap thinking rest will clear his head. When he began to dream. He was seeing that it was the Plants defense militia base and there was Talia wearing what look like a green soldiers uniform using a rifle gun shooting at something that was white but to blurry to see. Suddenly a man in black. He could not tell who it was was holding to red sword like beams and lept to the position Talia was in sliced he weapon in two then made a finishing blow.

Gilbert jumped up frightened. "What the hell was that dream. It look like something out of a nightmare" He looked at his clock it said 11:25 pm. "Crap I should get started on homework" He stopped when before he could reach his bag as a memory of an old mans proposition came back to him. He look at the clock again it read 11:26. _" 34 minutes till I supposed to meet him" _ His concious was going back and fourth. Should he start homework and continue living his life daily or see what this so called power the old man is offering him. He was holding a math textbook in his hand and he didn't remember taking it out from his backpack. He finally made a decision and grabbed his coat. Gilbert didn't need to sneak out since his parents were in a radical party meeting at the moment.

33 minutes and 30 seconds later he was in the exact alley way the old man told him. After a second was pass and it was officially midnight Vector appeared.

"You show up. Just as I expected you would."

"Okay show me about this power of yours" demanded Gilbert like an impatient child. Suddenly two drunks appear in the alley way. "Hey misssstttter yooouuuu saaaaiiiid yyou ooffer jjjob!" Gilbert knew he was drunk by the smell of alcohol in his breath along with his friend who was holding on to.

"Yes I want you to beat me up" Gilbert was confused he was telling these two drunkards that he was paying to beat him. His mind was telling him to go inform the local authorities but that idea was stopped dead when he sees one floating up 2 to 3 ft gasping for air scarring the other drunk and was trying to runaway.

Vector had no time for this so he used the force and snap his neck. And ignited his saber and stab the other drunks chest. Gilbert plump down to the floor. shock on what he was saw a few seconds.

"Now you've seen a example of the power I'm giving to you so whats your answer?" Gilbert could've just flee but in the back of his mind this person could stop him in his tracks and he too would end up a victim like these poor souls. But then again with that kind of power he could make a difference now and not later then promise. "Please teach me" says Gilbert as he was on his knees bowing like a pupil to sensei.

Time passes seconds became minutes, minutes became hours and hours became days and months then years. Gilbert now age 15 was learning the full fledge of the force in an abandoned building shack . He did not told his parents where he was going after school as per his masters instructions. He has just finished demonstrating a perfect force lightning.

"Excellent. You have mastered the darkside in a few years then what constant others need in an entire decade. Here" he was now presenting him with a box.

"What is it my master?"

"Open it" h did what he was told and open the box his master was presenting there stood a lightsaber similar to his. "It is yours Gilbert use it well" He held it to his hands and activate it. A crimson red hiss much what he heard five years ago in the undisclosed alley way which was now an unsolved murder mystery and he was the witness.

"Your training is complete for now. There is nothing more that I can teach you" Gilbert did a double take. "But master you said your in a personal quest. Let me help you as repayment for the five years you trained me!"

"NO" his eyes turned yellow and red in front of him. Something he have not seen before which downright frightened him. He didn't want to scare him like that but it was necessary. This would extend to push him further to the darkside.

"We are done here goodbye" he walk and left leaving a frightened Gil holding his lightsaber like a doll.

As he walk back home his butler told him his father requested him in his study at the utmost importants. He did what he was told and went. As he open the door their stood his father looking at the fireplace with a terrible concern.

"You request my presents father" says Gil as he walk in the door.

"yes son it is concern about what you were doing these past five years." he said as he walk to his desk.

"I thought I told you. I was volunteering at one of the local hospitals."

"About that I went there and they told me that your name was never in any of there roosters. In any hospitals." This was scarring Gilbert like no other. " Also this" his father showed him photos of him standing in front of two dead guys in the alleyway. Gilbert could see the time date which was they day he first meet Vector."

"I could explain all this?"

"Could you now" Gilbert sense something was amiss as he felt fear and anger in him as he didn't see a desk lamp hit him. Forcing him down at the ground. He wanted to crawl away from the monster in front of him a shot was close to his own finger. He turned around to see his father with a hand gun aiming in front of him.

"I couldn't believe it was you that killed them. My own son a murderer."

"Wait dad it's not me I swear. Let me explain" Gilbert beg and pleaded . But it went unanswered as he shot his arm.

"There's no need to explain. These photos says it all" he tossed the photos at his soon who was bleeding at the floor and crawling backwards trying to get away. Then something snap in his mind

"_How could I be so blinded!"_ he said to himself. _"My master was right. The true enemy was right in front of him."_ Gilbert looked at his father and could tell he was aiming to kill him. And also realized one other thing. He was never loved at all. They treat him like he was nothing. A burden who was corrupt. He knew what needed to be done.

Gilbert stood up and extended his bleeding arm. His father was confused on what his son was doing till the gun he was holding slip from his fingers and into the hands of his son.

Scared of what he saw. He tried to make a dash for the door but it was too late as he was shoot multiple times in the head. The wife heard screaming coming from the study room and went up to investigate. When she open the door she saw he husband dead at the floor and her son in front of her with a gun he was holding with a bleeding arm. She screamed like the dickens and Gilbert knew she need to silence her quickly as possible. He went to his backpack and took out his lightsaber and ignite it. In the next few minutes his mansion became like a massacre. As rooms burn and corpse lay flying.

Finally when his finish his last victim which his mother A black hooded figure showed up. He could tell it was his master.

"You've finally exceeded my expectations" he says with a smile.

"You, You" He wanted nothing more than to kill him here and then. But he did was dropped his weapon and went to his knees and cried. Vector smiled knowing the task was complete. He has pushed him to the darkside. He began sensing a disturbance for a moment but decided to brush it off as nothing . "I think you should come with me" he grabbed his weapon and Gilbert and took off leaving no trace of them being there.

Gilbert wakes up in a seat with vector and two people he have not seen before. He could tell it was a space shuttle of some kind around his area

"We will land at the Red base in 20 seconds my lord." answered the pilot

"Excellent; Ah your awake I see" says Lord Vector with a smile.

"Were are we?"

"Were in a shuttle and we will finally be in our new home."

"New home?" he brought Gilbert in the pilots cockpit and pointed "there."

Right in front of him was something to amazed. A base hidden beneath red rocks which he could tell by the atmosphere he was seeing there in Mars. As shuttle landed. Storm troopers were present and stand in saluting position while an officer in grey with a blond young man in a mask appeared in front of the shuttle as the hatch began to open.

"Lord Vector welcome back. How was you extended investigation in these PLANTS?" Vector grin and replied "Splendid as plan oh, Rau how was your training so far."

"I have prove greatly my master" says Rau as he bowed

"Before we continue I should introduce you to someone" Vector then gave a signal for the boy to come closer. "His name is Gilbert Dullindal. He will be staying with us."

Time passes Gilbert adapts his life here. Passing the days training in the force or going through military exercises. He also knows he could never return to the PLANTS. Never to see Talia. Not after what he did there. He tried to _remove_ the thought off through meditation until a call came from the intercom button.

"Yes"

"_Sir, Lord wishes to speak with you in his chambers_" Gilbert knew all too well of not letting him wait. "I'll be on my way" He put on his muscle shirt and attached his lightsaber back to his belt before departing.

Once he arrive he sees Rau who was nodding in a smile. Gilbert ignored it and face Vector as both boys bowed while Vector stood up to face them.

"Rau Le Crusett, Gilbert Dullindal. The reason I have summoned you here, is that the time is right to exceed forward in the name of sith. Dut due to the fact that their can be only one apprentice at a time. You two must fight to death in order to honor your place at my side. Will you do it." Both men understand and began walking to opposite ends of the wall and Vector return to his throne. "Begin."

The two activated there lightsabers and began attacking and deflecting any killing blows they could try to muster. It continued for minutes before Gilbert with burn cuts got the upper hand as he sees Rau hurting, bleeding and down at his knees with Gilbert's saber close to his neck.

"Excellent now finish him off" says Vector who was smiling under his hood. But Gil did something not exceeded since the days of Exar Kun.

"No" he deactivated his weapon and put it back on his belt the pick up Rau but extended carefully to prevent him from pulling any sneak attacks.

"He is too important to lose." Vector was kind of surprised of Gils action but he knew it was fifty- fifty chance of foreseeing this and he choose the latter of it.

"You are right. Rau's is too important to lose in the plan I was proposing."

"Plans?" says Gil confusedly but Rau knew what he meant.

"Yes to conquer both Earth and there PLANT station homeworlds."

"So that's the reason why you've visited December?"

"Correct. I was observing the lifestyle there so in future time exploit for my own purposes, but before we continue it is time to bestow the honor that you've earn." Both men still injured knelled before Vector.

"From this day forward you Gilbert Dullindal will be known as Darth Sirus and Rau Le Crusett will be Darth Mortis." both men grin as the rised from there feet and proceed to the medical facilities in there base.

"So what is the plan master" ask Darth Mortis.

"First we must build an army." Vector carefully lay out the plan for the two newly crowned sith lords.

**10 years later**

Inside the Volfeid in what remains of the 8th fleet, Rau seating in his quarters floating his mask everywhere looked back how things came to what they are now. Suddenly a call came in and Rau quickly put the mask on and answered.

"yes Aides what is it."

"_Sir we've captured a Earth Forces escape pod that try to jeteson into the Planet."_

_"_I'll be right there to extract our prisoners. Has our units in Bandiya alerted about the legged ship position?"

_"Waltfeilds unit is on the way to intercept."_ Rau didn't like the man both personally and physically he sense that man could damage the plan entirely but it couldn't be help for the time being.

AN: Well this chapter took longer then I expected but it couldn't be help. Since the last chapter was you could say sloppy. I try to redouble my efforts to make it better and lets say I improved or at least I think so. Well this ends the origon on how these two became sith (thank god!). Now I could get back to the original and more recently chop Gundam Seed time line until the battle of Josh - A. Which then it diverges. (A review or two would be nice!) Well thats it for now. MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer:Gundam Seed belongs to Bandai and Star wars is the property of Lucas film

CHAPTER 17

11 years ago

In a forested area on Onogoro Island a boy and a girl (the same age as the boy but only minutes apart and both siblings) were lost. The reason why they were currently lost was that these two got dared by a couple of kids that they can venture out on their own without crying for their parents. Unfortunately That was two hours ago and darkness has started to elope the night sky above them.

The island's cockatoo's started to kawed "Kira I'm starting to get scared!" Kira felt her fear as her sister held on too him.

"We can't be afraid Cagalli! Remember what master had told us about being afraid ?" Cagalli didn't need her brother to remind her. She remembered that part of the lesson all too well in her head.

"_There is no emotion..." _

"_There is peace," ._

"_There is no ignorance..." _

"_There is knowledge,"_

"_There is no passion..."_

"_There is serenity."_

"_There is no chaos..."_

"_There is harmony."_

"_There is no death..."_

"_There is the Force."_

She took some deep breaths as her brother tried his best to calm her."So what are we going to do?" Cagalli told her brother as soon as she calm

"We should concentrate meditating; Master told us that by doing this method. We can reach him." Kira sat in a Indian position and focus. Cagalli seeing no other optional choice. Sat down and focus as well. Kira smiled, ever since for as long as he knew how to talk. His sister has been quite tomboyish. However thanks to early training from Master Alex. Her whole attitude was close of a now less extent, Meanwhile Alex ran through the forest looking for the twins after they've failed to show up in their camping ground when nightfall settled in.

(2 hours ago)

Alex started to talk to a few parents around the campsite after he sense within the force something has just happened under the guise of a parental father. In fact he almost conceived the part. But that discussion was for a later time since finding the twins was more important right now.

As all of them nodded negatively he focus not to think that all hope was lost and the envision aftermath of what Via would do after she finds out about her children's disappearance. Suddenly a woman who was grabbing a boy by the ear pulled right close to him.

"Tell him!" she yelled at the boy. Alex realized it was the same boy that befriended Kira and Cagalli a while ago.

"We were playing dare 'owww', and me and my friends dare them to go to the forest for an hour 'owww''" wiring still in pain within his grabbed ear he pointed towards the direction the twins went.

"Thank you" Alex bowed in respect and then proceeded towards the forest. Alex attuned the force powers within him to scatter his surroundings.

(2 hours later)

Faint voices began to voice out in his mind, and he knew who the voices were. Alex followed the trail of the twins voices till he finally found them.

"Master!" Kira shouted happily as he rushed to hugged him. Cagalli too was happy to see him and did the same thing as her brother, making the jedi master to fall down flat to the ground.

"I was so worry about you two ?" Master Alex said with a laugh. However his words didn't phase as truthful.

"No you weren't master. You were worried that mother would kill you is something bad was going to happened to us?" Cagalli told her master. Exposing his half truthful words.

"Guess my fib didn't have any effect on you two. Did it?" both twins nodded and even slip in a snicker or two. Alex grin as well before standing up."_They're going to be excellent Jedi one day!"_ "I guess we should go back to our camp and start up with dinner. You padawans must be starving after being lost for so long!" As they began to walk home Kira suddenly halted. Alex could sense there was a sense of cold, fear and confusion coming from him.

"Kira,whats the matter?" Alex ask to his brown haired padawan

"I'm feel very cold? Afraid? I don't know what it is? " Alex walk towards his padawan along with Cagalli who too was feeling her brother's painful sense just a second ago. He knelled down and gave his padawan a comfortable embrace before he spoke again.

"That feeling Kira?" he pointed his finger at his chest "is what you carry..."

**Dream POV Abruptly Ends.**

Kira startle wakes himself up. His eyes were blurry but he could tell by the bed sheets and surroundings that he was in a medical ward.

"Kira!, you're awake!" said a female voice and by the sound he could recognize. It was Miriallia. Milly quickly went to the intercom to contact the captain that Kira has woken up.

A few minutes later everyone arrived at his sick bed . His friends, The officers, the Jedi Master and his Sister (minus the bandages in their faces).

"Your one tough cookie to break" spoken Tolle who was happy that he was alive

"We thought we've might of lost you kid after you've crash, guess the theory of a gundam's reentry from orbit is no longer a theory anymore since you survive inside it. When we pulled you out. You were unconscious with heat exhaustion" said Mu . Kira nodded after he was debrief of what happend. But that was before he remembered something.

"Wait where's Flay?, Did she?" Sai began talking with a look of grieving sadness around his face.

"We don't know what happened to her? The last time we saw her was when she went to the Menalo's to say goodbye to her father before ZAFT attack the vessel. All that we know is Flay might be?? I- I'm sorry I can't say anymore" everyone saw Sai turned away and left the room after he said those words before turning back towards Kira.

" Get some rest Kira," Murrue suggested with a small smile on her face. "We might be on Earth but we're not out of the woods yet. Master Alex I'll be needing you at the war room?! "

"I'll be right there in just a moment Captian"Alex reply as her and the two other officers walked out. He look at the other med bed that was currently occupied by a girl with brown strait hair currently unconscious and breathing in a respirator. Thank the force he got her and his padawan; Cagalli back to the Archangel in one piece before the legged ship went into third reentry mode. Even if the said brown haired girl was part of ZAFT, unfortunately Kira however was completely blown off axis after the Duel pilot destroyed the shuttle full of civilians and the captain had no choice but to goo off course and retrieve him and the Strike. Alex brush that memory from his mind. Right now he need to focus at the here and now.

Outside a man with mutton chop hair dressed in ZAFT desert camouflage was watching the legged ship from afar while drinking a cup of coffee The mans name was Andrew Waltfeldt. Also known in his alias The Desert Tiger. "Any sign of movement?"

"No sign of any movement whatsoever?" answered First Officer Martin Decosta

"Must be because of the N-Jammers thats why she remains asleep. Which means it gives us the advantage " Andrew took a big sip of his coffee and smiled "_guess blending it with five percent less mocca matern did the trick. Beside the brew why do I-_" Andrew hold on to that thought since there was a battle that was about to commence. Everywhere Argyle Copters and BCUES spread in a huge semi circle. The crew and soldiers stood at attention when they saw their Commanding Officer and his subordinate arriving. Everyone saluted in unison. "At ease" Andrew said. "It's time. We will commence the operation against the Earth Forces new warship The Archangel. The objective is to evaluate the strength of the enemy ship an it's lone mobile suit."

"Why don't we just destroy it . Save us the heap of trouble," the rest of the troops agree in what their fellow soldier was saying but Andrew disagreed but only slightly.

"We will cross that bridge when we get there soldier. Remember what happen to the Le Crusett team? Even with their new ship, they failed to blow it away due to Halberton's 8th fleet sacrificing themselves giving the ship time to descend down to Earth. Now it's up to us soI'm counting each and every one of you." the pilots saluted as they ran to there assigned Mobile Suits. Around at the same moment inside the Volfeld Rau was walking towards the prison ward of the ship.

"Captain are you sure you want to do this alone. We can place a guard or two if the Natural prisoner tries to attack." Rau wave his hand in disagreement about the caution Ades has given him."That won't be necessary Ades, even if the prisoner would dare try anything it will be suicidal. " Ades try to make another excuse, "I'll be fine," Rau then enter the cell but if you look underneath his facial impatient anger was growing was intently release.

Flay crawled in a fetal position near the corner edge of her prison cell. A little worn out due to tears she shed during the recent events that was happening to her. The cell doors open. Flay use her right eye and peak to see a blond mask man dress in white commandeers uniform walking in.

"What do you want with me?" Flay growled in an fearful tone and Rau just grin as he could feel the fear resonating and also the power that came from it when she shouted. "_That power she used a second ago"_ Rau began to grin more evilly realizing that the power was the Force._ "She doesn't know how to master the force well. I can kill her here without incident or If she can be turned",_ " Young miss I have a question for you?"

At a hidden base on Mars "how is our pilot doing?" Darth Vector ask the engineer at the bases test grounds. "Better than expected my lord." Vector smiled under his hood while watching the MS pilot doing maneuvers against other mobile suits installed with a dummy plugs. The pilot easily cut them down; and this was on the more difficulty level.

As soon as the test was done. Both instructor and sith lord walk to the pilot.

"You did exceedingly well MS pilot. Destroying a lot of mobile suits in quite a short amount of time under a very difficult level" the pilot remove his Helmet revealing the pilot to be Lowe Gear ; who is now knelling down in front of the mighty sith lord. "Your use of Red Frame will be quite useful when the time comes to strike them."

"My mobile suit and I will always be at the ready in your service my lord" said Lowe with his eyelids looking comatose.

AN:I put it on hold for too long and decided to realease it now instead of later. The next chapter will focus on the battle with Waltfeld. Well thats it for now.


End file.
